Harry Potter and the Two Lovers
by MysticJaden
Summary: My take on Harry's sixth year. Drama, romance, some humour. Please read and review! Lemon warning! M/F M/F/F F/F
1. 1 The Diary of a Marauder

I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry closed the small book and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. He was at Grimmauld place for two days now and already he couldn't sleep. Seriously, how could Sirius stand it? Sure it was his home back when he was a child, but seriously! Harry swore he will transform this place to the rustic, tidy home it should have been when Sirius was alive. The small guilt he still felt about his death made Harry even more determined. No catching doxies, not anymore.

Harry heard footsteps coming down the stairs and soon Remus walked into the kitchen. When he saw Harry sitting at the table, he didn't looks surprised at all.

"Hello Harry." He went to the stove and put a kettle on. "Can't sleep either?"

"You have to admit Remus, it's quite hard." Harry answered, shocking his ex-Professor by calling him by his first name. He chuckled.

"Yeah, Padfoot was moaning about it all the time. We did make headway with the refurbishments but it doesn't seem enough. It almost seems like the house is fighting against it."

"Seeing who owned it, I wouldn't be surprised."

They laughed softly while Remus finished up a mug of tea for Harry and himself. He sat down in front of the boy and passed him the steaming drink. Then, his eye caught the book.

"What do you have there?"

Harry unconsciously tried to hide it, but it was no use anymore. He gave Remus the red leather bound book. The werewolf opened it and his eyes widened as he saw the all so familiar writing.

"This is James' diary." He gasped. "Where did you find this?"

"At Hogwarts." Harry answered. "I helped a friend looking for the stuff others hid from her. A really vile thing I might add. Not funny at all."

"I suppose you're talking about Miss Lovegood?" Remus asked and Harry confirmed with a nod. The ex-Professor knew about the blonde Ravenclaw's torment but whenever he or Filius went into investigating it, nothing came up. And Luna stayed silent.

"I just can't stand it Remus!" Harry exclaimed. "How can she take it this lightly? I tried to talk her into talking with Flitwick, but she just waved it off. I can't believe her!"

"Maybe she accepted that she never will be differently handled." Remus offered. "Or maybe she never had any friends to encourage her before. She might believe that she doesn't deserve more. I cannot tell for certain."

"You might be right." Harry looked away, thinking. He stored it away for later. "Anyway, we went up to the Room of Hidden Things and we found a lot of her stuff there. It seems the Room of Requirements isn't that secret as we thought it was. Many have stumbled upon it before. Well, I was searching for a necklace her mother made her when I found this. You have to admit, the red leather cover with a golden stag on the cover is a dead giveaway."

Remus chuckled fondly again. "Yes, James had a sense of the theatrical."

"And had an ego so big he could fly without a broom."

Remus looked at Harry, not really glad that the boy was talking about his best friend that way. Harry shrugged at it.

"Look Remus, I love my parents. At least I think I do." Harry added as an afterthought. "I always heard people talking about them. How great they were, how powerful they have become. They said James Potter was the second coming of Merlin, the heir to Albus Dumbledore. Lily was growing up to be the best Potions Mistress there was and had a killer edge in Transfiguration. But you know that's not true."

"How so?"

"Remus, you _**know**_ my dad wasn't the best of people when he was at school." Harry said as he fixed the werewolf with a glare. "I read his diary. I know about his conquests. I know about the notches in the bedpost. I know what he did with others, things he called pranks. I _**know**_."

Remus looked away in shame. Harry was right. James Potter in school was pretty much a Draco Malfoy in Gryffindor.

"Harry, I just don't want you to think about him that way. _**He changed**_. He grew out of it."

Harry waved off the plea with a soft smile. "I know Remus, I know. The last few chapters in his diary show that. I'm not angry with him. He was rich, Pureblood, good looking and extremely talented with a wand. Add in the hatred of Slytherins and Sirius Black into the mix and we got ourselves a right bastard."

At that, Remus couldn't not laugh. "He did call himself a bastard a few times." He opened the diary and read some of the lines.

'_I've met up with Amelia again. Merlin, that girl is a spitfire. Who would have though a soft little Hufflepuff would have it in her to smash me against a door and grab my...'_

Remus quickly closed it. "Harry, have you read _**all**_ of it?"

Harry gave him a smile and a wink, but he was blushing a bit as well. "I did. Come on Remus, it's not like I wasn't thinking about sex before! I'm a teenager. I do it all the time."

"I just thought that with Voldemort and all..."

Harry's face darkened. "Yes, that is quite the turn off isn't it? But I'm not a hero Remus. I'm not good enough."

The werewolf leaned in and grabbed Harry's shoulder, boring his eyes into the boy's.

"Harry, you are the bravest boy I've ever seen. You will grow into things, just like James did."

Harry shook his head. "You don't understand. I can't be a hero. I'm not selfless enough. I'm a selfish bastard."

"Harry, you know that's not true."

"Yes it is!" the boy yelled. "I want a girlfriend! I want to experience romance! I want to live my life as a normal teenager! I _**want**_ these things Remus! My dad's life... he experienced so much when he was at school. He had _**fun**_. He loved life and made others love it as well. He had this effect on people. I _**know**_ he did. Girls swooned wherever he went, he didn't have any trouble in class, and nobody dared to attack him!"

"But you said you didn't like him back then."

"I... I don't." Harry admitted, calming down a bit. "But Remus, where did heroism get me? Sure, I'm a great guy but what else? I suck at schoolwork. I'm average _**at best**_. And my looks... I'm a skeleton with glasses and a toilet brush for hair. The only thing I got going is Quiddich."

Remus watched Harry deflate and hitting his forehead on the table. He took a sip of his tea and sighed afterwards.

"If Sirius would be here, he would just hit you on the back of your head and tell you to stop your childish whining."

They both chuckled at that.

"Still, I think you deserve to be childish once in a while. You had to grow up so fast... however; I don't see many of your problems Harry."

The boy looked up, his eyes questioning.

"I was you Professor you know." Remus answered, taking another sip. "I saw your potential. Your problem is that you never let yourself go. I always saw how much you held yourself back. You have the most powerful magical core I've ever seen, but you use less than a percent of it at times."

"How did you see my core?"

"When you were at the Hospital Wing after you ran off a hundred Dementors. Poppy needed to see if your core was damaged by the extremely powerful Patronus you cast. It wasn't only not damaged, but it wasn't even used fully."

Harry looked away, his face scrunched up in thought. He might have tried to hide it, but Remus saw.

"You... knew?" he asked in shock. Harry nodded slowly, still not looking at the werewolf.

"I had an inkling. I mean, I don't think about my achievements as godlike like some others do, but even I have to admit some are damn impressive. My problem is that I question myself at every turn. I second guess. I'm not confident enough. And I don't want to lose my friends."

Remus raised a brow. He thought Ron, Harry and Hermione were tight as a knot.

"You know Hermione and Ron were my first friends." Harry continued. "We are called the Golden Trio in school because they think we are the definition of friendship and loyalty. Well, we aren't. Don't get me wrong, I love them to death, I do. But Ron... I don't want to be really good in anything because I'm afraid he'll be jealous and throw a tantrum like in fourth year." Remus, who heard about their falling out at the Triwizard Tournament, just nodded.

"Hermione is the cleverest witch in school and I'm really proud of her. But I just can't imagine how she would react if someone would be better than her. I've seen her face sometimes when we go back a DADA test and I got a higher mark. Something passes over her face... like a small shadow. It disappears instantly, but I always see it."

Remus sighed and shook his head. "Harry, this might sound mean, and I don't want to offend. But if they would leave you for things like this... they might not be that great of friends."

The werewolf half-expected an angry retort or something of a yell, but instead Harry just slouched over sadly.

"I thought about that." He said, eyeing the diary he now had in his hands. "I don't want to, but I did. Ron... I understand him you know? Back in Muggle School, I was always the small kid, always the one everyone picked on. I was always reminded that I'm nothing special, that I'm just a freak. With so much successful brothers, Ron has these same problems. He's nothing special. That wouldn't be bad otherwise, but the others _**are special**_. A Curse Breaker, a Dragon Handler, and all dangerous and hard jobs the Weasley boys excel at. Ron doesn't. Fred and George have an extreme talent in inventing items, a real talent in Charms and Potions. Even Percy, who's a real prat was Head Boy and now got an important job at the Ministry. They are all special prodigies. And now, Ginny is slowly outgrowing Ron in magical prowess and even Quiddich talent. Ron's not weak or anything. Just nothing special. And it hurts him."

Remus now saw the intricacy that was Ron Weasley. He always saw the family of redheads as the perfect magical clan, filled with love and care all around. But Harry was on the inside. He saw the small flaws, the bad decisions the parents made, the bullying the bigger brothers might have done.

"And me, his best friend... well, I'm Harry _**bloody **_Potter aren't I? Enough said."

There was silence for a few minutes as both pondered what Harry has said. They finished their tea and just played with the mugs.

"And Hermione?" asked Remus. Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm just guessing." He admitted. "But can you see Hermione's intellect popular in primary school?"

"Not really."

"Yeah, me neither. I think she didn't really have friends before Ron and I. She's just as stunted in that department as I am. She might think that her intelligence and her helping us in our schoolwork is her worth. Like, her duty or job or whatever. She's the one who keeps us in line, the one who helps us not fail in anything school related. Imagine how she would feel if we take that away. Because she might not have been appreciated as a person before, she doesn't respect herself as one. She might think that because she can't help me with work anymore, she'll be worthless."

Remus' eyes widened as he watched the son of his best friend. "That is... surprising insight Harry. I never really pictured you as a psychologist." The boy laughed heartily at that.

"It's the diary." Harry said, motioning to the small book. "James opened my eyes to so many things I haven't seen before. Before, I was kind of submersed in my own world, just feeling sorry for myself. Especially last year. I was blind to others, their feelings or thoughts. James always saw others, even if he didn't really care about them. He _**saw**_ them. He listened. I never did. I never told Hermione how much I appreciate her help. Or Ron, how much fun I have with him. I don't know anyone outside my House Remus! Well, don't really know at least."

"Do you want to change that?"

"I do." The boy admitted. "James loved life so much, I think I'm bringing shame to him with all this brooding and moping. And Sirius as well."

Remus sighed and smiled softly. "Although I think you have more reason then most to brood, you might be right. Even in dark times like this, people must see the fun in life. I don't want to use my condition, but I'm a werewolf Harry. My life is a curse after every breath I take. Still, I can have fun and I did a lot of it back in school. You need to loosen up."

"That I do." The boy admitted. "And I will."

The silence this time was soft and comfortable.

"So, did you see Hermione's breasts? Merlin they've grown."

Remus burst out laughing and hit his forehead on the table. Harry followed suit quickly.

"I have, in fact." The werewolf admitted. "She might be out to impress though. I never would have thought she would be one for cleavages."

"She's something of a prude isn't she?"

"Definitely. You know, James did sleep with someone like her in school."

"Elise Lewis?" Harry asked, remembering something from the diary.

"Amelia Bones."

"You're _**joking**_!"

"Swear on my furry life."

"Get out of here!"

"Nope, all true. The Amelia he's talking about? Little Bones from Hufflepuff wasn't as little as we thought. She's only a few years older than us but even in her last year she looked like a fourth year. James told us that school uniforms hide much though so I can't really tell what she hid. She was an overachiever like our Hermione, but was a wildcat in bed."

"Wow, I just _**have**_ to tell Susan. Wonder if this can make a nice blackmail material..."

"_**Now**_ you are thinking like James."

After they talked a bit more about girls in general and James' adventures with the fairer sex, both went back up to bed. Harry managed to sleep a few hours before Ron woke him up to come to breakfast. Mrs Weasley was already there, making the food. Mr Weasley was reading the morning paper while Ginny and Hermione were already buttering their toasts. Fred and George lived in the apartment above their really successful shop so they weren't here. Remus was making the tea and greeted Harry with a wave and a small wink towards the girls. The boy looked at them and knew what the werewolf was thinking about. Ginny wore an oversized Chudley Cannons T-shirt, and that was all. Her long creamy legs were crossed under the table.

Hermione had a white tank top which was kind of undersized to her ever growing bust. He noticed she had a sizeable chest before, but this was just overkill. Her pyjama pants were hugging her hips quite nicely and her rough ponytail made her long, slender neck stand out.

"Hey Harry." The girls greeted him as they continued to eat. A shine appeared in Harry's eyes. Remus was already laughing silently. The boy waited for Hermione to swallow but before she could take another bite, Harry walked over behind her and kicked the chair she was sitting on. Hermione's eyes widened as she started falling back, but the black haired boy caught her in her bent over form and started kissing her passionately. Shocked beyond belief, Hermione didn't react at first, but soon she closed her eyes and started kissing back with fervour. Everyone in the kitchen were frozen and stared at Harry who snogged Hermione like there was no tomorrow. After a few long minutes Harry drew back and put Hermione's chair back in its place.

"Good Morning 'Mione." He said with a cheeky grin. "Ginny." He nodded to the redhead and sat down next to the shocked brunette who now had puffy, red lips. Harry rubbed some garlic on his toast and buttered it slightly before starting to eat like nothing has happened. Remus tried to stuff his fists in his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"_**Harry Potter**_!" screeched Mrs Weasley with her hands on her hips. "What is the meaning of such behaviour?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mrs Weasley." Harry said innocently.

"Don't play coy with me! Look at what you did to poor Hermione!"

Both Remus and Harry looked at the brunette who had a dreamy expression and a soft smile on her face.

"Wow Harry, I think the lack of oxygen killed her brain." Remus said as he poked the girl on the shoulder.

"I think you're right." The boy added and turned to Mrs Weasley. "I would like to point out that _**poor**_ Hermione didn't fight back."

To everyone's shock, Ron laughed out loud at that. "Mate, that was either the most awesome or the bravest thing you ever did!"

"The awesome I get and attest to. But why bravest?"

"You did it with my _**mum**_ in the room. Balls of brass there mate, balls of brass."

Remus, Harry and Ron started laughing again. Mrs Weasley seemed lost but the men saw that she was ever so slowly gathering air in her lungs for another outburst.

"When will I get a greeting like this?" asked Ginny innocently. That shocked her mother so much; she quickly forgot what she wanted to yell out.

"I would comply, believe me." Harry admitted, making a show of eyeing her braless breasts under her shirt. Ginny straightened her back, making her assets bounce a bit. "But I'm afraid your parents might kill me, never mind your boyfriend. Ron might have my back, although I wouldn't want to wake up at night with his wand up my arse."

Mr Weasley burst out laughing, but after seeing the grim expression on his wife's face, he quickly stopped.

"Why would I put my wand up your arse?"Ron asked with a raised brow. "Unless the snog with Hermione was you being an actor and you play for the other team? Sorry mate, but I like the girlies."

"No like that you prat! Do you know how much a Stinging Jink hurts from the inside? Or how much a Petrificus Totallus hinders you taking a shit? Serious business mate, serious business."

"_**HARRY POTTER!**_"

"Sorry Mrs Weasley. Not taking a shit. _**Going to the restroom**_." Mrs Weasley looked like Aunt Marge when Harry inflated her. Her face was scarlet red as she was about to explode when Hermione seemingly snapped out of her trance and turned to Harry.

"Less talk." She said forcefully, her eyes shining like a predator's. "More snog."

And with that, she grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Unfortunately... or fortunately in Harry's case, the force of her move made them fall out of their chairs. The boy fell on the ground with an overzealous brunette on him, snogging the daylights out of him. Harry felt the sizeable breasts smashing into his chest as Hermione started grinding into his body. Remus and Ron burst out laughing so hard, they needed the table and the kitchen counter respectably to hold them from falling to the ground as well.

Hermione came up for air and smirked at Harry.

"Is that your wand Potter?" she asked. "Or are you just happy to see me?"

"Happy." Harry groaned as the brunette was grinding herself on his erection. "Definitely happy."

"_**How dare you**_!" came the enraged roar from Molly Weasley. "_**Not under my roof you**_..."

"For the record!" Harry managed to say when Hermione continued to kiss and suck on his neck. "This is my house!"

To Remus, that was enough. He fell to the floor and laughed so hard, he feared his lungs might pop.

"Alright there mate?" Ron asked as he looked over to the table to his best friends on the ground. "I can stun her if you want some air."

"Nah, I'm good." Harry forced out with difficulty. Hermione then whispered something into his ear and his green eyes widened.

"My room." He snapped. "Right now."

Hermione scrambled to her feet and ran out of the kitchen. Harry struggled to follow but almost fell over his own legs.

"What happened?" Remus asked through his happy tears. Harry didn't look back but still yelled back from the hall.

"_She has no panties on_!"

Ron spit out his tea he was trying to drink, right on his father who hid behind his newspaper. Molly wanted to follow, her wand already in her hands when Remus stopped her.

"He was right you know." He said. "It _**is**_ his house. And he's far better with locking charms than you are at unlocking them. Just let the boy live. You saw he didn't force anything." The Weasley matriarch looked torn now.

"Not fair." Ginny pouted. "I don't have panties on either."

Remus, who held on to the kitchen counter to stand fell over again.

"Wow." Was all Hermione was able to say. She was staring up at the ceiling to the master bedroom here at Grimmauld Place. Her eyes were glassed over; her face was dreamier than Luna's.

"I aim to please." Harry added, satisfied with himself. James' diary did help him in his first time. His father was kind of a pervert when it came to sex and wrote pages over pages about sex.

"Just wow." The brunette breathed again. She had a happy grin on and had an almost unearthly glow. She needed this almost as much as Harry did, he saw.

"Yeah, you said that before."

"What came over us?" she asked, her hazel eyes meeting his for the first time since they finished having sex. "What happened? One minute you're my best friend and the other, you are putting your dick in my arse."

Shocked at what she said, she put her hands over her mouth in shame. Harry chuckled and raised himself on his elbow. He watched the girl as tears started gathering in her eyes.

"Don't be sad." He said and strokes her cheek softly. "Hermione, we needed this. We needed a bout of youthful freedom. What we did... it's a beautiful thing. I'm glad you were my first."

This made her relax a little as she let him brush her tears away. "I'm glad too Harry." She answered and breathed a small kiss on his lips. She then groaned and stretched. "God, I'm so _**sore**_!"

"You should be. First time and all."

"Yeah, I know. But Harry... not that I'm complaining, but why me? I know a lot of girls who have crush over crush for you back at Hogwarts."

"You know them?" He asked back, his eyes wide. "Who?"

"Well, Cho likes you."

"Fine way she's showing it." Harry snapped.

"I personally don't really like her. But I think Luna has a small crush on you. I'm not sure though. She's kind of hard to read."

"Understatement of the year."

She giggled and continued. "Susan Bones has the biggest crush on you. It might be even more than that."

"How so? I never really talked with her before. I only got to know her a bit in the DA."

Hermione looked a bit nervous but marched on. "Harry, if I tell you something, you promise not to let anyone else know? Not even Ron?"

Harry's brows knitted in confusion but nodded.

"I overheard Hannah and Susan talking after the DA." Hermione started, looking away from Harry. "Hannah wanted to make a love potion keyed to you and Susan to, as she said, _finally make that blind idiot notice her_. She sounded so bitter too. Hannah doesn't like you for some reason. Susan talked her out of it but she sounded so sad. Almost as if she got used to not being noticed... by you."

Harry groaned and fell back on the bed. Hermione turned to him with confused eyes.

"Thing is, I think Susan's a really good looking girl. I mean, she has the biggest... well... chest..."

"Say it." Harry cut in. Hermione raised a brow, not really understanding.

"Tits. Jugs. Boobs. Say it. It's not hard. Also, it's the truth."

"Harry you know I don't condone trash talk."

"Neither do I. But if it's true, then it's true. I'm not trying to be disrespectful. Men have chests. I have a chest. You don't even have tits Hermione. You have boobs. Girl, they are _**big**_. Be proud of them."

Hermione blushed a bit but nodded. "Well, Susan has the biggest boobs in our year. And an arse to kill for, as George said once. Seriously, she is so beautiful she even gets noticed by everyone... except you of course."

"I'm aiming to remedy that." Harry admitted. "I like Susan, she's nice. She's not enamoured by the Boy Who Lived, at least not as far as I know. A great body is a benefit, but not really an aim for me. We'll see."

"In the mean time." Hermione smiled seductively. "Come here."

"Aren't you sore?"

"Oh, woe is me. I'll endure I'm sure."

It was an extremely satisfied Harry and a really sore Hermione who walked down to lunch that day. The brunette found it hard to walk straight and needed to lean on Harry to be able to come down the stairs. The others were already there, eating. Mrs Weasley still looked furious, but the others were okay. Remus had a smile on his face as he saw the two teens come in and sit down.

"How are you Harry, Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm just so sore. Honestly, I just can't believe there is no spell to help me with that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's just a time issue." Mr Weasley added helpfully. "I remember when Molly..."

"Arthur. Don't." His wife snapped. Remus rolled his eyes at the red haired woman.

"Molly, we talked about this. They're young. Let them live."

"This is not living Remus! This is... disgusting!"

"How so?"

Everyone turned to Ron, who asked the question but didn't even look up from his stew.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Ronald Weasley!"

"No, it was a good question." Harry added, backing his friend up. "Why is it disgusting?"

"You are far too young to do this Harry! And you aren't even married!"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a few seconds before shrugging.

"I admit to being a little old fashioned." Hermione said softly. "But Harry was right. I'm beautiful and I should be proud that I am."

"That doesn't mean that you should just jump into bed like a scarlet woman!"

Hermione flinched, stung, but gathered herself quickly. "Not everyone's. Just Harry's. He's my best friend and I am happy and grateful that he was my first. I don't trust anyone as much as I do him. Erm... sorry Ron, no offence."

"None taken." The redhead answered, still eating. "I wasn't a great friend to each of you, I know. I'm working on that."

"Atta boy." Harry exclaimed and punched the redhead's shoulder, who almost swallowed his spoon.

"I'm a growing woman." Hermione continued. "And we are close to war. I want to live life to its fullest. I might not love Harry romantically, but he is the closes thing to a brother I have. I trust him with my life, my happiness, and to be honest, with my virginity. He didn't take anything_**. I**_ _**offered**_."

Harry squeezed her hand and offered her an encouraging smile. Mrs Weasley still looked unconvinced but she at least kept her thoughts to herself.

They finished lunch and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all went on to refurbish the house. Remus had to leave to meet Dumbledore with Mr Weasley soon and the teens didn't want to bother the angry Molly Weasley. They had to admit, just by themselves and without the overbearing presence of the Weasley matriarch, they made pretty good progress. As night rolled in, they were finished with every bedroom and bathroom, using every charm and spell they knew to conjure furniture, repair broken items and change the colours of the walls or rugs. The teens sighed in satisfaction as they gathered in the kitchen again to eat dinner. Mrs Weasley was silent all throughout, but they didn't really care. They joked and laughed and made plans for the rest of the house.

The library was Hermione's job only because of the sheer amount of spells she knew about categorising. The others will handle the living room, hall and kitchen.

The teens then all went into their respective, now clean, warm and inviting bedrooms. Harry threw his shirt and trousers on the ground, promising himself to put them away tomorrow morning. He slid into the king sized bed under the soft covers. He still felt Hermione's scent on his pillow, something he just refused to remove.

His door opened slowly and he smiled. Right until his nose caught the scent of vanilla.

"Come in Ginny." He said and sat up in his bed. Even in the darkness, he saw the redhead's eyes widen.

"How did you know?"

"Vanilla. Hermione uses cinnamon shampoo."

"Oh."

"Come, sit." Harry invited, patting the bed. Ginny became braver and walked up to him, sitting at his feet. Harry turned the lamp on his cupboard on and saw the nervous expression Ginny wore.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really." The redhead said, smiling slightly. "Harry, do you think I'm beautiful?" she blurted out. Harry nodded, his eyes running over her body. She wore the oversized T-shirt for bed again, but nothing else.

"Of course you are. Why wouldn't you be?"

"You made Hermione feel so beautiful today. She never believed me. I always tried to make her see how much she grew up and filled out, but she never did. I'm glad she finally admitted it."

"I am too. She's far too pretty to think herself to be ugly. But what about you?"

Suddenly, Ginny jumped on him, forcing him back on his bed. She threw the covers off of him and straddled his hips. Harry felt her uncovered sex brush his boxers. She groaned and started grinding herself to him as she saw Hermione do this morning.

"She was right." Ginny said, biting her lower lip. "We do need this. I need this too."

"But..." Harry tried. "Michael... or Dean..."

"I'm single." She groaned. "I broke up with Michael last year. I told Ron I was with Dean to make him angry."

She raised her soft brown eyes to Harry's green ones and tried to look as innocent and sexy as she could.

"Why? Don't you want me?"

Harry groaned as Ginny pushed her hips to his forcefully, smashing her pussy to his erection.

"I'm not doing it with lesbians." He managed to say. Ginny froze.

"I'm not gay." She said, flabbergasted that Harry even said it.

"Not yet. But I saw how you watched Hermione's cleavage." Harry had to admit, he was quoting James' diary again. His dad talked about gay women a lot only because Lily's best friend was one and she and James got along famously. This Miranda Jackson was the one who helped James and Lily get together in the first place.

"I saw that when she jumped me in the kitchen... you watched _**her**_."

Even though Ginny stopped moving, she was still in a really special place on top of him. Harry fought to stay eloquent through it all.

"Why are you saying this?" Ginny asked softly as she started grinding to him again. "I'm. Not. Gay."

"Then... let's try something... shall we?"

"Hmm... sure..." she purred. Harry groaned in pleasure again.

"Close your eyes." Ginny did so but didn't stop moving. "Just imagine what Hermione did to me... but imagine you in my place."

For a few seconds, Ginny's movement slowed as she scrunched her eyes closed. She seemed to fight to imagine what he asked her. Then, he saw her face soften. Her lips parted and she sucked in the air with a quiet whisper. Her hands went up to Harry's shoulders and gripped him as her grinding quickened. Although her breasts weren't quite Hermione's size, they were still a handful and she pushed them into his chest. Through the fabric of her shirt, Harry felt her nipples harden as her movements started becoming erratic. Ginny bit her lower lip to resist a huge scream as she finally came. She rode out her orgasm as her forehead fell on Harry's chest. Her breathing was erratic and her hips were now resting softly on Harry.

"Wow." She breathed. Harry chuckled and rolled the redhead off of him.

"Hermione said the same thing."

"Not surprised. But Harry, how did you know?"

"What? That you're gay?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I don't think I'm fully gay. I mean, I can't be. Up to this point, I was masturbating thinking about you."

Harry froze and Ginny looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. Flattering even. I guess I saw the signs you know? Gay people usually don't really know they are gay until they try it or something."

"But how did you know what the signs were?"

Harry smiled, thinking back to the diary. "My mum had this friend. She was her... well, Ron. Mum was more like Hermione, loved studying and all that. Miranda was her fun side, someone she could count on to just tear her from the library and pull her to Hogsmead."

"And she was a lesbian?"

"Yeah. Lily helped her finding it out and helped her to work it out with her parents."

"Did Professor Lupin tell you this?"

Harry thought about just nodding, but instead he leaned over to his cupboard and pulled the diary out of the drawer.

"This was my dad's." He said and showed the redhead the leather bound booklet. "He started writing it in his fifth year and finished it sometime before he died. He was really good friends with Miranda. He actually let her stay at his house when her parents kicked her out."

"They ran their daughter off?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"Only for a week or so, until they calmed. They were Muggles and highly catholic, as far as dad knew. They accepted it in the end. She even married."

"Really? Do you think she's still out there?"

"Well, according to dad, she went out to Norway with her wife after the war turned for the worse."

"Oh." Ginny grew silent and Harry put the diary back in its place. "I can't be gay Harry."

He chuckled and poked at the redhead's side where he knew she was ticklish.

"Sorry Gin, but I kinda have evidence."

"Knock it off!" she laughed as Harry continued to poke her. She swatted his hand away like a fly. "No, you don't understand. I _**can't**_ be gay. Mum would kill me."

"Again, sorry Gin. No offence but I don't think she really has a say in the matter."

To Ginny's bewildered expression Harry just waved. "I'm serious. I love you mum, you know that, but she is kind of overbearing, you have to admit that. So what if you want to bugger a dame or two? That's your decision."

Ginny laughed. Her voice sounded like small bells clinging.

"Where did you get this vocabulary? Did your dad's diary teach that too?"

"Honestly, yes. Dad thought that people used up too much energy to act like others wanted them to. He had many arguments with his parents about his language but he didn't really care. He said it as it was, always the cold hard truth. If I'm deeply in love with a girl, I will call what we do 'lovemaking'. When not, I'm fucking. S'that simple."

Ginny nodded at each point he made, but her face was still in a frown.

"I can't." She said and shook her head. "I can't admit to being gay. It just brings so much stuff with it you know? So much fear. Who knows how my friends will react in school? Or the teachers? My brothers? I can't sacrifice all of that just because my libido is uncontrollable."

Ginny snuggled into Harry's side and the boy gave her a one armed hug.

"I would agree. But I admitted to Remus that I'm scared to be better in class because of Ron and Hermione. No offence, but Ron is a quite jealous person and he's easily angered. Hermione... it's complicated with her, but it can still happen. I didn't want to lose them. Do you know what Remus said?"

"What?"

"That if they grow to hate me because of something like this, they weren't good friends to begin with. And I agree."

"But this is completely different!" the redhead exclaimed. "That's schoolwork! But Harry... I might be _**gay**_!"

"So why not have sex with someone?" Harry asked slowly. "I know you shouldn't use others, but if you experiment a little you could find out if it's true. You said it right: you _**might**_ be gay."

Ginny wanted to say something but Harry's door opened and Hermione walked in. She wore her pyjama pants and tank top, same as last time. When she saw Ginny in Harry's bed, her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Your bed was empty." She said in a strange voice. "I thought you might be here. I'll leave you two alone."

"No, Hermione wait!" Harry yelled as he jumped up. Before the brunette could leave, he grabbed her hand and guided her to the bed.

"I think there are a few things Ginny might want to tell you. I'll leave you to it." Harry winked at Ginny. The redhead's face was filled with terror but Harry just smiled encouragingly and turned to walk out of his own room.

"Don't go." Ginny pleaded. "Stay. Help me through it."

Harry didn't know what to do. Things might get heated with these two and not in the bad way either. Maybe he will just sneak out when they start to go at it?

"Sure." He said and sat at the feet of the bed. Ginny sat up and turned to Hermione, who eyes her curiously.

"Hermione. I admit to doing... well, I don't really know what we did... okay, so I came here to be with Harry. But he... well, he said something that... _**might**_ be true. I... I need your help." She bit her lower lip in fright as the elder brunette nodded slowly.

"Okay. Whatever you..." she couldn't finish because her mouth was covered by Ginny's. Her eyes widened and she seemed to try to lean back and escape, but the redhead's arms snaked around her shoulders and held her in place. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but that was the wrong move. Ginny's tongue slid in and started massage Hermione's. The brunette's defences seemed to hold as her hand came up to Ginny's chest to push her off. Another wrong move. As the tips of her fingers brushed against Ginny's creamy white skin, her resolve broke and she eased into the snog. After a few minutes she even took control of it.

Harry almost wanted to cough or clear his throat only to see their reactions. But this was important to Ginny. To be honest, Harry was just shooting in the dark when he told Ginny that she was a lesbian. He just remembered what James wrote about the 'signs' and the redhead just fit them all. It was a gamble, but it seemed to pay off.

Meanwhile, Ginny's fingers ran into Hermione's wild locks and pushed their lips together even tighter. They fell on the bed with Hermione straddling the redhead and grinding against her. Her movements seemed more experienced than Ginny's tries. Hermione grabbed one of the younger girl's breasts while still snogging the daylights out of her. Harry didn't see how, but Hermione's top landed on his head as the two threw it away. He removed the offending cloth and turned to the two. What he saw made his blood boil.

Ginny's T-shirt was pulled up enough to make her naked breasts escape their prison. Hermione's naked boobs were smashed against the redhead's and they were grinding them together, massaging each other's nipples.

"Oh snap." Harry breathed as he saw one of Ginny's hands slid into Hermione's pyjama pants and massage the area between her legs. The brunette took a sharp intake of breath and bit on the redhead's neck. Soon, both the T-shirt and the pants were discarded as the two naked girls were still snogging each other furiously, but now they were also massaging their pussies with each other's. Harry stood slowly, knowing that he wasn't needed anymore. He was almost by the door when he heard Hermione.

"Don't you dare." The brunette snapped as Ginny bit on her nipple. "Get back here mister! This is your entire fault you know..." she couldn't finish since one of Ginny's fingers slipped into her sex and was now massaging her from within. Harry, torn about what he should do, just stood there, looking away from the lovemaking.

"Where... my wand..." Was all Hermione managed to say as now two of Ginny's fingers were working inside of her. Harry, being the helpful lad he is, summoned her wand and handed it to her. Hermione waved it, muttering a spell with all the concentration she could muster. Her top slowly changed into something Harry just guessed about. It seemed like an artificial dick, but it was attached to leather straps. Hermione fought with Ginny to get a moment of freedom, only to strap the toy on herself. Even from his place Harry saw the light going off in Ginny's eyes as she watched the brunette stroking her artificial member slowly.

"You ready?" she asked softly. The redhead nodded energetically, a shit-eating grin overtaking her face. She spread her legs and let Hermione enter her.

"You're... not a virgin?"

"Quiddich... does that..." was all Ginny could mumble out. As Hermione started to fuck her, the redhead started moaning louder and louder until Harry had to think quickly and put on a silencing ward around his room. If he had to go by moans and yells, Ginny had almost five orgasms in twenty minutes. The satisfied and predatory smirk on Hermione showed that she enjoyed it as much as the redhead did.

"Come here Harry." Groaned the brunette. Harry didn't dare not comply. Hermione was scary when she was horny and wanted something done. She spun Ginny around on her stomach and entered her again.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively, still politely looking away.

"Fuck me Harry." Was all she commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." Harry kicked off his boxers. His cock was already rock hard as he got on the bed and positioned himself right behind Hermione. When he entered her, he needed to close his eyes to concentrate not to orgasm on the spot. Hermione was so wonderfully hot, wet and tight, it was impossible to control himself.

"Wrong entrance." Hermione groaned as she still fucked Ginny. The girl was so out of it right now that she couldn't even moan. Harry could see saliva bubbles come out of the redhead's mouth. She was gone.

"No it's not." Harry said as he pumped her wildly.

"Harry. _**Wrong entrance**_." The boy could hit himself on the forehead. He was getting an invite and he almost let it slide! He pulled his cock out of Hermione. It was shining from all of her moisture. Without further ado, Harry pushed it right inside the brunette's arse. This time it was Hermione who couldn't control her moans of pleasure. She was now pumping Ginny wildly, only because that made Harry's movements even wilder. Ginny seemed to come to when she saw the almost unearthly satisfying pleasure on Hermione's face.

"Is he buggering you?" she asked as she looked back. Hermione couldn't speak, just nodded her head.

"Do me." Was all she said. Hermione, not waiting a second pulled out and, like Harry did, just enter Ginny's arse. The redhead gave a soft and slightly painful yelp but she got used to it quickly. In no time, she was yelling with the pleasure of it all.

"I'm coming." Hermione mumbled almost incoherently. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted, slivers of saliva dripping down her chin and falling on Ginny's back, mixing with her sweat.

"Me too." Ginny added, her hands gripping the pillow. She was pushing her arse up in the air every time to meet Hermione's hips in a loud smack as the brunette pumped her with vigour. Soon, they screamed with release. Harry, who almost inhumanly so stayed in control all this time, finally let himself go into Hermione's bum. Feeling the warm, sticky liquid fill her up, the brunette came gain with a wild trash, which made her hips slam into Ginny, who in turn came again as well. Harry rolled off of Hermione, who in turn did the same on Ginny.

"So, was it good?" Harry asked with a ridiculous grin on his face. Both girls still had their eyes closed and were breathing hard.

"Talk... tomorrow..." Ginny groaned. "Sleep... now..."

It didn't take either of them to fell asleep less than five minutes. Harry counted. With a small shake of his hand, he wandlessly cast a primitive cleaning spell on the girls and one extra on Hermione to make his semen disappear from her bum. With the brunette almost fainting, her magic dispersed and the strapon she used turned back into her tank top. Harry put their clothes away and tucked them in. The girls snuggled closer to each other, Ginny pushing herself back into Hermione who hugged her with one hand. Harry smiled at them fondly as he pulled his boxer up and went to have a shower. He cast another silence ward on the bathroom to make sure he won't wake up anyone.

When he was clean and arrived back in his room he saw that the girls didn't even move a muscle. He shook his head with a smile and climbed into the bed, snatching as much of the blanket as he could. He even snuggled up to Hermione who was still hugging Ginny. By reflex, Hermione pushed her bum into his hips. Harry fell asleep with a smile.

Ginny was right. Sleep now. Talk tomorrow...

"_**WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS HAPPENING HERE?**_"

The screeching was so loud, in shock Harry just rolled out of the bed and landed on the floor. Ginny and Hermione shot up like they were shot with electricity. The three teens stared at the redheaded fury that was Molly Weasley.

"We were sleeping?" Harry tried innocently, peaking from behind the bed. That was the wrong thing to do, because the matriarch zoomed in on him.

"_**HARRY POTTER!**_" with that charging roar, Mrs Weasley pulled her wand out of her dress and shot a nasty purple curse at Harry. The boy managed to roll out of the way and almost by reflex, shot a powerful shield spell. The almost solid magic slammed into Molly and the older woman was pushed out of the room. She fell on the floor in a heap but instantly struggled to get up. Knowing about the commotion that was about to happen, Harry quickly summoned the girls' clothes. Both Hermione and Ginny got it and dressed in lightning speed.

"What is going on here?" yelled Mr Weasley as he arrived at the door. He saw his sputtering wife standing and holding Harry at wandpoint with the youth staring at her in defiance. He saw Hermione and Ginny on the bed and although they were now covering their decency in their nightclothes, the elder Weasley had no illusion about what happened.

"You... you arrogant brat!" Mrs Weasley roared. "What did you do to my innocent little Ginny! You corrupted my daughter... with... with your freakishness!" Hermione and Ginny gasped and looked at Harry. Whatever emotion he had on his face disappeared instantly and was replaced with a cold glare. His fists clenched tightly and the veins on his arms almost popped. Hermione knew Harry for years now but she never ever has been afraid of him. She now knew that she saw him in every way: sad, disappointed, happy, satisfied, angry... but never have she felt so much cold fury from him. While Mrs Weasley's anger was burning hot as she stared at the boy, Harry's was icy and frosty. His was way scarier.

"I didn't touch your daughter." Harry forced out, his face so tight he couldn't move his jaw much. "I didn't because guess what: she's gay. Even _**if**_ I would do anything to her... never would I force myself on her. I would only do whatever she wanted me to."

"Harry." Mr Weasley tried. Although he wasn't proud about what happened and was shocked to his core about Ginny's sexuality, he tried to diffuse the situation peacefully. It was no use, he knew when he looked at his wife.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" the redhead matriarch spat. "My little Ginny is the perfect little girl! She's not some... dyke slag!"

Hermione gasped but Ginny's face was filled with fury. She jumped out of the bed and marched over to her mother, blocking Harry from her view. Molly's face instantly softened.

"Ginny dear, you're not at fault." She cooed. "You were manipulated by... that boy."

"I. Was. Not." The girl forced out, her eyes aflame. "Harry was telling the truth."

"Oh dear, you might believe it. But dear, You Know Who is the same... maybe you were _Imperiused_..."

Harry stiffened even further. Mr Weasley secretly begged to any deity out there to make his wife shut up. Mrs Weasley tried to grab her daughter's shoulder but Ginny took a step back.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. "How dare you compare Harry to He Who... ." Ginny swallowed a shudder and marched on. "He was nothing else but kind and sweet even though I literally threw myself at him."

"But that was his plan, dear! Can't you see?"

"Mum, he turned me down. He didn't touch me at all."

"That's because I arrived in time to spoil his plans!" Mrs Weasley started losing patience with her daughter.

"There were no plans!"

"Drop this nonsense young lady! You are going to marry a respectable wizard, bear his children and take care of his home!"

"No I won't! I won't marry a wizard!"

"_**Ginny, you are not gay**_!"

"_**Yes I am**_!"

Mr Weasley gasped at his daughter's loud declaration. Mrs Weasley jumped forward and grabbed Ginny by the shoulders.

"I'm going to fix you dear, don't you worry. I'm going to make it all good, I promise."

"Get your hands off of me!" Ginny struggled, but Molly's grasp was iron clad.

"Molly dear, stop this." Mr Weasley tried and reached over to put his hand on her shoulder, but the woman just shook it off.

"Not now Arthur! Don't you see that our daughter is sick? She needs our help!" Ginny almost managed to escape, but Molly grabbed her again. "Keep still!"

But then she felt a grip on her arm. She looked to the side and saw Harry Potter. Hermione, who felt like a bizarre spectator of the events, watched her best friend and brother fearfully. She was, more than ever, afraid of him. Never before did Harry inspire so much fear in her.

Apart from the unnatural shine in his eyes, nothing showed Harry's anger, but everyone felt it... his magic rolling off of his body in waves. It was all a sixth sense to them, telling them one thing. Run.

"Molly Weasley." Harry hissed dangerously and it got through to the redhead matriarch. "For your disrespect for my house and person you are no longer considered a friend of House Potter and House Black and are unwelcome in our house. You have one hour to leave before things get violent."

Then he turned to Ginny and his face softened. "You are welcome to stay Gin. As is Ron." Using the brief shock of her mother, Ginny escaped her grip and stepped behind Harry.

Mrs Weasley, yet again, was inflating like a balloon and almost snapped when a red beam shot her from behind. She fell over, stunned. Everyone in the room watched Ron put his wand away.

"Ronald!" Mr Weasley yelled, but in all honesty, he couldn't fault his son.

"Sorry Dad." The youngest Weasley boy shrugged. "You know it was better than the alternative." He motioned to Harry. Mr Weasley sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Harry, you know what you did is really serious." He said to the black haired youth. "You just kicked out our House from Grimmauld Place. Well, except Ron and Ginny."

"I know. I'm more aware about my titles and powers than others think. And I was serious. She was about to hurt Ginny."

"I don't think she would have gotten that far..."

"Yes she would." Ginny cut in, tears in her eyes. "She would try spells... healers... then, when nothing works, she would try to beat it out of me. I know. Harry told me enough of his relatives."

"It's true sir." Harry added. "My Uncle always tried to beat the magic out of me."

There was silence for a few moments, Mr Weasley eyeing the slump body of his wife. "Do you really think she would sunk so low? On your relatives' level?" He asked Harry, who nodded grimly.

"I thought I knew my wife." The older man whispered. "I'm not going to lie. I did have a different life in mind for Ginny. Every parent has one made up when it comes to their children. I can't honestly say that I'm not disappointed. But I want the best for my children... and if you think you know what's best for you Ginny, then I can't argue with you. And if Harry helped you acknowledge it... then thank you Harry."

"I just brought it up sir. Hermione confirmed it." Harry pointed out. Arthur seemed to bristle a bit but calmed down instantly.

"I need to get Molly out of here before the wards tear her apart. Harry, I'm sorry it came to this, but until matters are calmed, I don't think you are welcome at the Burrow."

"I understand sir."

Arthur nodded and started levitating Molly to the fireplace to Floo.

"Wow Gin." Ron said, slightly smiling. "Way to make a stand."

"You're... not angry?" she asked back, her eyes wide. Ron was always her favourite brother. Because of the one year age difference between them, they spent a lot of time together when they were young. The disapproval of her older brothers she might manage to take, but Ron's anger would hurt her badly.

"Why would I be?" the redhead boy asked back flippantly. "Do you know how much weight just lifted from my shoulder? Now I don't have to kick boy's arses that touch my baby sister in the ways I don't approve."

Ginny rushed forward and threw her arms around the much taller Ron who suddenly looked really uncomfortable.

"I love you too Gin and all the mushy stuff like that, but could you please get your breasts out of my chest? It's freaky." The girl chuckled but it turned to a hiccup as she finally broke down and started crying. Ron started stroking her hair as he felt his shirt becoming wetter from his sister's tears.

Remus walked over to the room, balancing a dozen pizza boxes in his hands. He peaked out from behind them and watched the teens.

"Did I miss something?"


	2. 2 Sue Bones

I do not own Harry Potter!

The rest of the summer was pretty much without any incident whatsoever. The Weasley family split between Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Bill Weasley against Charley, Percy, who came back after Voldemort's return was official, Molly and Arthur. The two youngest didn't seem fazed by it all. Apart from her major breakdown the day it happened, Ginny seemed happy with herself. Satisfied, almost like tons of useless weight was lifted from her shoulders. Hermione had a spring to her step as well, but that might have been because she was the resident Sex Mother of Grimmauld Place. Both Ginny and Harry regularly slept with her and in the last weeks of summer, she started accepting offers from Bill. When she announced that Bill asked her out, Harry and Ginny stopped having sex with her instantly to let her grow romantically as well.

Although she admitted it wasn't serious yet, Hermione and Bill put a lot of effort in trying to make it work. The age difference wasn't that bad, and Hermione was admittedly more mature than her years should have granted, but they still worked hard to stay together. Without Molly there, the teens, with Bill accompanying them, had to get their school stuff themselves. It was a fun day with the mother of all food fights at Florean's. It was the last day of the holiday when Ron approached Harry.

"Mate, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked. The redhead looked really nervous about something. Harry marked the page he was reading and closed James' diary.

"Sure, Ron. What's up?"

"I'm... _**kinda**_ interested in someone in school." Ron admitted sheepishly. "I need your help."

They were staring at each other for a few seconds before Harry stated to chuckle.

"I might need to know who it is mate. Otherwise, I can't give advice."

"Oh, yeah sure." Ron marched on, putting up a brave face. "It's Cho."

Harry's eyes widened when Ron mentioned his past sweetheart. Or rather, terribly disastrous sweetheart.

"Wow, good work shocking the shit out of me."

"Anytime. So, can you help?"

Harry scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"I don't really know what to say mate, seriously. Well, what do we know? Cho is rather beautiful. She loves Quiddich, which I guess is something you like in her." After the redhead nodded, Harry continued. "She is intelligent and loves to learn, hence her being in Ravenclaw. She's good with Charms but terrible in Transfiguration. She seems to be a nice girl but also lets her feelings out of control." Harry didn't know if he should say this when he saw Ron's hopefully face, but he needed to, in order to be honest. "She's really hooked up with Cedric mate, that's why we wouldn't work out in the first place. I understand since they were really close and they loved each other. I don't know if she's over him, or if she ever will be."

"I guess." Ron said, and deflated.

"Don't get me wrong, you should definitely try." Harry encouraged. "But be prepared for it to be hard. So if it's just a passing fancy, I don't advise you to act on it. If you feel that it could be serious or turn out to be more than a crush and fuck, you should go for it. But mate, for her to take you seriously, you have to take yourself seriously as well. Learn more and harder. Don't wait for the last second to do your homework. Not only to impress her, but because it's your future we're talking about."

Ron nodded and looked thoughtful. "Thanks mate. I owe you one."

"You didn't curse me when I kicked your mum out. Consider us even."

September 1st rolled around, and the group, escorted by Bill Weasley, arrived at King's Cross in time. Bill breathed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips before he left them to go to work at Gringotts. The crew put their robes over their street clothes and went to store their trunks on the train. Harry saw a girl fight with it and she almost fell over but he quickly stepped over and caught it.

"Thanks." She breathed but then looked up. Harry was staring right in Susan Bones' sky blue eyes. Hermione was right. If there would be a 'rustic beauty' in the dictionary, it would have her picture next to it. Her curly hair, which was in a rough ponytail, was an almost rusty orange red, sharp and flaming, a true heritage of her half Scottish, half Irish origins. Her blue eyes were almond shaped, large and shining, her skin a creamy white and had more freckles than Ginny did. The line of her slightly pug nose was way softer than Pansy Parkinsons and gave her a perky, almost fairy like look. Her lips were thick and full and had a natural rosy red tint to them. Harry didn't let his eyes wander downward. God, he wanted to, but his inner gentleman stopped him.

"Hey Susan." He greeted the girl who was now blushing furiously. He remembered that Hermione told him how huge a crush this redhead had on him. He would lie if he said he wasn't a bit uncomfortable, but he marched on.

"Hello Harry." She managed to stammer out. "How was your summer?"

"Eventful but short. Yours?"

"Boring mostly." Susan said as they placed her trunk on the train. She started to ease up to him slowly, even smiling at him softly. "I visited Hannah for a few weeks then went to Sweden with Auntie. Nothing special. How was yours eventful?"

"I would tell you... but then I'd have to kill you." Harry joked, leaning in almost as if he was telling a secret. "You know Voldemort stuff." He was pleased to see that Susan didn't flinch. She laughed a bit and waved him off.

"Yeah, sure. Any Death Eaters you captured?"

"Are you kidding me? I eat Death Eaters for breakfast!"

"Urgh, I wouldn't be your elf. Cleaning your toilet after you got rid of that would be nauseating. How can you stomach such a breakfast?"

"With manliness mostly."

"An overabundance of testosterone there Potter."

"And there is more of it." Harry looked back at his friends who already boarded the train. "Listen Sue, I need to go. But I think we should meet again. I know we will see each other at school but... you get the idea."

"I do, oh Eloquent One." Susan laughed, but her cheeks were flaming again. "Can I invite you then to the Hufflepuff table for breakfast?"

"Sure. See you then?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

Harry gave her a smile that made her knees buckle and boarded the train. He quickly found his friends, but before he could go in, Neville rushed past him, almost knocking him over. Harry stared after the boy before he entered the compartment.

"What's up with Nev?"

"Ron gave up his Prefect's badge." Hermione snapped, glaring at the redhead. True, to Hermione doing something like that would be considered a capital offense. Ron Just shrugged.

"Mione, we all know I wasn't cut for the job. I would rather be Quiddich Captain than anything. Not that I have a chance to get it with Harry around." Harry and Ron bumped fists as the black haired boy sat down. "You're not angry are you?"

Harry was silent, thinking it over. Like last year, he was a bit stung not becoming a Prefect after he did so much for the school. But in retrospect, he did break a bunch of rules and if not for Dumbledore, by Hogwarts house rules only; he should have been expelled a long time ago. Plus, Neville needed it more than he did.

"I think it was a good choice in the long run. Sure, it would have been great to have it, but hey, who I am to accept Ron's sloppy seconds?"

The two boys burst out laughing, and even Hermione couldn't help but smile. As the train started to move, she stood and went to the Prefect's meeting. Harry and Ron started playing simple Muggle poker but with Explosive Snap cards. It seemed enjoyable and they both won and lost equally. Harry noted that Ginny started looking rather nervous as time went on, almost apprehensive.

"Something wrong Gin?" he asked, not even looking up from his game. The girl jumped a bit.

"No, noting. Nothing at all. I'm fine. It's okay."

"Yeah, talk to us when you believe it yourself." Ron added. Then, an ace exploded in his hand. "Bloody hell! I had a flush!"

"My game again." Harry smirked but as he did, his own card exploded. "Aw shit."

"Draw?"

"Deal."

Ron started shuffling again when a soft knock was heard on the compartment door. They looked up to see Luna Lovegood. Ginny froze, which both Harry and Ron noticed, getting an answer for their previous question. Harry motioned Luna to come in.

"Hello." The blonde said in her soft, dreamy voice. "Can I sit here? I am quite unwelcome at any other compartment."

"Sure Luna." Ron nodded, but he had a frown on his face. Harry felt the same. This bullying will have to stop and soon. The girl thanked them with a smile as she hopped down next to Ginny, staring at her with her wide blue eyes. Harry noticed that Luna changed a lot over the summer, and not only physically. Her usually shaggy, dirty blonde hair was now neatly braided over her shoulder; her buttlecap necklace was gone along with her radish earrings. Under her open robes, she wore a rather low cut V-neck blue top which showed her rather handful assets. Harry was bad at measuring, but she might have had Ginny's sized breasts, if not slightly bigger. Her sensual pink lips were in a soft smile as her eyes stared at the now terribly blushing redhead.

"Hello Ginny." She said. For a brief second, Harry saw her eyes lose their dreamy stare and fill with longing. It disappeared in a millisecond, but he was sure he saw it.

"Hi Luna. Nice summer?"

"Not so much. You didn't write."

Ginny's blush turned embarrassed. "I'm sorry. My summer was... eventful. It was just not on my mind."

"Oh, it's fine."

The staring contest continued. Harry and Ron watched them with humour, each smirking.

"Well, Ron." Harry started loudly, his eyes shining with mirth. "Didn't I want to show you my new shrinking jinx? I think we ought to find Malfoy."

"Yes Harry, I think we should." The boys stood and left the girls there. After they closed the compartment door, Harry quickly cast a locking charm on it right before Ron put up a silencing ward.

"A sickle that there will be tops removed." The redhead said.

"You're on."

The two made their way to the front car where they knew the Prefect's meeting was. They passed Susan's compartment. She was sitting with a blonde, tan skinned girl. Hannah Abbott, her best friend. They were talking to Zacharias Smith and Justin Flinch-Fletchley. Ernie and the other girl Hufflepuff in their year, Megan Jones was at the Prefect's meeting. When they passed them, Hannah saw Harry and elbowed Susan. The redhead looked up and her eyes met Harry's. She blushed furiously but she waved to him. He smiled at her encouragingly.

"Something I should know?" Ron asked as they entered the small space between cars.

"Nothing special yet."

"You finally found out that Susan Bones had the hots for you?"

Harry blanched. Did everyone know but him? Seriously?

"Don't look at me like that. It was so obvious, even I saw it. Ever since she entered Hogwarts, she refused to accept any dates either from boys or from girls. She even went to the Yule Ball alone."

"Wow." Harry breathed. This was definitely not fangirl behaviour. Maybe she was really serious about this. As they were talking in between the cars, the door slid open, admitting Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe. The curly haired girl seemed to lose the SNEAK from her forehead. The two girls froze when they saw the boys.

"Hey." Was all Cho managed to say as she looked away from them. Ron stared at her, his mouth opening and closing simultaneously. He seemed to want to say something, but he was unable to.

"Potter." Marietta started, but stopped instantly. She took a deep breath and her pretty face softened. "Harry. You were right. You Know Who is back. My mum... she is still on Fudge's side, saying mean things about you. She thinks Umbridge was right." She sighed and continued. "I... defended you. At home. Mum was furious, but whatever you think about me, I did listen to you in the DA. I learned how to stand for something I believe in. And after last year, I believed you. What I meant to say is... I'm sorry. I did so much bad, I hurt so much people. Professor Dumbledore needed to leave because of me. You were..." she gulped. "Umbridge put you under the _Cruciatus_... I deserved what Granger... _Hermione_ cursed me with."

"Don't say that!" Cho snapped, glaring at the boys. "What that girl did was cruel! She almost ruined your face for life!"

"And I would have deserved it."

"No you wouldn't have!"

"Cho, calm down." Harry tried. He saw something break in Ron's eyes. No crush on Cho Chang anymore.

"Don't you dare say that to me Harry Potter!" the Asian girl yelled. "After you humiliated my in Hogsmead! After your little girlfriend cursed my best friend! _**After you killed my boyfriend**_!" and with that, she ran back where she came from, bursting out in wild tears. Marietta was watching her leave with sad eyes.

"Shouldn't you follow her?" Ron asked. "You know, comfort her and stuff?"

"I really should." The redhead girl admitted. "But I don't think there's a point. Cho broke when Cedric died. She's totally unbalanced. I wouldn't take it seriously Harry. She's just depressed."

Harry nodded, but still eyed the door the Asian girl left through. Did she really think he killed Cedric? Well, for a while even he believed that it was his fault. He got over it though. He just wanted a Hogwarts win, a fair ending to the Tournament. It was not his fault, in the end.

"She's wrong." Marietta continued. "I lost my big brother to the war with You Know Who. My little brother died in a car crash my dad caused a few years back."

"I'm sorry." Harry said and he meant it.

"It's okay. I mean, it's not, but time heals even the most grievous wounds. Cho... she doesn't want to accept it happened. She thinks that if she wants it enough, Cedric will be back."

"No offense." Ron cut in. "But that sounds kind of childish."

"It does, in fact. Well, I should go. Nice meeting you two."

Before the redhead could walk through the door, Harry stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Marietta, would you like to have breakfast with Ron and me at the Gryffindor table tomorrow? We could talk."

The Ravenclaw watched them for a few moments before her face broke into a smile. "Sure."

After she left, Ron turned to Harry with a raised brow. "What was that for? I thought you might go for Bones."

"I will. _**I**_ will be having breakfast with a lovely Hufflepuff at her table. Oh, how could I have forgotten!" he exclaimed theatrically, making a show of slapping his forehead. "Well, that means you have to be with her, alone. Dear me."

Ron laughed and shook his head. "Your matchmaking skills are terrible."

"Well thank you."

"Do you think Luna already got my sister out of her pants?"

"Last time I checked, she was wearing skirt, but whatever."

The two walked back the way they came from and arrived back at their compartment. Ginny and Luna were talking comfortably, but they weren't fooling anyone. Both of their lips were swollen from the snogging they were surely doing before. Ron and Harry negated their spells and entered with cheeky grins.

"So sorry girls. But we're back now. Missed us?"

"Not really." Luna stated bluntly. "But your wards were impressive."

Ron reached over to Harry with an open palm.

"Hand it over."

"What?"

"The sickle, remember?"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, pouting. "You don't have proof."

"Sure I do. Luna doesn't have her bra on."

Harry's eyes snapped instantly to the blonde's chest. Ron was right, the bra that was clearly visible through her low cut top was nowhere to be found. She wasn't perturbed, but Ginny was blushing madly.

"Thank you for the help Ronald. It seems I have forgotten. _Accio bra_!" The silky blue cloth flew from right under Ron's feet right into her outstretched hand. She hid it in the pocket of her robes and looked at them like nothing have happened.

"Damn you." Harry snapped and threw a sickle at the redhead who caught it in mid-air.

"_Thenk yew_."

"Choke on it."

The rest of the trip was kind of uneventful, except of course the visit from Malfoy. Hermione was already back from the Prefect's meeting, and ate some of the chocolate frogs Ron and Harry bought from the trolley lady.

"Oh, how the rat's nest grows." Malfoy drawled as he opened the compartment door. "Who is the blonde one? Another Mudblood? What a flock of traitors and worthless you have gathered Potter. You should be proud. They do seem to be a step up from House Elves."

To everyone's shock, Harry started laughing. Malfoy stared at him like he was going mad.

"Oh, little Dracey." The raven haired boy chuckled. "It's so cute that you think you are funny. Seriously, you're like a bad Muggle horror flick! You think you're scary but really, you are just hilarious!"

Malfoy sneered, eliciting another laugh from Harry. This time, Ron joined in, starting to getting what Harry was going for.

"Hey, you're right." The redhead said. "He does crack me up."

"Strangely enough, he thinks he's worth more than we do." Hermione chimed in. "Even when he does have the worst marks among all of us."

"What do you expect?" Ginny asked, her eyes shining with mirth. "He can't even get into the Quiddich team! Daddy dearest needed to buy a place for him!"

"What do you think that badge on his chest is there for?" Harry added, now all of them laughing.

"You might be right." Luna said, her face completely serious. "It might have been better if he would have dripped down his mother's chin as a sperm."

The whole compartment was frozen into silence but then, almost like a bomb went off, they burst out laughing wildly.

"That's my girl!" Ginny yelled and smacked Luna's bum. The Ravenclaw sent her a small smile.

Malfoy's face was so red, it crashed terribly with his blonde hair. He seemed to be at the verge of explosion.

"Oh, don't hurt the poor lad." Hermione struggled through her tears. "His daddy just went to Azkaban."

"True enough." Ron added. "It's not his fault he's bad blood."

"You know what my Aunt Marge used to say? People are like dogs. If something's wrong with the bitch, something will go awry with the pup!"

That seemed to be enough for Malfoy. He whipped out his wand but before he could curse any of them, Hermione, who was sitting the closest to the door, caught his wand with lightning speed. Years of holding larger than life tomes and books in place strengthened Hermione's grip and now she was smashing, almost breaking Malfoy's fingers to his wand.

"Are you serious?" the brunette asked incredulously. "You come here without your little thugs, alone with your ego and you actually _**think**_ you can win?"

"Malfoy, for your information, each of us could beat the whole Slytherin House with one hand tied behind our backs." Ginny said with a cruel smirk. "You might have Snape on your side, but that won't last forever."

"Why do you even continue this is beyond me." Harry shook his head. "Honestly Ferret, you should just leave us alone."

"You will pay for this." The blonde hissed. Ron laughed out loud at the idiot Slytherin.

"Yeah? You and what army? Malfoy, whenever you started anything, you lost. Quiddich, duels, just name it. Seriously, just _**go away**_."

The Slytherin's eyes narrowed and he sneered.

"I'll be back. And when I will, you won't feel so high on your horse traitors. Remember this."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. His eyes flared in irritation.

"Don't you fucking get it?" he roared, finally standing. He stepped right into the blonde's face, their noses almost touching. "What the fuck are you, a comic book villain? Take a hint you jackass! _**We don't want you here**_. We hate you, you hate us. It is that simple!" Harry's voice started to rise with each and every word only for it to become full blown yelling. "_**If you come here again, I will hurt you!**_ Do you think you have anything on Voldemort! I could turn you inside out with a wave of my hand you pathetic piece of pureblood trash! So, for the last time _**GO THE FUCK AWAY AND LEAVE US ALONE!**_"

Malfoy, who froze in fright, was suddenly thrown back into the wall with enough force to knock him out and dent the metal wall of the train. There was a sudden silence so tense; a buzzing fly could be heard over the normal noises of the trails. Then, everyone who heard the exchange started cheering Harry on. The boy blushed a bit at his explosion, but forced his inner James out and bowed to the masses. He left Malfoy lying where he was and went back to his compartment. His friends watched him silently as he sat.

"Mate." Ron started his voice in a soft awe. "That was bloody awesome!"

"To me, it was quite frightening actually." Hermione admitted. "Don't ever let me be on your bad side Harry."

"I think it was a turn on." Luna's statement came with the brutal honesty and emotionless, dreamy voice she always had. "If I wouldn't be so enamoured with Ginny, I would jump him."

"Erm..." Harry chuckled while blushing. "Thanks... I think."

"You're welcome."

So, that was the last adventure before they arrived at Hogwarts. As they walked on the station in Hogsmead, they noticed that, yet again, Hagrid wasn't the one who gathered the first years. But this time it was...

"Remus?" Harry yelled, totally flabbergasted. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" the werewolf offered lamely. "Sorry Harry can't talk right now. I'm swarmed!" Indeed, the middle aged man was in the middle of a mob of boys and girls whose heads didn't even reach his belt.

"Good luck!" he waved and ran to catch up with his friends. They asked about Remus but Harry told them that he didn't know either. They managed to fit into one carriage, but Luna had to sit into Ginny's lap. Not that the redhead minded.

The ride was kind of boring, apart from the road being very bumpy which caused Luna to fall off a lot of times. The others were helpful enough to catch her even Hermione who couldn't help but blush furiously as the blonde's face slammed into her chest.

"Really nice, Hermione." Luna commented in her dreamy voice and snuggled into the brunette's breasts. "I prefer my Ginny's though. Much firmer."

But yeah, other than that, the trip was nothing special. When they finally arrived and exited the carriage, Harry's gaze washed over the castle. The once magnificent and magical Hogwarts lost a lot of its charm over the years. Although he still considered it his true home, Harry couldn't help but feel that shadows were gathering over the hallowed halls and tall towers. It was Voldemort's legacy: fear. Harry looked over the hundreds of students trying to fight their way into the castle, chatting amongst themselves and their friends, and he saw it. In their eyes, their movements... they were afraid. All coated in youthful energy and curiosity, hate for homework and love for free time and laziness... but under it all they were scared. That can't stand. Can't stand at all.

Harry felt his fingers brush the leather of his father's small diary as he put his hands in the pocket of his robes. James grew up in kind of the same world. Sure he had parents and was far more talented then Harry was now, but he too had Voldemort's shadow over him. In James' time though Riddle was just an upcoming Dark Lord but just as fear inspiring and powerful in a world with even higher stands of racism and Pureblood fanaticism. These feelings have mellowed over the years but not enough. And pathetic pounces like Draco Malfoy kept them alive.

"Harry!" came a yell. The boy turned to see someone trying to fight their way towards him and his little group. The mob spat out Susan Bones as she finally pushed and crawled her way to him. She was breathing hard and her robes were torn open. She was already wearing her Hufflepuff uniform and although her tie was slightly undone, she looked pristine.

"Hey." She breathed.

"What's up Susan?" Harry then noticed her slightly red, bloodshot eyes. "Something wrong?"

"Can I sit with you?" she asked, her eyes pleading. "Please?"

"Well, sure. Can I ask why?" The two stared following the trail Hermione split into the students. As a Prefect and one who took rules very seriously, she was kind of notorious among the other Houses. Hermione found more snogging couples and out of order students than any other Prefects combined. No one really dared to stand in her way, not even older kids.

"I... don't really know how to say." Susan admitted, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "It's about Hannah."

"Abbott?" Harry asked back with a raised brow. "I don't really know her. What happened?"

Susan sighed deeply. "It's her business, I shouldn't... what the hell, and she deserves it!"

Harry listened to her monologue, letting her vent.

"Hannah had the biggest crush on Cedric." The redhead admitted. "That's why she was so mean to you during the Triwizard Tournament."

"Ah, I remember." Harry did. Hannah was one of the girls who wore not one but two Potter Sucks badges.

"Yeah, she did go over the top hasn't she? We kind of had a little war over that actually."

"How so?"

"We had different... _**interests**_." Normally Harry would have been oblivious, but the pages over pages James ranted about little nitpicks and snips girls made and how they expected to be mind-read all the time. He got what Susan was trying to imply.

"You rooted for me?"

Susan blushed but nodded shyly. "I did. I never wore those awful badges. I wouldn't accept anything from Malfoy."

"Now that you mention it, I don't remember you attacking me at all. Thanks for that by the way."

"No problem Harry."

They finally arrived at the Great Hall and entered the Dining Hall. Harry watched Hannah as her eyes followed them. She was angry beyond belief. But she wasn't glaring at was glaring at him.

Suddenly everything made sense. Hannah liked Cedric... Harry took away the Hufflepuff's chance to glory when he was named another Champion. Not only that, her best friend, Susan Bones fell for the offending Champion, straining their friendship. In the previous year, when they formed the DA, Hannah seemed strangely docile, which might have been because Cho was advancing on Harry, his own crush, which made Susan's chances to get him less than minimal. But now, Harry took the first step to get to know Susan. Harry who has now robbed Hannah of her best friend and her crush. He might need to watch his back more carefully than he anticipated. First Cho, then Malfoy, now Hannah. Fantastic. Bloody fantastic.

"After you." Harry motioned for the redhead Hufflepuff to sit first and then slipped in between her and Hermione who watched them with a raised brow.

"Susan?" Ginny asked in surprise. She got to know her when they were, in retrospect quite often, paired up by Harry at the DA. "What are you doing here? No offence."

"None taken." Susan smiled and tightened her Hufflepuff tie. "I just... don't feel that much welcome at my table."

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry all turned to the Hufflepuff side where glares were directed at them and their guest. They all carefully turned back and eyed each other.

"We're at war with Hufflepuff now?" Ron asked in a whisper. "Slytherin wasn't enough?"

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed. "We're not _**at war**_ with anyone! For your information, I'm friends with Daphne Greengrass! She's from Slytherin and she's really nice."

"You know Daphne?" Susan turned to Hermione.

"She sits next to me in Ancient Runes and Arithmacy."

"I'm partnered up with her best friend, Tracey Davis in Muggle Studies. She's so cool! She knows a lot about Muggle technology. I think her dad's a telly repairman or something."

Hermione's eyes shined in the obsessed, information gathering way Harry and Ron feared so much, but Dumbledore saved them. The aged Headmaster stood and every conversation instantly died.

"Now, Professor McGonagall will get on with the Sorting. Please, proceed!"

The Scottish Professor straightened her glasses and started reading off the names. After 'Znaimi, Anderson' went to Ravenclaw, McGonagall gathered the parchment, the Sorting Hat and the three legged chair. Gryffindor got six new little firsties.

"I swear we weren't that small." Ron commented again, just like previous year. Hermione shut him up with a glare.

"Now!" Dumbledore stood up again. "To the new faces, welcome! To the old, welcome back! As always, Mr Filch asked me to note that magic in the hallways, as always is forbidden. Although I'm not sure we'll use the methods he advised, but it will be punished. The Forbidden Forest is just that... forbidden. I feel the need to ensure this since some students..." there his gaze shifted to Harry. The whole school followed it and Harry sunk a bit under the attention. "Felt the need to be adventurous. This if for your own protection. Now, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor faced some difficulties and hasn't arrived yet, but you do not need to worry, she'll be here by Monday. Speaking of which, since it is Friday, for the first time in many years, this season will begin with a weekend."

"You might have also noticed that Professor Hagrid is not at the table anymore. The reason for that is that he has accepted to be the Gamekeeper to Beauxbatons to be close to his... new family. Now, Remus Lupin accepted my offer to return as Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor."

The applause was deafening and it came from all three Houses... even some from the Slytherin higher years. Remus stood and bowed to the students before sitting again.

"As you might also have noticed, the OWLs to have not arrived yet." Harry froze in shock. He looked at Ron who looked the same. With the Ministry fiasco, Sirius' death and immersing himself in James' past literally kicked the OWLs out of his mind. "That is because the school and its staff and the Ministry have been otherwise occupied. Have no fear, we asked the Department of Education to forward the results to us and you will find yours on your bed when you go to your Dormitories. What I want to gracefully ask you is that in a letter, write down the NEWT level courses you wish to take and give it to your Head of House. Over the weekend, we will write your schedules so on Monday, you can start your year with renewed energy and passion. Now, tuck in!"

"About time!" everyone laughed at Ron's outburst as dishes upon dishes of food appeared on the tables. Soon, all of them were digging into the piles of deliciousness. Harry watched as Susan chooses spicy sausage and mashed potatoes. Not that he minded, but he wouldn't be too comfortable with a salad maniac. With a side glance, he watched as Lavender and Parvati frowned at the fatty steaks and other assorted meats. They halved a chicken breast and shared it while eating only vegetable salad as sides.

"Seeing something interesting?" came a coy, yet shy voice. Harry snapped out of his reverie and saw that while he was thinking, his eyes drifted to Susan's considerable sized bust.

"Sorry." He blushed but the girl waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. I saw by your eyes, you were in thought." She then slightly sat more upright, making the buttons of her school shirt strain and almost burst. Harry gulped heavily and Ron coughed, apparently choking.

Harry's head snapped away with so much force, his neck cracked. Susan and Ginny laughed heartily at the boys.

"Harry, don't blush!" Ginny exclaimed. "Not staring would worry her more, I think!"

"True." The Hufflepuff admitted, eyeing the black haired boy. "Do you like it Harry?" her voice suddenly turned shy and even a bit scared of his opinion.

"I don't think there's a good answer to that." Harry said, turning away. He saw Susan deflate a bit and Ginny giving him a nasty glare. "It's not that I don't think you're beautiful Susan. To the contrary, you are the most gorgeous girls I've ever seen in my life. But I don't want this to turn only an attraction. Let's just go on a date before I rip your shirt off."

The shine returned to the girl's eyes and even Ginny looked satisfied.

"When did you become so suave Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Just channelling my inner James Potter."

Ron laughed, already knowing about the diary. It hit Harry that with Ron and Ginny already knowing, Hermione was the only one who didn't.

"That's a nice skill to have." Hermione's sidelong glance didn't deter the boy who munched on his sausage with fervour. Susan, who seemed a bit tense when she sat with them slowly, let it melt away and let the Gryffindors get to her. Ron's humour was really bad but that fact that he knew it and made them laugh intentionally with it, was just pure fun. Seamus was a Halfblood and loved anything Muggle. His healthy obsession with movies and music made for interesting topics with the Pureblood Susan. Dean was an artist and had a bright future in both Muggle and Magical artistry, be it painting, drawing or just simply, creation. He had some sketches he did on the train and when he showed it to her, she just marvelled.

Lavender and Parvati were the definition of bimbos but they had a certain depth to them nobody seemed to realise. They might be talking about makeup and fashion all the time, but they had serious chances in getting into modelling or the beauty industry. The amount of spells and potions they knew about things like this were almost overwhelming. They had a really great mindset but unfortunately for them, fashion wasn't a class at Hogwarts.

Neville was the last person in their year who she hasn't really talked to but it seemed that the round faced boy was in his own little world. His new Prefect's badge was shining on his chest brightly, clearly polished a myriad of times. Susan could understand perfectly. Neville was notoriously bad at every class he was in except Herbology which nobody took really seriously. Susan saw it as an important subject and had a strange kind of honour bound to it since her Head of House was teaching it, but had no ability to excel in it herself.

Then she turned to Harry who was now having a silent conversation with Hermione. They were leaning into each other and were whispering something in hushed but hurried tones. A pang of jealousy made her breath hitch, but Susan quickly swallowed it. She knew this for a fact: Harry and Hermione were attached by the hips. If anyone wanted to get together with Harry, she needed to get into the good graces of Hermione Granger, the girl who she needed to share Harry with. Even if they weren't romantically involved, the brunette was notoriously close to the Boy Who Lived. Susan had no problem with that.

Harry laughed and turned to Susan whose heart stopped for a split second. His shining emerald eyes were famous among the girls of Hogwarts. They were staring straight into your soul, picking out every piece of information in there, making them his. Also, their exotic beauty gave his face a strange handsomeness. Harry was by no stretch a great looking guy, Susan had to admit that. His face inherited his body's skinniness, making small hollows under his cheeks. While he was always clean and he cared for his teeth, his messy hair, oldish looking glasses and really disgusting free time clothes gave him an unkept, dirty look. What Susan saw in him was much deeper than looks. He was brave, kind, silent but always ready to fight for those he cared for. He was a bit of a rogue and kind of antisocial, being close to only the Weasleys and Hermione so not a lot of things were known about him except the wild tales and rumours flowing around him at Hogwarts. Susan didn't know what to believe of them. Sure, some did sound over the top, like fighting a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets or actually killing Professor Quirell, but the fact that the stammering young Professor disappeared and Harry was in the Hospital Wing in a coma in their first year was suspicious as well as Professor Dumbledore granting Gryffindor massive amounts of points at the end of year feast.

Harry was a mystery to everyone outside his small circle of friends. When Susan started crushing on him, she had no idea. Of course, almost like every little girl on the British Islands she had a crush on him way before she even met him. The Boy Who Lived was a legend for children, buddy to boys, Prince Charming to girls. At that front, he did disappoint... but he was just so much more than that.

"What?" Harry asked with half a sausage hanging out of his mouth. Susan's eyes refocused and she giggled.

"Well Harry, I never really thought you'd be one for sausage." Ron burst out laughing while Harry blushed a bit. He quickly recovered though and swallowed.

"Well, I would eat chicken but it's too much for me. Too many _**bones**_. Can't really bear my teeth into it."

"Maybe you're eating it wrong. If you'd use your tongue more, you would find succulent, wet flesh you would grow to love. Let me demonstrate." Susan picked up a roasted drumstick and ran her tongue over it. Harry watched, mesmerized at how her trained, soft looking pink tongue danced and teased the white flesh of the chicken. Susan managed to gather it in her mouth and sucked it off the bone. A small drizzle of meat sauce ran over her chin. She put her finger under it before it fell and put it in her mouth, sucking it off. She smiled at Harry who seemed to be frozen in place. With a small smile, Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face but even that didn't manage to wake him.

"Do it again..." Ron managed to whisper out in awe.

"That was a religious experience." Dean added.

"No... blood... in... brain..." Seamus groaned, his eyes almost popping out of his head. Ginny laughed at the boys and muttered something like '_**pathetic**_'.

"Oh, hush you!" Ron snapped. "I bet if Luna would have done that you'd be the same!" His sister blushed and turned back to picking at her steak. Susan raised a brow in shock.

"You're with Luna Lovegood?"

"I am. Is there a problem with that?" Ginny's voice sounded defensive. Susan backed down with her arms raised.

"None. But be prepared to break some hearts in Hufflepuff. You are kind of their femme fatale there."

Harry, who managed to snap out of it, quickly finished his dish before the desserts appeared. He was totally silent, just ate his treacle tart. Both Susan and Hermione watched him with a little worry. His face was tight and his eyes didn't wander from his plate.

The dinner was over soon and the students felt their eyelids grow heavier. Dumbledore stood again and wished them good night. The fifth year Prefects started gathering the first years. As they were streaming out of the Hall, Hermione grabbed Susan's hand and pulled her over by the door. Harry raised a brow, but Hermione waved him off, motioning for him to go to the Common Room. The boy nodded reluctantly but obeyed.

"Is there a problem?" Susan asked nervously. "Did I do something wrong?"

"We need to talk." Hermione answered in a tight voice. "About Harry."

Susan crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the brunette, not letting herself be intimidated.

"Is this going to be the '_**don't hurt him or they'll never find your body**_' talk?"

"Yes." Hermione said bluntly. "But not as you think. I'm glad you're interested in him and I can say for sure that he's interested in you too."

"How would you know that?"

"After your _**little show**_, he grew silent. Wonder why?" Susan grew a bit embarrassed and shook her head. She did wonder, but she wanted Hermione to answer. "He reacted. He had fun with you and he's worried about that."

"He's worried because he likes me?" the Hufflepuff asked incredulously. "Is this about Chang?"

"Partly. Cho was a really bad experience for him. Sure, he didn't handle it as he should have, but that is mainly my fault... and Cho's. But that's not it. I could give you the things I prepared to say whenever Harry would seriously think about a girl, but I don't think there's a point to it anymore."

"What did you prepare for?"

"I should say that Harry is a private person and that you shouldn't push him to reveal his secrets because he would clam up. But now... he changed this summer. He's more... happy I guess. But... I can't really say. I don't want to betray his trust." Hermione bit her lower lip, struggling with her words. "He _**has**_ been through a lot. He lost so much... I think he's a bit worried that he'll lose you if you get closer to him."

Susan nodded, understanding what Hermione was saying. She half expected Harry to be hard to handle.

"So about the gossip going on around him..." she started but Hermione cut in.

"All based on truth, but that's about it. If you want to know, you should ask him yourself. But yes, you're on the right track. The only thing I can say is that you can fool around with him, if he wants that. I might even say he _**needs**_ it. He needs to be a teenager for a while. He's too much of an adult."

That coming from Hermione Granger scared the living hell out of Susan.

"But there is one thing I need to ask you." Hermione said with her brown eyes staring into Susan's sky blue ones.

"What is it?"

"Never hesitate. Don't lead him on. If you have doubts about something, tell him. If you have second thoughts, tell him. If you are uncomfortable, tell him. If you are only fooling around, tell him. And when you start falling for him, seriously... tell him. He will do his very best to make you feel appreciated, but don't be fooled with his new attitude. He's not good with words."

Susan was nodding at each and every point Hermione made. She had a crush on Harry for the longest time and she guessed that it ran far deeper than that. But now... she didn't quite know. Even if she was _**truly**_ in love, she needed proof. She wanted to be closer to Harry, this boy she watched from afar for the longest time. She liked him that was certain.

"Thank you." Susan breathed. "You gave me a lot to think about. I will try my best."

"I know. You are a nice girl." Hermione said with a kind smile. "Speaking of which, what was that drumstick stunt? I never would have thought you to be a little seductress." Susan blushed and looked at her feet.

"Sorry about that. You're right, I'm not like that." She admitted slowly. "I don't know what came over me. I've been flirting with him ever since he helped me with my trunk at King's Cross. He just... brings out something in me. Something I never knew was in there to begin with. It's like he found the little sexy minx in me and can summon it with his presence. I don't know how he does that."

"Tell me about it." Hermione mumbled under her nose, but Susan caught it. "Well, good night. Sorry to keep you."

"It's okay. I really appreciate your help Hermione."

"It's Mione to my friends." The brunette smiled. "And I thank you, Susan. I needed to take care of Harry for a long time now, but I need to find my own life. It's good to know I can pass him to someone like you."

Susan was touched. She felt moisture in her eyes but smiled. "That means a lot coming from you Her... Mione. Thank you."

The brunette nodded and started walking away. She stopped and looked back at the redhead Hufflepuff with a half grin. "Oh, and Susan... Hurt him and they'll never find your body." With that, she left Susan at the Hall.

Hermione arrived at the Common Room, only to find utter chaos. Younger students were huddled behind couches and sofas, peeking out at the three standing in the middle of the Room. Ron and Katie had their wands out which were pointing at each other's faces, emitting sparks. Harry was standing between them with raised hands, trying to stop the duel before it began.

"You don't _**deserve**_ it Weasley!" Katie shrieked wildly, shooting a nasty looking curse. Harry grabbed her wrist and twisted in enough for the spell to sail innocently into the wall. "Don't stop me Harry! You know I'm right!"

"Don't hide behind him!" Ron roared. He wasn't trying to fight, but his wand was aflame with accidental magic. "I got it because I deserve it!"

"No you didn't! It should have been me! If not, then Harry but not _**you**_!"

"Katie." Harry tried, but his voice was swallowed by her screeching.

"You got into the team _**because**_ of Harry! You winning last year was an _**accident**_!"

"That's not true!"

"_Weasley is our King_!" Katie started singing mockingly. Ron's face turned beet red and he snarled.

"Stop it!"

"_You can't fight, Malfoy is right, Weasley is our King_!"

"_**Stop**_!"

"_He could protect the Goals if he could eat the Balls, Weasley is our King_!"

"_**THAT'S ENOUGH**_!"

Harry's roar stopped the two fighting sides. Katie cowered and looked truly afraid of the boy, whose eyes were filled with that cold, freezing fury Hermione saw in him when he kicked out Molly Weasley.

"Get out of my sight." He hissed dangerously. Again, his magic wasn't visible but Hermione felt it just roll off of him with every heartbeat. Katie, who was scared to death, ran up the girl's dorms, her friends going after her. Harry visibly calmed and even Ron deflated. The redhead rubbed his face tiredly as Ginny patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay." She whispered. Hermione came forward, looking at Ron with worry.

"What happened?" she asked. Ron just shook his head and fell on the couch. The other students deemed that fit enough to come out of their hiding places and walk uneasily to their dorms.

"Ron got something with his letter." Harry answered and held up the golden badge with a lion and a snitch on it.

"You became Quiddich Captain?" Hermione was both amazed and proud. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"No, really! I knew how much you wanted this. Good work Ron."

The redhead's shoulders sagged and his head fell in his hands. "It's nice that someone actually is happy for me."

"You prat!" Ginny hit him on the arm with enough force to make him flinch. "I _**hugged**_ you!"

"I didn't." Harry quickly said. "Sorry mate."

"S'nothin'. You're into redheads anyway."

Harry and Ron laughed and the tension broke. The black haired boy glanced at Hermione who knew what was coming.

"What did you talk with Susan about?" he asked, curious. Hermione did her best to look innocent.

"Just encouraging words from your older sister. Don't worry I didn't scare her away."

"Mate, you hit the jackpot with that girl!" Ron exclaimed, suddenly out of his sadness. "The boobs on that one are fucking amazing!" During the summer Ron learned from Harry's new vocabulary, but although the black haired boy used it only when he was angry or when he wanted to make a point, Ron was far freer with it, to Hermione's chagrin.

"Ronald Weasley!" she yelled and put her hands on her hips. "That is utterly disrespectful to Susan! And in front of Harry no less!"

"Although I think you're right..." Ginny added, looking at her brother. "I'm inclined to agree with the bookworm on this one. Don't really use those words in front of girls."

"Okay then." Ron said sheepishly. "I'll remember that. So, how do you think Hermione did on her OWLs?"

The brunette froze for a split second before she ran up the stairs to her dorm. Waiting a few seconds, Ron started chuckling and pulled out an envelope from his robes. Ginny stared at him before chuckling evilly.

"Oh, you're bad."

"Revenge is sweet." Ron smiled smugly. Harry watched the entrance to the stairs, looking thoughtful.

"How didn't the rug catch on fire as she ran?" he asked seriously, making Ron and Ginny burst out laughing. A few minutes later they heard a blood freezing scream as the brunette ran back down.

"I don't have it!" she yelled, her face desperate.

"Jeez Mione, why wouldn't you?" Ron asked, feigning innocence. "Unless..."

"Unless...?" Harry played along.

"Unless she did so horribly, she needs to retake her fifth year. It never really happened, or so they say." Ron explained. "I heard from Fred and George that if someone would do this badly, they could get into Hogwarts a History for how terrible they were. Nasty business, that is."

Ginny and Harry nodded, looking sad. They watched Hermione who started shaking and was about to burst open in tears. Not wanting to torture her any longer, the three burst out laughing and Ron showed the brunette the envelope. The myriad of feelings crossing her face were hilarious. First confusion, then realisation, happiness and anger. From where she stood, Hermione lunged at Ron, tackling him to the ground. The two rolled around on the ground while Ginny and Harry were yelling off bets.

"A galleon on Ron!" The girl yelled excitedly.

"Family honour is nice and all Gin, but her has no chance. Hermione! Go medieval on his arse!"

"You have reach Ron! Get her!"

"C'mon Mione! In the balls! Knee in the balls!"

The brunette heard Harry and her knee went up in a flash. Ron squealed and paled. His body froze and Hermione snatched the envelope from his hands. She struggled to her feet with a laughing Harry helping her up. She tore it open and read her OWLs.

"I passed." She breathed. Ginny, who was helping Ron gather himself after a fatal blow to his pride and family jewels, rolled her eyes.

"Well, what did you expect? Something other than an O?"

Hermione blushed and passed the letter to Harry who read it carefully.

"Just one E, the others are straight Os. Great work!" Harry hugged the brunette as tightly as he could. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Harry. How did you do?" The boy fished it out of his pocket and gave it to the girl. She read it and she froze in shock.

_**Charms: O.**_

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts: O+.**_

_**Astronomy: O. (Automatic)**_

_**History of Magic: E.**_

_**Potions: O.**_

_**Transfiguration: O.**_

_**Divination: O+.**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: O.**_

"Wow Harry." She breathed. "You did great!" then her brows furrowed. "What's this _**Automatic**_ at Astronomy? I have the same."

"So do I." Ron answered for her. "I think it might be because of the attack on McGonagall. Maybe the judges thought they shouldn't mark us under stress like that?"

"That makes sense." Ginny quipped in. Hermione nodded her consent and yawned. They took another few minutes to talk about OWLs and give Ginny some advises about how to study for them and what to expect. Ron didn't do badly for himself either, but to both Hermione and Harry's opinions, he could have done much better. The redhead just shrugged it off. Harry understood that this was Ron's style; he didn't feel the need to be exceptional, only when it came to jealousy. He seemed to start to grow out of it though. In short, Hermione was angrier at him than Harry was, but that was on principle. Someone not doing their best they can when it came to studying was a crime to Hermione.

Almost an hour passed when they finally were drained of energy and they went to sleep. Harry didn't even feel the pillow hit his head, he was out instantly.


	3. 3 Love is in the Air!

I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry was woken up by a rather unusual occurrence. Someone was duelling in the dorms.

"What's all that about?" he groaned sleepily as he poked his head out of the curtains around his bed. He quickly ducked though when a yellow curse flew right by his nose. "Bloody hell!"

"Sorry mate!" Ron yelled as he dove right into Harry's bed. He wore only his pyjama pants and nothing more as he cast a small ward around his new HQ. Spells hit the shield with force but it held.

"What the fuck is going on here?" The green eyes boy yelled as he summoned his wand.

"Neville." Ron hissed. "I don't know what's going on with him! We were in the showers when he just went ballistic!"

The last spell broke through Ron's ward and sailed right between them.

"Okay, enough." Harry exclaimed and jumped out of his bed. With a small wave of his wand, Neville was disarmed. The round faced boy sneered and tried to summon it wandlessly as Harry did, but to him, it didn't work. It seemed it just angered him more.

"Give me back my wand, Potter!" he roared. Dean and Seamus, who were already up, just stared at Neville with wide eyes.

"No." Was all Harry said. "Not until I know what's going on."

"Weasley there thinks I won't be as good a Prefect as he was."

"That's _**not**_ what I said!" Ron exclaimed angrily and stepped next to Harry. "I said that you really need to take this seriously!"

"Don't you think I do? Just because you are the Boy Who Lived's _**dog**_ and get his sloppy seconds, doesn't mean that everyone can sail through life! You only got the badge because Harry didn't want it!" A shadow passed over Ron's face. Neville was lying, but the redhead didn't care about that.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked Neville softly. "I never saw you this angry before."

"You just be silent Potter." The round faced boy spat. "I'm a Prefect now! I won't let you lose the House Cup because you can't keep your mouth shut! You have Weasley and Granger in your pocket but not me! I will be on your ass 24/7 and if I catch you, I will make sure you get punished!"

And with that, Neville stormed out of the dorms. The four boys just looked at each other in utter shock.

"What just happened?" Ron asked, flabbergasted. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"I have no idea." Dean admitted as he and Seamus got out of bed. "I never thought Neville was capable of being so... violent."

"I honestly didn't say anything." Ron said as he looked at Harry. "I know I'm not really good with words, but I didn't!"

"I know Ron." Harry watched the door where Neville stormed out. "I know."

The boys cleaned up and got dressed in their uniforms. They went down to the Common Room where Hermione and Ginny were already waiting for them.

"Did something happen with Neville?" the brunette asked. "He just stormed out."

"On the way." Ron groaned. True to his word, as they walked down to breakfast the boys filled the two girls in about what happened in the dorms. Both were shocked.

"I don't know what could have happened." Ginny said. As she went to the Yule Ball with him two years ago, she knew him most on a personal level. "Whenever we talked, he was really nice, if a bit quiet and shy."

"He's a good enough guy." Hermione added. "I used to tutor him in... well everything except Herbology. He's really good in that. Almost professional. But... he's kind of... lacking in other classes."

Harry rolled his eyes at how much Hermione was struggling with her words. "So, he's pretty much shitty in every class he's in. Got it." The brunette bustled a bit but nodded. Ever so slowly, she got used to swearing. The four reached the Hall and saw Susan leaning on the wall right next to the entrance. She was staring at pretty much nothing; one of her hands was playing with her rusty red hair. She seemed to be biting her lower lip, thinking about something.

"Good morning." Harry greeted her as they reached the bottom of the stairs. The Hufflepuff snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at them.

"Oh, hey! Got your OWLs last night?" Harry fished the parchment out of his robes and waved it in the air. Susan made a grab for it, but Harry, using his superior height to his advantage, put it above his head where she couldn't reach it.

"Not so fast." Harry smiled. "Yours first." Susan pouted, pushing her considerably thick lips out. For a brief second, images about her actually using that mouth of hers for something else flashed through his mind, but Harry gathered himself quickly. Susan pulled out her own parchment and folded it in two. Then, with a devilish smile she slowly unbuttoned her school shirt and put the piece of paper in her cleavage.

Hermione and Ginny could almost hear Ron and Harry's jaws hit the floor. It took them a few seconds before they gathered enough brain cells to think somewhat.

"So, don't you want to see it?" Susan asked softly. Harry took a step forward with a shit eating grin. He was praying to any deity who was listening to not get a smack in the face. He stopped in front of Susan and even pushed her into the wall a bit. Their eyes met as he stared deeply into her sky blue gaze. Susan felt her heart flutter as Harry leaned in, his almost electric eyes not letting hers go. Harry felt her cool breath on his face as the tip of his nose brushed against hers.

"You have your weapons." Harry whispered into her ear. Susan's knees buckled as his soft breath tickled her ear.

"I have mine." His arms snaked around her, hugging her body even tighter against his. Harry felt her muscles tighten under her clothes; the porcelain white mounds of flesh on her chest were heaving, and the bright red spots of freckles burning like the blush on her cheeks. Harry leaned down. Susan felt moisture gather on her breasts as his warm breath hit them. She felt his lips part and his tongue dash out to tease the parchment hidden there. Susan felt Harry catch the piece of paper with his teeth and pull it out slowly. When it was out he caught it with his fingers and smirked at the girl. As he looked into her eyes, he saw them darken in desire.

Harry took a step back and started reading Susan's OWLs. The Hufflepuff snapped out of the fog of desire in her mind and quickly buttoned her shirt up and fastened her tie. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were staring at the two with wide eyes.

"Wow, really nice!" Harry exclaimed and gave his own parchment to Susan who opened it. The two walked into the Hall like nothing happened. The flabbergasted trio quickly followed them. They sat at the Gryffindor table (far away from Neville who was at the place closest to the teacher's table.) while Susan smiled at Harry sheepishly.

"I know I promised a date at my table." She admitted. "But I don't think that's an option right now."

"Not to worry!" Harry smirked as he waved his arms around, indicating to the whole Gryffindor table. "I have a table of my own." Susan swatted his arm but laughed heartily. They sat in front of Hermione, Ron and Ginny who were still a bit sluggish.

They started eating slowly, talking about OWLs when Luna skipped into the Hall.

"Good Morning!" she exclaimed loudly as she breathed a kiss on Ginny's lips. The group heard gasps all around them, but none of them turned around to see who it was. If the smallest redhead didn't care, then they won't either. If anyone would start something because of her sexuality, they would defend her without a word or the slightest hesitation.

"Morning dear."Ginny said with a smile. Harry just noticed that the blonde Ravenclaw showed more emotion than usual. That was good. He and Ron already planned something to help her get bullies off of her back, but nothing of substance came up. Luna looked at Ron and Harry with a slightly clueless and questioning expression.

"Marietta Edgecombe asked me to tell you that she won't be able to come down to breakfast today. Something about boils... but she'll be at lunch, so if the invitation still stands, she'd love to eat here with you."

"Thanks." Ron answered with a frown. He seemed a little disappointed, but lunch isn't that far away. Harry piled ham and sausages on his plate with beans and toasted muffins. Susan watched him with a raised brow.

"Hungry much?" she asked with a humouring smile.

"Not really." He answered, stuffing food in his mouth. "You know, growing boy and all."

"Ah, the excuse which always works. Cheater."

"But I won." Harry pointed out. The others laughed and started eating as well. They made small talk throughout the meal and after it ended, they dispersed. Ron and Ginny went up to the library to find some books about Quiddich tactics and past Hogwarts teams. The shock alone that Ron would willingly go into the library for anything was enough for Hermione to accompany them.

"I just _**got**_ to see this." She breathed as she followed the Weasley duo. Luna, who of course went with her girlfriend, said her goodbyes as well. Harry and Susan decided to take a walk around the Lake for an hour or two.

"The weather is really nice!" Harry exclaimed as he threw his robes on a nearby rock. He rolled his sleeves up and undid his tie. The sun was shining brightly but the autumn winds were already blowing through the Scottish mountains around them. It caught Susan's hair, but she didn't care. She loved the chill.

"It is." She admitted but then gave him a cheeky smile. "Did you just play the 'nice weather' line? Really Harry?"

"What can I say?" he laughed. "I'm new to this."

"So am I."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Susan set her robes on the bright green grass and sat on it, undoing her Hufflepuff tie. Harry leaned on the rock, still semi standing. Both were watching the surface of the Black Lake as it moved with the wind. It was beautiful.

"I've heard you never dated before." The boy started softly. "Why?"

Susan didn't look at him but she knew he was staring at her back. She almost felt it. She blushed a deep red because she knew he knew. He asked because he wanted to hear it from her.

"Because I had a crush on you." She sighed. "I wasn't asked out for a long time you know. It took a really long time for me to lose my baby fat. Even in fourth year I was a bit chubby."

"Where did it all go?"

"I exercised. I was really miserable for a long time because of my looks. My mum was Irish and really loved to cook and eat. She was... well slightly overweight." She finally looked up and saw Harry's raised brow and small smile.

"Okay, she was fat." Susan admitted, laughing. "My dad was a tall, muscular man though. One of the finest Aurors there were. He actually served his training years with Neville's dad and Sirius Black." Harry stiffened, but Susan, who watched the surface of the Lake again, didn't see. "When I was little, he always told me stories about them. It was hard to hear that Black was in Azkaban. And now he's dead... strangely I feel bad about it."

"He was my Godfather." Harry said. Susan turned to him, wide eyed. Harry sighed deeply and put his hands into his pockets. "Sirius was innocent. Pettigrew was my parents' Secret Keeper and he was the one who betrayed them to Voldemort." Again, he noted with satisfaction that Susan didn't flinch. "Sirius went after him and Pettigrew blew up the street. It was him all along."

"I always wanted to believe that." The girl said. "I don't remember dad very well. What I do know is that every night when he put me in bed, he told me these magnificent stories he and his friends did as Aurors. Sirius, the jokester. Sirius the manchild. He even visited us once."

"He was a good man."

"He was. I'm sorry I couldn't meet him."

"Sirius would have loved you. " Harry smiled at her and Susan marvelled at it. This wasn't the cocky grin she got so used to seeing on his face. This was a soft, honest smile of a happy man.

"So, back to my point." The redhead managed to say, tearing her eyes away from the boy's. "When I was young it wasn't sure whose traits I will inherit, mums or dads. It turned out to be my father's, fortunately. But when I was just a little chubby girl, I was so terrified of being... ugly." Harry laughed a little, causing Susan to blush. "I was young and stupid! Stop laughing!"

"Sure." He managed to fight his chuckles. Susan huffed and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"If you're not interested, I won't continue!"

Harry just shook his head fondly. "Please. Continue."

"Well, in fourth year Megan – That's Megan Jones, my dorm mate – finally had enough of my pathetic wailing and showed some exercises. She called it... fitness program? Something about gymnastics as well. That girl can bend in ways I find unnatural, I tell you." She saw interest flare up in his green eyes. "No, I won't introduce you two."

"Oh, no. I was much more interested in what _**you**_ learned." Susan blushed but gave him a seductive smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" they chuckled slightly. "Anyway, after I lost my excess weight, I was asked to the Yule Ball, but I didn't go with any of them. It's hard to find a serious date when they asked me while they were drooling at my cleavage."

"I know the feeling." Harry admitted. Susan opened her mouth to say some obvious joke but closed it instead. She realised that they were having an honest, serious moment.

"It's hard." She said, watching the giant squid under the surface. "One would think that being beautiful is an advantage. But these..." she raised her breasts slightly. "These make finding an honest man really hard. Sometimes I honestly considered a shrinking charm or something."

"That would be a crime against humanity." Harry said, smiling slightly. "But I guess I understand. I hate it when people ogle at my scar. I know it's different, but still..."

"I have no illusions about my body Harry." Susan said and stared into his eyes. "I know it is special. I know everything about it. I know that some of my traits seem almost unnatural. Every girl in Hufflepuff asks me daily what spell I used to make my breasts so large and firm. What potions I used to get abs. But they don't understand. I don't want to use my body to get boys. I don't want boys. Just one." But as she realised what she said, her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened. Harry blushed and looked away, watching the clouds on the clear blue sky. The colour reminded him of Susan's eyes, so he might as well turn back to her.

"How?" he asked finally. "How did you start feeling so strongly for me?"

Susan thought about that. For years on end, that was the thing which bothered her immensely. She couldn't place exactly when she started falling for Harry or why.

"Maybe it was in second year." She admitted, not only to the boy next to her, but to herself. "In first year, I was... don't be angry... but I was a little disappointed. We grew up on stories about the Boy Who Lived, this great child hero who was larger than life and saved all of us from Voldemort. Of course, none of us knew how you looked like; all of us just imagined a knight in shining armour or a Prince Charming. I honestly don't remember what I thought but when I saw you..."

"Yeah, I was kind of pathetic wasn't I?"

"No offense... but yeah. I mean, I was _**taller**_ than you!" Harry laughed at that, satisfied that he grew enough to have half a head over her now. "You looked so weak, and tiny and silent... I always imagined that you would arrive on a Unicorn or something and just sweep me off my feet and ride into the sunset..."

Harry burst out laughing. Susan huffed again but it didn't take long for her smile to appear. Thinking back on it, it did sound kind of stupid.

"Don't you dare laugh, Mister!" she exclaimed and hit his leg, the only part of him she could reach. "Almost every girl though the same!"

"Sad but true..." Harry managed to clean his eyes of happy tears. "Please, continue your... epic tale."

Susan hit his leg again but with more force. "Shut it you! Where was I?"

"At the sunset riding part."

"Oh, yeah! Well, I was a bit disappointed in you. But next to it all, you looked so lost. Sure you had Ron and then Mione, but you had this aura about you. You almost _**radiated**_ loneliness." She let him chuckle at that. "In second year, I was bullied heavily by Justin. No one helped me, not even Professor Sprout. Without definite proof, her hands were tied. When you sent that snake after him, he stopped. You became my hero."

"It just went on from there. I watched you play Quiddich, heard stories about your magnificent adventures with Ron and Hermione, the dangers you put yourself in to save others... of course I didn't know which ones were rumours and which the truth was. But whenever I saw you, you just had that smile of happiness when you looked at your friends... It didn't really matter what I heard from a person who heard it from another and so on..."

"For the longest time, I just watched you. Both of us started to grow up and as time went on, I started to slowly realise that you would never notice me. The DA was my only chance, but I saw Cho being interested, so the little bravery I could gather just diminished."

Harry finally sat down next to her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm glad we're talking." He admitted. "I'm glad about... this." He motioned to Susan and him. "Whatever this is."

"Yes, I think we are at the 'whatever this is' stage." The redhead smiled. "You know about my feelings now. But what do you think?"

Harry turned from her and crossed his arms over his knees. He watched the Lake as it reflected the sky above them, the silhouette of the mountains on the always moving waters. "You were honest with me Susan. So, in turn, I will be honest with you too. I... I don't really understand feelings in general. I had some help." He remembered James' diary.

"Still, I need time. I don't know about the rumours about me. I don't know what you know about my home life, but it's not daisies and rainbow coloured unicorn shit. I admit, I feel something... I don't know what it is yet. Many things. Curiosity, warmth, a feeling of adventure and quite a lot of sexuality. But I also want... _**this**_ to be more. What I say is that we should just go with it and see what happens."

"So... I'm your girlfriend now?" Susan asked with a cheeky grin. Her humour seemed to be lost on him as he sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"I want you to be. God, I want you to be my girlfriend so bad. I love Hermione to death, but I need a different girl in my life. Someone I can feel things for I'm incapable to feel for her. I'm sorry if I bring her into this but you have to understand that up until this point she was the only girl I've spent a lot of time with. She was with me for most of my life, lived through the adventures I usually forced on her. She soldiered on and even protected me... even from myself most of the time. And that is the most important thing you need to understand: trouble _**will **_find me."

"I know." Susan breathed. Her head fell on Harry's shoulder. He leaned in closer, letting her snuggle into his neck as his arm snaked around her back. "I know you have a bad habit of being in danger. I'm not a Gryff, like you are Harry. I admit I'm a bit afraid of what can happen. But... I want this between us to continue. I want this enough to face the dangers around you."

"Even if it's Voldemort?" Susan grew quiet. Warmth spread through her body, beating the chill the hated wizard's name caused in her heart. But she knew what she felt, even if Harry wasn't quite ready to hear it. She nodded into his neck.

"Even if it's V... Voldemort." Strangely enough, Susan saying the name made Harry smile. It was almost like the last piece of the puzzle, clicking into place. She was brave enough to face a threat this terrible... even if it was just in words. Harry turned to her and noticed that their faces were not even inches apart. He couldn't control himself anymore. He leaned down and his lips touched hers in a soft kiss. This wasn't the passion filled snog he was used to with Hermione over the summer. This was almost like a little whisp of wind, precious and soft, caressing and enticing.

They didn't even open their mouths. Their tongues didn't dance in a wild massage. It was a promise.

Susan and Harry spent the morning at the Lake, just talking. The boy learned a lot about her and her about him. Susan was an only child of Auror Maximilian Bones and simple housewife Esther Bones née Taylor. Both were Purebloods but both loved Muggles and their lifestyle. Unfortunately, because of their standing they couldn't quite enjoy the technologies of their non magical counterparts as much as they would have liked to. Both Max and Esther died when Susan was six when rogue Death Eaters hunted them down. Susan was not at home, visiting her Aunt Amelia for the night. The Death Eaters, Alexei Romanov and Nina Endrei, both Russian, were arrested and Kissed by Dementors after they were found guilty. Amelia adopted Susan and she lived with her ever since.

Harry for his part told Susan about his home life, the Dursleys, Dudley's bullying and the lack of friends he had. His flippant, almost uncaring tone scared the girl quite a bit. How can someone be so nonchalant about being treated so horribly? It also seemed that Harry deliberately turned a blind eye to his relatives, almost like he didn't care what they did to him.

"I can't change them." Harry admitted. "They are free to believe what they want. Do I love them as relatives? No. Will I ever? No. Will I ever forgive them? Fuck no. I didn't deserve what I was forced to live through. But from their point of view, it wasn't fair either. I was literally dumped on their doorstep, another hungry mouth to feed. And I know that I did a lot of accidental magic which couldn't have been a joyride for them. I might have hurt them even. So, while I never will forgive them, I can't really blame them. Does that make sense?"

They also snogged quite a lot. Harry wasn't pushing anything and let Susan be the leader of the speed of how things were going. His inner James teamed up with his libido but in the end Harry fought them down and kept his hands for himself. Susan seemed eager to be more physical just didn't know how to go around it yet. Sure, she was flirty and seductive but Harry was her first boyfriend, the first boy she kissed, and so on. She needed time to adjust. No matter the beauty of her body, she wasn't used to someone else touching it. She only rarely pleasured herself, not wanting to go into anything sexual until she had a partner.

They talked and snogged for a few hours more. Time flew by and soon they needed to go to lunch. The two gathered their robes and walked back to the castle, hand in hand.

"You seem to be happy enough." Hermione smiled as Harry and Susan sat down next to her. "Feel the need to share?"

"A gentleman never tells." Harry said, piling up his plate. Hermione snorted in an unladylike fashion.

"Not even to your bisexual and highly attractive sister?" Ron, who was already eating, spit out his pumpkin juice and had a coughing fit. Hermione blushed only a small bit but kept her cocky smile.

"Oh, look at that!" Harry laughed. "I'm starting to taint her!"

"Merlin, I will miss our bitchy little bookworm." Ron rubbed a nonexistent tear from his eyes. "I swear, if Hermione starts talking like that, the Apocalypse isn't that far behind."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Why, can't I let go of myself once?"

"Oh, don't even start. I know for a fact that you can _**let go**_ really well."

Hermione blushed a deep crimson after Harry's declaration and said nothing more. Susan raised a brow at the two, but didn't comment. Clearly this was one of those in-jokes she will have to get used to. The little group ate with fervour, chatting about the next school year. Hermione suggested that after lunch they should go to the Common Room to talk over their schedules and NEWT level courses. Harry noted that he would rather go to the library since Susan couldn't go into the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione conceded so after they were full... and had to wait for Ron to be full as well... the four walked up to the library, using Harry's numerous secret passageways. Susan just watched in wonder how easily her boyfriend navigated through corridors she didn't even knew existed. That's another things she will need to ask him about.

The library was so empty that even the teacher wasn't there. They chose a table at the edge which was largely hidden by the bookshelves and pulled out their letters.

"I don't know about you, but I don't really know what do to after Hogwarts." Ron started uneasily. To their shock, Hermione nodded as well.

"I'm your opposite actually." She said. "I have far too much ideas and I can't chose."

"One of Hogwarts' biggest flaws." Susan sighed as she read her own OWLs. The brunette raised a brow at her in question.

"How so?"

"Well, sure we have Transfiguration, Charms and such, but what about honest work? What do you need to know to be a good Healer? Potions, sure, but what else? Do we get taught healing spells? Magical diseases? Anything? What about law? I know Muggles have lawyer and judges Hermione. Which class is that taught on?"

Harry nodded, already thinking about it. James wrote the same thing when he started sixth year and had to choose NEWT classes.

"You're right." Hermione admitted with a sigh. "We are pretty much going into our careers blind."

"So what now?" Ron asked. "What do we pick?"

"Well, for you it's obvious." Harry said with a grin. When he saw the redhead's questioning looks, he rolled his eyes.

"Quiddich you dolt! What else would you want to work with?"

Ron seemed to be in thought for a bit before he shook his head. "Naw, I don't think so. Sure, I would love to be Keeper to a big team, but sports are pretty much just a one or two decade career. What then?"

"You can write articles to a newspaper." Susan answered. "You could have your own Quiddich column. You know, criticizing the matches, talking about brooms, that kind of stuff."

"You could be a judge." Hermione offered too. "Directing matches, making sure they will play fair..."

"You could commentate." Harry threw it in the bunch. "That's fun."

Ron was eyeing his parchment as he thought about it. The others waited patiently, marvelling at the sight of the redhead being deep in thought. Rare one that is.

"Okay, where do I sign?"

After their finished Ron's NEWT classes, which weren't that many since for Quiddich he needed the base classes like DADA, Charms and Transfiguration, they were satisfied. He took up Care of Magical Creatures but only because of Remus. He had more holes in his schedule than a block of Swiss cheese.

Susan, who already knew she wanted to go into Law, was the same. She took up the same base classes as Ron since to be in the Magical equivalent to a law firm, Hogwarts offered nothing. She needed to learn the art of it by herself in her free time, so the huge amount of free periods she would have would help her immensely.

Hermione decided to go for a job at Gringotts. Her most favourite class was Arithmacy, and Hermione had an almost godly touch when it came to numbers. Plus Bill could help with that. Harry was glad the brunette chose such a career since the Ministry could use less racist people as Gringotts workers.

"I think I might go for being an Unspeakable." Harry said out of the blue. The others stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Are you sure about that mate?" Ron asked uneasily, not wanting to insult his best friend. "Dad talks a lot about them. He says it's almost impossible to join the Department of Mysteries."

"Ron's right." Susan added, putting her hand softly on her boyfriend's. "Auntie hated the Unspeakables. She thinks they have found lots of ways to make life for magicals better but they are too egoistic and eccentric to actually use it."

"I know." Harry said, further shocking everyone. "The Unspeakables have to make monthly reports but other than that aren't monitored at all. But I know how to get in."

"How?" Hermione breathed. Harry, knowing that he really should show it to the brunette, pulled out James'' diary and threw it to her. Hermione opened it at the first page and her eyes widened.

"This is your dad's." She said. Harry nodded and took it away from her.

"Dad was an Unspeakable." He explained. "He wasn't allowed to speak about his work at the Department of Mysteries, hence their name, but he wrote a lot of stuff down. Before he went into hiding, he was working on a major project of his and almost made a breakthrough. Quitting his job was heartbreak to him."

"What was he doing?" Ron asked, leaning in closer, awfully curious.

"I... can't really say." Harry shrunk under the glares he got so he hastened to explain. "It's not that I don't want to! It's just that I can't really understand it yet. I can skim the surface, but that's not enough. I need some time, but I know I can make it work."

"Give it to me." Hermione ordered. Harry opened the booklet at a certain page and handed it to the brunette. She started reading it, but her brows furrowed quickly. Her eyes roamed over the charts, magical symbols and writing while her face turned frustrated.

"I don't understand it." She admitted shamefully as she gave the diary back to Harry, who pocketed it.

"To be an Unspeakable, I need to make them notice me. One can't choose to become an Unspeakable. They have to be chosen. It's a gamble, but I think I will risk it."

They all agreed and made Harry's schedule as well. It seemed neither of them will be hard pressed this year, except Hermione maybe, although this was still nothing compared to her third year mass of classes. They made small talk all the while they went to see McGonagall and give her their choices. Susan broke off from them after she kissed Harry. Sprout's office was on the first floor while McGonagall's was on the fifth.

"So, how did it go?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him in question.

"How did what go?"

"Marietta. Did she come for lunch?"

"She did." The redhead said, blushing. Hermione giggled into her palms, hiding behind them.

"Okay, spill. What did I miss?"

"It was so cute!" Hermione exclaimed, still chuckling. "In a half-arsed, pathetic kind of way. Ron spilled pumpkin juice all over her shirt! She was totally soaked! Her blue bra was all visible and everyone started staring!"

"It's not funny!" Ron groaned as Harry started laughing. "I messed up, big time."

"So what did she say?" Ron blushed even further.

"She wasn't that mad." Hermione answered for the embarrassed redhead. "She went all seductive and told Ron that, and I quote, '_if he wants her out of her clothes, he really should bring flowers first!'_"

"Way to go mate!" Harry clapped Ron on the back with enough force to almost make the redhead fall over. "What else?"

"Well, she buttoned up her robe and I invited her to dinner as well before she left." Hermione said. "Ron was pretty much useless because his brain cells all left down south."

"I was pathetic!"

"We all are." Harry nodded sagely. "We all freeze when we are faced with a beautiful girl's privates."

"Except you." The redhead pointed out. "You dove in head first into Susan's boobs."

"That's thanks to my dad." Harry waved the small diary in front of his friend's face before pocketing it again. "I learned a lot about how to handle girls from him. Being suave was his legacy!"

The three laughed. Harry was grinning inside as well. He was glad Hermione had a boyfriend, well sort of. Ron was on the road as well. Sure, Marietta might not be the best girl for him, since she was all intelligent and older, but it was a great way for him to gather his confidence.

The three arrived at McGonagall's office and knocked in. The aging Scottish witch wasn't the one who opened it, but Remus Lupin.

"Hey Remus!" Harry greeted him, a bit shocked. "Or can I finally call you Professor?"

The werewolf laughed and let the three in. "You can call me whatever. Are you here for Minerva?"

The Transfiguration Professor was sitting at her desk, arranging stacks of parchments neatly.

"Is this about the NEWT classes?" she asked as Hermione gave her their own lists. She looked through each.

"A little less than I would have thought." She commented as she looked at Ron from behind her glasses. "But I think you made the right decision Mr Weasley. Everything seems to be in order." Then she read the second one.

"Ah, another Gringotts initiative. Very good Miss Granger. I'm sure you'll make us proud." McGonagall sent a small smile at her favourite pupil and pulled out the last one. Her brows furrowed as her eyes met Harry's.

"Are you sure about this Mr Potter?" she asked sharply.

"I am." He answered in a strong voice. "Dad did it, I can too." The Transfiguration Professor held his gaze for a few seconds further before she sighed and looked away.

"Everything is in order then. Thank you."

The three nodded and started filing out of the office when Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy just raised a brow in question but when he saw the werewolf pull out a small box from his robes, he understood everything.

"You were able to get it this quickly?" he asked in marvel. Remus nodded and handed him the box.

"I inherited half of the Black fortune if you remember." The older man winked. "The goblins are motivated by ancient gold. It was far cheaper than I thought though. Cheaper than a wand at least. Have fun with it."

Harry nodded and thanked his Professor before following his two friends.

"What did Remus want?" Ron asked as he eyed the smirking boy. "Something important."

"Unrealistically important."

"I didn't think you would know so complicated words!" Hermione mock gasped. Harry glared at her, but his smile didn't disappear.

"Look Ron, out little bookworm is growing quite a sarcastic humour. She's all growing up."

"Fucking you and my sister every night might have had something to do with it don't you think?"

Ron laughed while Hermione and Harry blushed terribly.

After giving her NEWT courses to Professor Sprout, Susan walked into her Common Room. Only a few first years were in there, still marvelling at their new home. Susan felt a small smile creep on her face as she watched the small boys and girl still be charmed and enchanted by the castle. As she remembered, her happiness melted away. She remembered when Harry reappeared with Cedric's dead body. For her, that was the wake up call. As she saw the black banners all over the long tables at the Dining Hall, she just couldn't see the sunshine and happiness anymore.

"Look who's here." Came a snide voice from behind her. Susan turned to see Hannah enter with Zacharias Smith and Ernie MacMillan. She was so deep in thought; she didn't hear the portrait open.

"I was here yesterday Hannah." Susan said in a tense voice. Who she was now sure was her ex-friend hasn't spoken to her ever since she left her at the carriages last night.

"I know, traitor." The blonde hissed. "For your information, I am passing a no-confidence vote around Hufflepuff."

Susan's eyes widened. "You want to kick me out of my own House?"

"That's right." Zach sneered. "Loyalty is law here and you betrayed us when you sided with Potter."

"What's wrong with you?" the redhead yelled in exasperation. "What did Harry do?"

"I tell you." Ernie spat as he stepped forward into her face. "He robbed us of our victory! Our best chance to make a mark in Hogwarts a History! Everyone sees Hufflepuff as a joke! Cedric was our Champion! He was the true Hogwarts Champion! Not that self-righteous coward!"

"Harry is not a coward!" Susan yelled back, not backing down. "What about last year! You were in the DA! You let him teach you! Hell, you _**chose**_ him to be your teacher!"

"To steal his secrets!" Zach came up next to Ernie. "To see how he uses his power! To find a way to beat him!"

"Hannah, please!" Susan cried out, pleading. She looked at her best friend of five years but all she saw were eyes filling with tears of righteous anger.

"I won't help your _**boyfriend**_ Bones." She hissed. "You _**knew **_I loved Cedric. You knew and you still rooted for that pathetic wimp! You let him get between us!"

"Hannah, don't do this!" the redhead pleaded as she stepped closer to the blonde. She put her hands on her shoulders, but Hannah shook them off. "Hanna, please..."

"Leave." The other girl snapped and turned away. Susan felt her body being filled with a cold feeling. Loss? Fear? She didn't know, but what she did understand as she walked out of her own Common Room, the place she called her home, was that she needed to speak to Harry.

Harry was running through the corridors like a madman. Accidentally, he spent Saturday evening and the whole night in the Room of Requirement. After he let Hermione and Ron go back to the Common Room, he instead went to the seventh floor secret room to start his project... or continue James' more like. Since there were no windows or clocks in the Room, Harry got lost in time as he put every ounce of knowledge and power he had into making James' vision a success. When he came out, he was shocked to see that the sun was rising on the horizon. He went to the Common Room for a quick shower and to clean himself up. He was dressing in a clean uniform when Ron woke up. The redhead instantly started yelling at him.

"Susan was kicked out of Hufflepuff because of you!" Ron roared. "She was looking for you in tears!"

So, like a maniac, Harry forgot his robes and started running all around the school to find his girlfriend. She wasn't on the Marauder's Map, so she was supposedly outside. Harry jumped down on the last few steps and slammed into the entrance gate with his body to open it up. His feet touched damp grass as he ran out on the morning field. Susan was nowhere to be seen, but he saw smoke coming up from Hagrid's hut. He knocked on it with so much force, he almost broke it down. He heard noises from inside and then Remus opened the door.

"Oh. Hello Harry." He said. He wore a weak, sad smile as he let the boy in. As Harry stepped in, he saw Susan sitting at the small, circular table with a small mug of steaming tea in her hands. Her eyes were red, puffy and bloodshot as she looked up. Her lips started to quiver.

"Su..." Harry started and ran to his girlfriend. "Su, I'm so sorry. I didn't know..." he wasn't able to finish when the girl launched herself at him. Harry hugged her tightly as the redhead started shaking and crying into his shoulder. She accidentally let go of her mug and it fell on the ground, shattering. Remus waved his wand, repairing it and soaking up the wet spot on the rug. He sneaked out of the hut without any of the teens noticing.

"I couldn't find you!" Susan cried. "Hermione and Ron said you were in the Room of Requirement but it wouldn't open for me! I needed to speak to you so bad...!"

"Shh, it's okay."

"They kicked me out! I went to Professor Sprout, but she wouldn't help me! She said her hands were tied, but I saw it on her! She didn't _**want**_ to help me!" Her tears were just spilling out, but Harry let her vent her feelings. "She sent me to Dumbledore. He asked some time to handle things. Oh Harry, what will happen? Why did they do this?"

"Because of me Susan." Harry whispered, closing his eyes. He dug his face into her thick hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." The girl snapped as she pushed him off of her. "Do you hear me? It's _**their **_fault. Merlin, I can't believe they just _**did**_ that! House of loyalty?" she snorted. Her sadness quickly changed to anger as she started yelling obscenities even Harry wouldn't use.

"That stupid bitch!" she yelled, obviously thinking about Hannah. "How _**dare**_ her! I swear I'm going to wring her neck!"

Harry laughed and put a calming hand to Susan's clenched fists. "Easy dear. Calm down."

The redhead stopped instantly. "What did you call me?"

"Err... dear?" It seemed that was the right answer since Susan leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips and then hugged him. They stayed like that until Remus arrived back, levitating three trays of food.

"You missed breakfast." He announced and gave them a tray each. "I figured you would be hungry."

The teens thanked the werewolf and the three ate in a much calmer atmosphere. After they finished, the two said their goodbyes to Remus and started walking towards the castle.

"Why did you come here?" Harry asked Susan as he caught her hand and squeezed it.

"Ron said Professor Lupin might have an idea how to get into the Room. Instead, I just broke down. Poor guy can't handle crying girls." They laughed a bit at that and continued their track. When they entered, Harry pulled the girl with him around the secret passageways which made their journey to the seventh floor that much easier.

"Where are we going?" Susan asked, clearly clueless. Harry just smiled at her but didn't answer. He opened the Room of Requirement and pulled the girl inside. The Room was a mix of a laboratory and a library with shelves upon shelves of books everywhere. It was circular with a table in the middle. Harry walked over and pulled out something from his trouser pocket. It was a small box.

"What is that?" Susan eyes the leathery container. She reached out to touch it, but Harry retracted it quickly.

"Don't!" he exclaimed. "It still has anti-theft wards on it. You wouldn't want your fingers burnt down."

Susan nodded sheepishly. The Room conjured up a chair and she sat down as Harry walked up to the table. He opened the box and pulled out a hunk of something shiny. Susan leaned in closer.

"Is that...?"

"A chunk of emerald? Yeah." The boy answered with a smile. Susan's brow ran up her forehead in question.

"You know Dad was an Unspeakable." Harry tried to explain. "His project was trying to find Focus."

"Focus? You mean wands?"

"Yes and no. Albeit wands are the best focus items out there, they are by far not the best. Like with electricity, different materials have different magic storing capabilities. Metal can gather and loose heat quickly, that's why we cook with it. In magic, wood is used in making Focus items because of its flexibility. Different types of trees offer different types of wood to make different types of wands."

"That's common knowledge Harry."

"True. But what isn't is that precious stones and metal are far better."

"If that's true, why aren't wands made out of metal?"

"Because it's way too heavy and unpractical. But if you research wizards overseas, you will see that different cultures use different objects as focus items. In the States, wizards and witches charm almost anything to be their focus. Dad wrote what a huge headache he got when he had to work with an American Unspeakable. He charmed his watch to be his focus. Sure, it was a good plan, but when it was stolen by a Muggle, it blew his hand right off. Or in the Middle East, magicals use jewellery, like rings, bracelets or necklaces to focus their magic. Japanese wizards, to this day, charm their swords."

Susan was listening to Harry's rant with rapt attention. _**This**_ is what they should learn in History of Magic.

"What's the catch?" She asked when he was finished. Harry raised a brow in question. "I mean, wands are cool, but not entirely as practical as some other things we could use. Why is wand so popular then?"

"Because it's easy to make." Harry explained. "Ollivander told me that the wand chooses the wizard and not vice versa. But think about it for a second. Let's say you have a few pounds of wood at your disposal. Cherry, oak, etcetera. You have a few unicorn hairs, dragon heartstrings and the like. You can make dozens of wands in record time, and then bring them to your shop. There will be _**somebody**_ who can use them. You have a Cherry wood wand with a unicorn hair good for Charms? Somebody will take it away. You can't really make a mistake with selling wands as long as you make them right... and don't buy into the marketing. Making a wand is not that hard."

"So Ollivander is a fake?"

"Of course not! Ollivander cares about what he makes. But, in a way, he's like the Unspeakables your Aunt hates so much. The old guy makes wands because it's his passion, not because he wants to make it a business. Selling the objects he made is just a side effect. Like any great inventor and creator, he loves his projects for as long as he is making them, not after. Selling them just makes his experiments and passion going."

Susan nodded, understanding, but hardly believing it. When has the Wizarding World, this magical and enchanting place turn so... industrial?

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to make a Focus for myself."

"With emerald?" Harry shrugged.

"That was my best choice. Dad experimented with sapphire but it didn't work out for him."

"Why sapphire? And why emerald?"

"Muggles don't know... and many magicals don't know either... but precious stones have a certain magical properties to them. Still raw, freshly mined, they would make a great focus."

"But what will you use as a core?"

"Nothing. I don't need one."

"You have to explain that a bit."

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What I don't like about wands is that it's the lazy way out. With a magical core in them, they make spellcasting way easier, uses less energy but seriously cut down the effectiveness. Wizards and witched have a magical core, the only thing which makes us different from Muggles. Our core is at constant battle with the wands, since our body can't really decide which one to use and how to channel its magic."

"So a magical core hinders us instead of helping?"

"Exactly."

"But how can something without a core be used as a Focus?"

"Easy. We have to make the object a bridge between the mind and the magical energy in our bodies. What dad couldn't find his way around was the actual spell or charm to do it with."

"Did you find something?"

"I think I did." Harry summoned a large tome and opened it on the table. Susan leaned over it, tucking her curly scarlet hair behind her ear. She couldn't read it because it was written in another language.

"What is this?"

"Ancient knowledge." Harry answered simply. "Viking in origin, as far as I know. The Room has a copy because the book existed here a long time ago. Almost five hundred years in the past, Hogwarts was almost burned down in a huge magical fire after some Dark Lord tried to destroy the school. The wards held, but many books in the library were destroyed, including this. Fortunate that the Room remembers isn't it?"

Harry flipped the pages over and pointed to something which resembled a rainbow. A huge circular gate and a strange figure were drawn at the far end. In every colour of the rainbow, a symbol was carved.

"This is what the Norse thought to be the home of their gods."

"Asgard?"

"You know Norse mythology?"

"Some." Susan admitted. In all honesty, she was more into Greek and Egyptian legends when she was younger.

"This rainbow is called the Rainbow Bridge of in their language, the _**Bifrost**_. It was both the entrance to Asgard and their version of the afterlife. _**Valhalla**_. The old Viking magicians believed that every person had a small piece of the _**Bifrost **_in them, some more than others."

"Wizards and Witches?"

"Their version of it, yes. Legends say that the Rainbow Bridge was in the sky, leading the lost ships either back home, or if the earned it, to _**Valhalla**_. Of course, our scientists say it's the polar lights, but we can't know for sure."

"So what are these symbols?" Susan indicated to the rainbow.

"The Norse believed that the _**Bifrost **_is made up by the power of the feelings of the Vikings, each light being its own emotion. Fear." He pointed to the yellow colour. "Greed." Orange. "Rage." Red. "Willpower." Green. "Hope." Blue. "Love." Pink "And compassion." Purple. "The Norse believed that these feelings made up the small _**Bifrost **_in every one of them as well as the Bridge to Asgard. To this day, these symbols, when used in runes, create powerful magical effects."

"Wow." Susan breathed, totally invested. "So you want to use these on your focus?"

"Just one. One which I can identify to myself. To make my Focus work, I need something personal, since it won't have an individual core."

"So, let me get this straight." Susan started, raising your hand. "You want to choose _**willpower**_ as your focus?"

"That's the plan." Harry nodded, putting the small, jagged block of emerald on the green rainbow rune in the book.

"Can that work?"

"It could. I don't know."

"But won't an emerald... whatever you're doing... be a bit too fragile?"

"Not really. There are already charms to make things indestructible. Hermione did with the jar she put Rita Skeeter in." Susan's eyes widened and Harry had to chuckle. "Long story, I'll tell you later. The problem with charms is that if it isn't powered, they fade. I think I can make it to work off of my core, but that would strain it whenever I have the Focus with me."

"Maybe use runes." Susan quipped, trying to help. Harry though about it but shook his head.

"Indestructibility runes are almost impossible to draw." He explained. "And even if we could do them, the object would be indestructible, but the runes themselves wouldn't... unless..." his face split into a huge smile. "Unless we put the runes _**inside**_... so that they will work their magic..."

"But the indestructible object we charmed will protect the runes from harm!" Susan finished.

"_**You're a genius**_!" Harry yelled and planted a huge kiss on Susan's lips. They snogged for a few minutes before Harry stood and ran back to his table. The redhead was dazed and her lips were swollen, but she had a huge smile on her face.

"I know the rune, but I'm not really sure I can draw it. We'll have to try."

The two started working immediately. Harry made the Room conjure up some parchments and he started training himself to draw and carve both the willpower and the indestructibility runes while Susan read through James' theories and the properties of precious stones. They worked for hours to no end and when they exited the Room of Requirement, they were satisfied with the headway they've made.


	4. 4 Mother

I do not own Harry Potter!

The weekend ended and the trio walked down to breakfast at Monday. When they sat down the table, Hermione saw a strangely worried expression on Harry's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Where's Susan?"

Ron and Hermione looked around as well, not even glancing towards the Hufflepuff table. The redhead was nowhere to be seen.

"That's a good question." Ron said. The two got used to Harry's girlfriend quickly and the group gelled well. While Luna and Ginny were often in their own world, they got along with them as well. The school was on a buzz about them though. They weren't bothered or bullied, but Harry often saw people staring at the two girls either in disgust or in lust.

Harry couldn't help but worry about Susan. He did a great job of making her forget her expulsion from her House with his project, but it wasn't going to last. They ate dinner at the Gryffindor table where they poked and made fun of Ron's tries to woo Marietta. The older Ravenclaw found it a bit endearing and never once laughed at the redhead which in itself must have took tremendous willpower. Harry didn't know, since he laughed whenever he could at Ron's misery.

After the dinner, Professor Sprout called to Susan, asking her to follow her. Harry normally wouldn't have believed the redhead when she said that even her Head of House would have liked her to be kicked out. The pudgy woman's face was contorted in what was a cold sneer. Her eyes met Harry's and she bristled a bit. The boy's green eyes were shining with a disappointed, cold fury he radiated towards the Professor. At least she had the decency to look away. That was the last time Harry saw Susan that day. And now, she wasn't at breakfast.

"What's our first class?" Ron asked with a piece of fried egg still hanging from his mouth. Marietta laughed and poked it with her fork. Blushing in embarrassment, the Weasley boy quickly cleaned up. The Ravenclaw got used to sitting at the Gryffindor table because of her seclusion in her own House.

"I kind of dug my own grave." She explained to the group at dinner yesterday. "Those who are with Harry hate me because I betrayed the DA. Those who are against him hate me because I apologised. And Susan..." she turned to the redhead with a sad expression. "I heard about Hufflepuff. I'm sorry. They shame themselves and their whole House. Just be ready for another stray when Ravenclaw does the same with me."

They laughed it off then, but it wasn't as funny right now.

"Defence." Hermione answered Ron's question. "With a whole new teacher."

"I'm not worried." The redhead smiled. "She's here only for a year. Remember the curse?"

"Ron! Don't be negative! She might be really nice."

"Hope dies last." Harry quoted but still looked worried. Susan was still nowhere. When the group saw that they only had ten minutes to get to class they gathered their stuff and started their trek to the fifth floor. Double DADA was not something Harry hated, but Umbridge left a bitter taste in his mouth. It will take _**a lot**_ to charm him back.

They were the last to arrive to the classroom but only the back seats were filled. Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust. She could foresee that they will be talking, chatting all throughout class, thinking that because they were at the back, the teacher won't notice. Idiots.

Hermione sat with Harry while Ron slipped next to Neville, who frowned. The trio looked at each other in question, still not knowing what was on with the pudgy boy. They couldn't really think about it because their Professor just walked in, promptly making every male jaw hit the floor.

The woman was tall and slim with the body of a supermodel. Her jaw line was aristocratic; her eyes were ice cold and blue, her nose sharp and gave her face character. Her flowing blonde hair seemed like silky and perfect. To be all honest, Harry had to admit that _**perfect **_was the word which described her the most. As much as he loved Susan, he felt the need to admit that whoever this woman was, she looked like an angel. Not even Fleur Delacour had this ethereal beauty.

"Good Morning class!" She greeted them with a dazzling smile. Even her teeth looked like pearls. When the woman saw the dazed expression on the boys' face and the heated jealousy on the girls' she deflated a bit, but her smile remained. Her eyes then slid down to Harry's. Her face froze in shock. The boy raised a brow and looked at Hermione, thinking that she saw it too, but the girl was too busy staring.

"My name is Miranda Jackson and I'm going to be your Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor." She saw recognition on Harry's face. How did he know?

Harry's eyes widened. He remembered her from James' diary. Miranda Jackson was Lily's best friend who helped Lily and James get together. She married and left the country when the war turned serious.

"Since this is the first time I'm teaching you, this class will be an introductory one. Let's start at the end." She looked at a short, blonde boy who sat right in the corner. "Can I ask you to put away your magazine and introduce yourself?"

The boy blushed, embarrassed at being caught. "Anthony Goldstein, Ravenclaw."

"Hello Anthony. Can you tell me a few words about yourself?"

And it went on. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors introduced themselves. Then, the last person was Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter, Gryffindor." He said, his eyes focused on the woman who was now leaning on her table. "I'm living with my Aunt and Uncle. They are Muggles and don't like magic very much." Miranda's eyes widened slightly. Oh, so she knew the Dursleys? "I play Seeker for Gryffindor. I want to follow my father and be an Unspeakable."

"Thank you Harry." She said in a soft voice, her eyes glassed over. She quickly gathered herself and smiled at the class. Hermione, who already snapped out of her daze, watched their interaction with raised brows. Harry shook his head slightly. Later.

"Right." The Professor continued, slapping her hands together. "What I want to ask you is to stand and clear the classroom. We are going to duel!"

Everyone instantly jumped up and without a word got to work. Energised by the lack of theory in DADA, the students were already looking forward to anything which wasn't Umbridge's method.

"Now, I need to test each and every one of you." Miranda said, pulling her wand out. "Mr Goldstein, if you please."

The blonde boy walked forward and the duel began. All the way, Harry was watching the woman as she fought. Of course, nothing serious was thrown about, but still, she was like a dove flowing through air. She wasn't ducking or jumping around theatrically. It was almost as if she was dancing to a strange rythm, turning and spinning out of any curse Anthony cast at her. It took only a few minutes until Miranda disarmed the boy and gave him his wand back with a smile.

"Thank you Mr Goldstein. Who's next?"

And that's how it went. Every student who came up to her was tested in a few minute duels. Miranda didn't look like she was under much strain even after the fifth fight. All the way, Harry was watching her movements, her style, and her wand work. She was an artist, that was for sure, but she screamed experience as well. Hermione was the only one who put up a decent fight only because she wasn't trying to win, but test out the waters. She kind of tried to mimic the older woman's movements. To Harry, the two looked like two dancing angels, ethereal beings in an eternal duel.

"That was exquisite Miss Granger. Thank you. Excellent wand work." Her smile seemed to radiate as Hermione blushed and stammered out a thanks. "Mr Longbottom!"

Neville was the pure polar opposite of what Hermione and the Professor did. The boy was like a bull in a china shop. He was quick, Harry could see that, his wand was just spitting out curses like a machine gun. Miranda had to change tactics and her movements quickened as well, but she was still ruling the field. Her well placed shields and elegant twirls made her almost impossible to hit. After a few minutes when Neville seemed to tire out a bit, she shot him with a sharp Disarm. The boy hissed as he lost.

"That was not bad Mr Longbottom." The Professor said but now her smile was tight. "But next time, try not to kill me please. "

Neville frowned and sneered at her rudely before leaving her where she stood. Miranda wasn't fazed though, just looked at Harry.

"Mr Potter." She breathed softly. "If you will." Harry nodded and walked up to her. Hermione took a few steps back, which Ron mimicked. The whole group seemed to understand them and gave the pair much more space they did with previous students. Miranda saw it and raised a brow. Her fingers twitched on her wand. Harry pulled out his own, but did nothing. He crossed his arms over his chess. His eyes shined with mirth.

"You can start anytime Mr Potter."

"So can you."

The woman's brows ran up her forehead.

"Excuse me?"

"You're style is defensive. You're strength is that you can adapt to any opponent, at least that's what I got from your previous duels. But to do that, you need to react to an attack."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before the woman burst out in laughing.

"Excellent!" Miranda exclaimed. "Very good Mr Potter! But for the sake of our audience, we should do something, no?"

"Yes we should." He smiled. Miranda looked down at his wand and saw that it was slightly moving. He was channelling a spell. When she realised it, it was too late. She felt the wooden floor under her reach out and grab her feet. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Only one spell and Harry already won.

Then, the barrage started. The boy's attacks weren't as frantic as Neville's been. He was deliberately cast curses and jinxes he knew were hard on shields. Miranda did her best but she had to continually pour her magic into the _**Protego**_ not to get hit. As she did that, she couldn't do the counter to Harry's floor transfiguration. She held out for two minutes before Harry's bludgeoning spell broke her shield and caught her side.

"I give!" she exclaimed and sent Harry a smile. The boy answered her with his own grin and undid the spells. Miranda was now sweating slightly but she seemed happy. She ran her fingers through her fair blonde hair and waved her wand. The desks slid back into place and she motioned for everyone to sit back down.

"Thank you Harry." She said as the boy walked back to sit next to Hermione.

"Class, what do you think we did that for?" She asked when everyone was set. Of course, Hermione's hand was the first in the air.

"Miss Granger."

"You wanted to duel us to see our strengths, weaknesses and styles."

"Yes. Thank you Miss Granger. I learned that every year you have had several teachers with different methods of teaching." The Professor explained. "I didn't want to spend class after class just trying to find a common ground we can start it. So, I decided to not care about your previous years at all. Now, I know where each of you stands and I will try to care for you individually."

"Who do you think did the best in the duels? Mr Weasley?"

Ron froze for a second because such a beautiful woman spoke to him, but he soldiered on.

"I think it was Harry." The redhead answered. "He watched how you duelled and he used it to his advantage."

"Good answer. Anyone else?" Harry put his hand up and the woman smiled. "Yes Mr Potter?"

"I think Hermione was the best." He said in a strong voice. The brunette next to him blushed and hid her face.

"Why do you think so?"

"I needed the duels before me to learn your style." The boy explained. "Hermione didn't. She started mimicking you in hopes to get to know your moves to use it to her advantage."

"You did the same." Miranda reminded him. "You jumped through the process and instantly knew how to beat me."

"True. But I did so after a long time. Hermione adapted to you and did so _**during**_ the duel. In a battle, she would survive longer than I have."

Miranda eyed him as Hermione kicked him under the table. She smiled fondly and nodded. The Professor turned to the class.

"Mr Potter is right. I hoped someone would say it and I am glad that he did. The lesson I wanted to teach was realism. When you duel, you can't be delusional. I have fought many who thought they were the next coming of Merlin. They were beaten badly, I assure you. Knowing your abilities and what to expect from yourself is one of the most important things on the battlefield. There was a person I knew a long time ago." Her eyes flickered to Harry who understood instantly. She was talking about James.

"This person used only one spell during any duel he fought: the _**Expelliarmus.**_ He trained his body to the point where he was so fast, he didn't even need to use any shield charm. Every time I fought alongside him I felt sorry for his opponents. With one third year spell, he dominated every duel he was in. He knew the three most important steps: Focus, Precision and Adaptation. You can't go into a battle half arsed. You can't just throw your spells, _**hoping**_ one would hit." There, Miranda looked at Neville who turned away. "Mr Potter was correct. Miss Granger tried to learn my moves as we fought, trying to do what I was doing. Our duel was the longest and the most even so, she's today's Duelling Queen. Congratulations! Fifty points to Gryffindor."

Hermione gasped as the others clapped. Ron put his fingers in his mouth and whistled while Harry started thumping his feet on the floor. The brunette blushed and softly thanked the Professor.

"This will be our modus operandi Class." Miranda said. "Every month we will duel and every class will have a Duelling Champion, earning fifty points. Hopefully it will motivate you to learn as much as you can." She glanced at her watch.

"It seems this class has been going on long enough. Get ready for your next class! Out with you!" she laughed. The students gathered their stuff and started filling out the classroom talking about their lesson amongst themselves.

"Harry." Miranda said softly. "Please, a minute."

Ron and Hermione looked at him and he motioned for them to just go. Harry put his backpack on the table he sat at and walked over to the woman. He opened his mouth to say something but then he was grabbed by his shoulders and Miranda pulled him into her chest, hugging her with everything she had. Harry, dazed from being between such perfect breasts, stiffened from the shock. But then, he heard her soft hiccups and he looked up. She was crying.

"Harry." She whispered as her hands stroke his cheeks. Her fingers followed his jaw line, his cheekbones, his chin and lastly his forehead where she saw the lightning bolt scar. "It was so long ago when I held you in my hands." She leaned out of the hug, watching his face with a soft smile. "So much like James. You could be his twin."

"Excuse me Miss." Harry tried. "But who are you?" Miranda's face fell as she let him go.

"But... I thought you recognised me..."

"From this." The boy pulled out the diary from his pocket. Miranda's eyes widened as she grabbed it out of his hands. She laughed and hiccupped at the same time as her eyes softened.

"James' diary." She whispered. She looked at Harry and gave it back to him. "I bought it for him you know."

"Really?"

"Fifth year, as I recall. He was so scatter brained all the time; I gave it to him to gather himself a little. He always sneered at it, but I saw him scrunched over it every night, writing about his days."

Her eyes gazed into the past. "He always hated the Dursleys. So did I. How is it that you are with them?"

"Who could I be with?" Harry asked back, trying to catch the flow of the conversation. "I have nobody to stay with."

"What about Sirius? Or Remus?"

Harry stiffened. Miranda saw it instantly and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Did... did something happen? Harry please, tell me everything!"

"Sirius was in Azkaban for most of my life." The boy started. Miranda gasped. "Pettigrew betrayed them to Voldemort. When Sirius went after him, he blew up a whole street, killing a lot of Muggles. He escaped and the Ministry convicted Sirius instead of him."

"Oh Merlin..."

"He escaped three years ago. He came to Hogwarts to catch Pettigrew, but things didn't go as he planned. He needed to go back into hiding. Last summer, he died... because of me." Harry turned away, his eyes hardening.

"So it was Sirius." She breathed. "I heard to the Hogwarts students who snuck into the Ministry and battled Death Eaters. But why would you think he died because of you?"

Harry swallowed the bitter emotions rise in him and answered.

"Voldemort sent me a vision. I dreamed he was torturing Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. So I went there only to find that it was a trap. Sirius came to get _**me**_ out of trouble..."

Miranda nodded and slipped on the table, sitting comfortably. "I knew Sirius. He was a jokester, a playboy and someone who ate life with a shovel. He was so powerful and so talented... in school everyone wanted to be Sirius Black... or James Potter. But both of them would instantly jump into the fray only to save those who they loved the most. Even if what you say is true and Sirius went there to save you, I'm certain it was what he wanted to do. But I see something on your face. There is something you're not telling me."

To Harry's curious expression she just chuckled sadly. "Remember Harry, I grew up next to James. I can read your face quite well."

"It was my fault Sirius was there in the first place." Harry admitted. "But Dumbledore had information and if he talked with me beforehand, I wouldn't have gone to the Ministry. And Sirius... he was _**playing**_. He was mocking Bellatrix, he wasn't taking it seriously. Even when she already beaten Tonks and Kingsley, two fully trained Aurors. He was sloppy."

"So you want to feel guilty..."

"But can't. Not all the way. I tried to think before I ran off to be the knight in shining armour. We broke into Umbridge's... our previous Defence teacher's office. We Floo-called Sirius' home and his House Elf told us he left when he was just upstairs. Kreacher lied to us under orders from Bellatrix."

Miranda's soft features hardened considerable. "I always hated Kreacher. Where is he now?"

"Dead." Was all Harry said and the woman nodded. She was sure the boy had a hand in the elf's demise, but she didn't question him. If it would be up to her, she would have nailed the little traitor to the wall and left him to starve.

"I'm sorry Harry. Truly, I am."

"S'okay. I mean it's not, but you know..."

"I understand." Then, she looked apprehensive. Something was bothering her. "There is something I need to tell you Harry. Now with Sirius dead, I think it's all the more important." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm your Godmother."

Harry stared at Miranda for a full second before his jaw hit the floor. "What?" he asked in a high voice.

"Sirius, your father's best friend was your Godfather. I was your mother's best friend, so it came logically that I will be your Godmother." Harry's face cooled and tightened as he eyed the blonde woman sharply.

"And might I ask you, where were you the whole _**fucking**_ time I was beaten at the Dursleys?" His voice was a deadpan, hollow and cold. He didn't yell, but this was even scarier.

"You have to understand." Miranda tried to explain quickly. "I didn't know about much of anything going on around Britain. Just after you were born, I left the country." Harry remembered from the diary.

"You married and went to Norway. I know."

"I... what?" Her eyes widened in shock. Did James... write _**that **_down in his diary? "Yes, I married and I left." She quickly agreed, seeing as Harry didn't know as much as she feared he did. "Norway is a beautiful country, slightly cold, but I can deal with that. But so far up north, nobody really cared about Britain. Harry, I haven't learned of your parents' death until Dumbledore found me this summer. I didn't even know you were here... but thinking back, it was logical. I just didn't do the math."

Harry nodded, understanding. He wasn't really mad at Miranda at all. The blonde woman seemed sincere, even if her blue eyes betrayed little emotion. She was one of those people whose faces showed more about what was going inside than their eyes. It was slightly unnerving. No, he wasn't angry. It didn't really matter anyways now. Only one summer left at the Dursleys.

"So, how's your wife? Did she come with you?"

Miranda froze a bit. Her face morphed into a pained expression. "My wife... died a long time ago."

"Oh." Harry felt uncomfortable and a little guilty. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I mean it's not, but you know..."

Harry chuckled at her. She regained her smile after a few seconds and winked at the boy.

"So Harry, tell me something... someone special in your life? Maybe Miss Granger?"

The boy now laughed heartily. That was such a Sirius move, it was hilarious. Miranda did know the Marauders.

"I have a girlfriend." He admitted. "But not Hermione. Susan Bones, Hufflepuff my year."

"Bones... is there a chance she's related to Amelia Bones?"

"She's her niece. And before you start, yes I read it in dad's diary. Some of the things they did... urgh..." Harry shivered slightly and shook his head. "Dad was a perv."

"That he was. Now, indulge your old Godmother about this Susan." Harry glanced at her, eyeing her still firm, perfect body. Some teenagers would kill to be like that. Who did she call old?

Miranda wrote a note for Harry to bring to Professor Flitwick because of his tardiness. He arrived in the last ten minutes of Charms. The small teacher was a bit miffed, but then grinned at the boy.

"I heard about your tricky duel with Professor Jackson." He winked. "I was a Duelling Champion you know and even I can't beat her. I think that grants a few extra points Mr Potter."

After class ended, Harry told Ron and Hermione everything about Miranda. They were shocked and a little jealous.

"You should see my Godmother." Hermione said. "She's like two hundred pounds and eats chocolate all day."

Since both the DADA and Charms class was with the Ravenclaws, Harry wasn't sure if Susan was okay or not. When he saw her sit at their usual place at the Gryffindor table, he rejoiced.

"Susan!" he exclaimed and almost sprinted to her. He hugged her from behind and snuggled into her hair. "Where were you?"

"Harry." She said softly. "You read my thoughts. That hug is exactly what I needed." She then turned around and Harry gasped. Her eyes were puffy and red, one of her cheeks were bruising and was a deep shade of blue.

"Who?" Harry hissed his eye boring into hers. She sighed and turned back to her plate, playing with her food.

"My Aunt came to Hogwarts. You know about this... vote thing. She... wasn't pleased." Susan did everything she could not to look into Harry's eyes, but he caught her chin and slowly turned her to face him.

"Talk to me Susan. Please." His voice turned from cold rage to a warm whisper in a second. Hermione and Ron arrived and both gasped at Susan's state.

"Aunt Amelia wanted me out of this school." She finally answered. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. "She said... she said I've embarrassed our family name long enough." She sighed and continued. "Professor Dumbledore convinced her to let me stay. I was resorted into Gryffindor. Susan shook her head miserably. "Why though, I don't know. I don't feel so brave right now." Her shoulders started to shake. Harry grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Her sobs turned into uncontrollable wails as she griped his robes. Hermione felt tears gather in her eyes as she saw the girl completely break down. She personally knew Susan only for a few days but she saw the girl as a nice, warm person, kind, loving and loyal. She didn't deserve this. Her own tears escaped her as she sat on Susan's other side and hugged her as well. The redhead's arm snaked around the brunette's waist. Ron walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, gripping it comfortingly. Harry managed to let go of Susan and stood up. His girlfriend was still crying, holding on to Hermione.

Ron looked at his best friend and took a step back, his eyes widening in fright. He saw Harry's cold anger before, but he thought it to be cool and quite badass before. He always chuckled when Hermione got afraid. Now, he was man enough to admit that he was terrified. Harry faced the Hufflepuff table where, accidentally, the sixth years all sat.

"You." Harry hissed. He swore he saw regret flash through Hannah Abbott's face before it was washed away by stubbornness. "Look at what you've done. How could you? What was the point? Why the fuck did any of your small brained idiots thought that this was a good idea?"

"Don't lecture us Potter!" Zacharias Smith snapped. "Hufflepuff is about loyalty, and that tramp betrayed us!"

"With what? Having a crush on me? I know _**for a fact**_ Smith that you wank off to Ginny Weasley twice a day!"

That shut the boy up. His face was red with fury but he couldn't say anything to that. Harry glanced to the full teacher's table. Miranda looked strained, but she was the only one who betrayed emotion.

"Loyalty." Harry spat. "Right. You are all pathetic. I knew Cedric for a short time. I know he would frown on all of you. He was honourable and brave. That was the reason we both touched the Triwizard Cup."

"_**You killed him!**_" Hannah yelled angrily as she stood up. She was pointing at Harry. "You don't know what it's like Potter! Your pampered, high horsed life made you blind to the real world around you! You're a hero! You're rich! Oh, everyone bow to Harry Potter! You don't know anything about us! The little people!"

"Little people..." Harry laughed coldly. Then, without a warning, his volume was raised to a roar. "_**I LIVED IN A CUPBOARD FOR TEN YEARS YOU SEFL RIGHTEOUS BITCH!**_" The windows to the Hall rattled violently, but no one cared. Everyone stared at the Boy Who Lived with shock. Miranda sobbed as she tried to hide her face behind her hands. "_**I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE? MY OWN FAMILY BEAT AND ABUSEDME ALL MY LIFE BECAUSE I WAS A WIZARD! MY GODFATHER JUST DIED LAST SUMMER! SHUT THE FUCK OFF ABBOTT WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"**_

Hannah seemed shaken up. All colour and emotion drained from her face as she fell back in her seat.

"You just destroyed the innocence of a young girl." Harry hissed, regaining control of his voice. "Weren't you best friends with Susan for years? You just destroyed it because of your longing to a dead person. Be satisfied Abbott. Not only did you join the lowest level of filth and scum on this fucking planet, but you brought Hufflepuff down with you. That was the biggest spat into an ancient and noble witch's face that made this school a reality and you all shame her. I'm just glad she doesn't see this."

One Hufflepuff, Megan Jones stood. Her short, frizzy brown hair and dark eyes gave her an almost angry badger look. She walked over to Dumbledore.

"I want a resort." She commanded. "I want to go to wherever Susan went. I voted for her to stay in Hufflepuff but now, I see that kicking her out, they did her a favour. She's too good to be there."

Dumbledore nodded his face grim. This was a travesty, but unfortunately, not something he could stop.

"Potter!" Professor Sprout snapped, standing. Dumbledore shot her a rare, angry look but the stout woman didn't seem to care. She walked up to the boy and tried to stare at him eye to eye, but the fact that she was two heads shorter made the attempt comical.

"Detention!" she yelled, spit flying into Harry's face. "How dare you...!"

Dumbledore stood with a shield spell on his lips but he was too late. Harry lashed out with an uncontrollable wave of accidental magic, his anger finally getting the better of him. Sprout flew into the teacher's table, breaking it in half.

"I'm glad I didn't take Herbology this year." He muttered as he sat back at the table, gathering food on his plate.

Susan, who listened to the whole ordeal scooted closer to her boyfriend and hugged him softly.

"Thank you." She breathed. Harry kissed her on the top of her head and gave her a smile.

"Anything for you. Anything."

"Mate... that was bloody awesome." Ron whispered as he sat at Harry's other side. Hermione huffed next to Susan, but her face was also satisfied.

"I think they deserved more." The brunette admitted. Harry nodded but didn't say anything else. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to meet Megan Jones.

"Harry." She said then turned to Susan. "You're boyfriend is scary."

"No he isn't." The redhead said. "I do nothing to make him angry. That's the secret." The girls chuckled but it died down.

"Look Susan I..."

"I know."

Another bout of uncomfortable silence.

"I never voted on you to be kicked out."

"I know."

Harry rolled his eyes. "For the love of God, _**sit down already**_!" He snapped. "Welcome to Gryffindor by the way."

The next months passed without much drama afterwards. Although Dumbledore once admitted to Harry that this weekend might have to go into Hogwarts a History. Harry and Susan continued to work on his project while the two ex-Hufflepuffs were introduced to Gryffindor. They got along with everyone famously, even with everyone being afraid of incurring Harry's wrath. Amelia Bones came again once but after she heard about what the Boy Who Lived did, she didn't really have the courage to face him head on. She was a strong witch and not a coward in the least but someone who chewed out Voldemort and lived was a real threat.

Miranda, Remus and Harry got together regularly for tea and talked about the Marauders and their time at Hogwarts. Harry found out that it was Miranda who spied for them back when they were planning for pranks. As a star student with a spotless record, the blonde was considered the suave Hermione Granger of their time. She was a teacher's pet on the outside but a true Marauder in her heart. She never got initiated because of her job of her being their spy, but Remus admitted that James and Sirius wanted her to replace Pettigrew a bunch of times.

Miranda was a nice person, but Harry just couldn't stop feeling like that woman bore burdens almost as heavy as his were. Her eyes spoke of experience way over her head. She spoke of her jobs as Curse Breaker, DMLE officer and a Muggle policewoman. She even wrote romance novels in her free time.

Susan quickly got over her expulsion from Hufflepuff and she and Megan grew closer as friends as well. Those two with Hermione, Ginny and Luna formed a quite formidable girl's group. Harry and Ron had no chance at all against them. They were only two boys after all. The situation with Neville didn't improve though. The pudgy boy was still angry at the world for some reason and snapped at pretty much anyone that came close to him, but what angered Harry the most was the looks he gave Susan when they were in the Common Room. It unnerved him and he even asked Susan to be careful.

Classes went well, nothing awfully particular. The other thing that made Harry to be slightly on edge was Malfoy. The blonde pounce didn't insult him once after the train fiasco. Harry wanted to think that he finally gotten through to the Slytherin but he also knew that it was only wishful thinking. The fact that he was terrible beaten in Quiddich by Harry was something else the boy would have thought my ire Malfoy, but he just walked away after matches.

The Winter Break was soon over their heads. Hermione was going to Bill's cottage for Christmas while Ginny got an invite from Luna's father to stay for the break. It was all well, because the Weasleys were going to Romania to visit Charlie and his new fiancée. Ron, who was going as well, apologised to Harry who just waved it off. The Weasleys needed some family time without him hoarding around. He was still at war with Molly but he didn't really care about that at Christmas. What made his heart clench though was the fact that Susan was going home as well.

"I'm sorry Harry." She breather after a night of cuddling and soft kisses. The advantage of being in the same House was the fact that she could now visit him at night. "But I need to confront Aunt Ami. She's the only family I've left and I want to fight for her approval."

"Of us?"

"That too. But this is about so much more too. No matter what she did, I still love her. She's in a difficult position Harry. Aunt Ami is a really important figure n our Government and her enemies could use this against her. I don't know how." She added as Harry wanted to ask. "It's politics. I don't even pretend to understand it."

So, when the students gathered in the Hall for a last breakfast, Susan and Harry decided to be the sappiest romantics they could.

"Mate, that's really disturbing." Ron said as he watched the boy offering a piece of toast to Susan... with his mouth. The redhead giggled and kissed him on the lips, tugging the food from him with her tongue. Hermione was just watching almost like she just didn't understand what was going on. Harry laughed at her expression. Maybe they fried her brain?

"Oh, shut it you." Ginny said from Luna's lap, glaring at her brother. "You're just angry because you were invited to the Edgecombes for Christmas and you can't go."

They all laughed at the now terribly blushing redhead. Breakfast passed quicker than Harry wanted and time came for him to say his goodbyes to his friends and girlfriend.

"You be careful." He whispered to her as he hugged her. Susan was in Muggle clothes now which, even with her coat on, left little to the imagination. She dressed like that only to leave Harry with a pleasant memory and something to miss. "I want you back in one piece."

"Oh? Which piece of me would you miss if I'd come back without it?" she asked seductively as she slightly pressed her body to his. The boy groaned.

"Susan, I'm serious. Or at least trying to."

"I know. Aunt Ami is angry but she loves me."

"You know, if something happens, just call for Dobby and he'll come."

"It won't come to that."

"Promise.

"_**It won't come to that.**_"

"Please."

Susan watched the boy and sighed. She just couldn't resist his puppy dog look.

"I promise." They hugged again, more tightly than before. "I love you Harry."

They both froze. The redhead let go of him, staring at him in shock. Did she just say that out loud? Harry was dumbfounded but before he could react, the redhead said a small 'Bye' before she ran into the crowd of students leaving. Harry stared after her with a goofy smile on his face. He could swear that even with the shock of her last words, she was swaying her hips a bit more seductively than usual.

This was the single most _**boring**_ Winter Break Harry ever experienced. To his immense shock, he was the only one in Gryffindor who stayed at the castle. It was seven pm and he was walking down the stairs in the dark, heading for the entrance. Outside was beautiful with virgin snow all around the castle grounds. The only set of footprints led to Remus' hut and back. The whole Moon was shining with fervour, making the night even more romantic. Harry sighed sadly, thinking about Susan. She loved him. For some reason it filled him with more warmth than he ever thought possible. Did he love her back? He wasn't sure. He wanted to ask Remus or even Miranda to help him with his feelings but Harry also thought that he should solve this on his own.

He already got back a letter from each of his friends. Ron's wasn't long. The redhead told him how much he loved Christmas but how bad it felt not having his best mate around. Apparently Charley's fiancée was a Muggle who just learned about the wizarding world. She was kind and open to their world but a bit slow to catch on. To not overwhelm the poor woman, the Weasley decided to take it slow. Unfortunately, subtlety wasn't their strength. Harry had an urge to laugh when his mind ran all the possible situations through his brain.

Hermione wrote only a short message from Shell Cottage. Apparently something important was going on and she'll tell him when she got back. Luna and Ginny were wonderfully happy at the Lovegoods. Luna's dad, as Ginny wrote, was an amazing man, a bit knackered in the head, but still glad that his daughter found someone for her.

Susan was another matter. She told Harry that it was hard, dealing with her Aunt. Amelia Bones was a hard, strict woman but she saw reason. They needed their time to get over this falling out but Susan was sure they will make it. She also apologised for her last comment. She was serious about it but she didn't want to just spit it out like that. They will talk more when she gets back.

It was not Harry wanted to hear, but that's the best he will get for the time being. Two weeks, and he'll see her again. Now, he just wanted to visit Remus for an evening chat but as he got closer to the hut, he heard loud voices coming from it.

"You really should tell him Miri." Harry never heard Remus' voice this stern and aggressive. "He deserves to know."

"Mooney, I _**can't**_!" came the Defence Professor's desperate retort. "When I look at him, I see James! But her eyes are Lily's. Remus, I just can't see those green eyes fill with disappointment. I couldn't bear it."

"He's not a child. He will understand."

"No he won't!"

Harry took a step closer. He heard the werewolf sigh deeply. "Look, I won't tell him, that I promise. But this is pretty big Miri. He needs to know about Lily."

"He'll hate me."

"Do you know Ginny Weasley?" Remus asked, quickly.

"Of course. I teach her."

"And Luna Lovegood?"

"She's a Ravenclaw isn't she? In fifth year."

"Yes. They are currently seriously dating."

There was a pause. "What's your point?"

"Ginny stayed with us this summer at Sirius' home. She told me Harry helped her realise her sexuality when she threw herself at him. Actually, he caused a war in the Weasley family because of it. They are really good friends. Me personally, I would have thought Harry and Luna would get together. But now I see that their connection is much more... deeper than romance. Do you understand?"

"A blonde and a redhead getting together while both are great friends with a Potter? Yes Remus, I get the irony."

"So tell him."

Harry knocked at the door. He felt both occupants tense and Remus went to unlock his door.

"Harry?" he asked in surprise. Then, seeing his expression sighed and invited the boy in. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to peek my interest." Harry answered and crossed his arms. Miranda, who was sitting at the tea table cast him nervous and scared looks. Remus poured a little cup of tea for Harry and offered it to him. The boy accepted it, but didn't drink. "Well?"

The blonde woman sighed. She crossed her fingers on the table only to stop them from shaking.

"Harry." She started, her voice strained. She pulled out a small paper from her robes and looked at it. It was a picture. "Your father made this when you were born." She said and gave it to the boy. His breath got caught in his throat.

There was Lily Potter, her smile wide and happy. She looked tired but satisfied. She wore white hospital robes. Her hair seemed unwashed and in a rough ponytail. She was sitting on a chair which seemed to be a waiting room of some sort. Next to her, sat Miranda Jackson. Younger and even more stunning, Miranda had the widest smile on her face as she held a small baby in her hands. There was only a small peck of black hair on the babe's head. It was asleep.

"Is this...?"

"Yes. That's you on the picture." She took it back, her gaze glued to it. Her eyes filled with moisture. "You were born in a Muggle Hospital. This was the last day I saw Lily and James, to my regret. I left for Norway that night."

"But... dad wrote that you married..."

"I did. But I left my wife behind."

Slowly, on autopilot, Harry's brain put the pieces together. Like a small jigsaw puzzle, the pieces slowly started to slide into place. The mug in his hand exploded. His face grew hard and cold.

"Explain." Was all he said.

"Harry, James and Lily never really were together." Remus started quickly. "They needed to."

"It was a Slytherin. Snape." Miranda continued. "He might have been a Halfblood, but his father pulled a lot of weight in the government. Snape wanted your mother for himself."

Harry froze. "What?"

"Snape tried to force Lily into a marriage. The fact that she wasn't old enough saved her, but only for the time being. You remember James' diary!"

Words started to echo in his head as Harry reread the lines in his mind.

'_**Lily needs my protection. She's so important to me... I would do anything to make sure she will live happily. As long as Snape won't leave us alone, I will be forced to act accordingly. Poor Miri. She'll be heartbroken, but I need to do this. For Lily's sake...'**_

"But I thought... I thought Snape was just pranking them..." Harry stammered. Miranda shook her head sadly.

"Snape had the upper hand. Back then, same sex relationships were looked down upon. Even today, they aren't that accepted. Lily and I could keep our relationship in secret, but we couldn't do it forever. Snape was always waiting in the next corner. He got wind of it that Lily and I might have something going on... He did everything to prove it so he could claim Lily."

"That's when James saved him." Remus explained. "The Shrieking Shack wasn't just used for my transformations. Miri and Lily met there often, only to be alone. They knew I was a werewolf, Snape didn't. He chose the wrong day to sneak off to the Shack. James saved him that day."

"Dumbledore made him swear not to tell anyone of Remus' condition." Miranda said. "But even he didn't know about Lily and me. Sure, he didn't have any proof yet but Snape is many things, stubborn included. He wouldn't rest until Lily was his."

"So to save her..." Harry started his voice hollow. "My dad married her?"

Remus nodded. "It was a contract your grandparents wrote. It was the best solution."

"The best solution..." Harry whispered and laughed bitterly. "Lies. Everything I knew about them... lies..."

"That's not true!" Miranda snapped her eyes full of tears. "James loved Lily! Not as a wife maybe, but as one of the most important people in his life! You of all people, who have Miss Granger, should know what that means!"

Her outburst shocked Harry. What he and Hermione shared was something special. It wasn't romantic... it was so much less and yet so much more. Different. Was it true? Maybe to James Potter, Lily Evans was like Hermione Granger to him, Harry Potter? It is true; Harry would do anything for Hermione, even if it had to mean marrying her to save her. Even with Susan in his life, he felt constricted. What he was sure of, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something would have happen to her. Something he could have avoided.

"So was I just a part of the contract?" His hurtful, soft voice almost broke Miranda's heart. She stood from her place and ran to the boy, enveloping him in a huge hug.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed, feeling the Harry's hands wrap around her. "Your parents loved you with all their heart! That's the reason you were able to survive the Killing Curse! Lily always wanted a child of her own. She told me that hundreds of times. She also told me that if there would be a father she would choose, it would be James Potter."

Harry felt a huge weight lift from his heart. He hugged the blonde woman tightly. When they let go, they just did only to see each other.

"But how did you marry my mum if she already had a contract with my dad?"

"Easy." Miranda smiled. "The contract was magical and was approved by the Ministry. Lily and I were still together, only now she was legally James's wife in the Magical World. But when she was giving birth, and had her contractions, she started yelling at me that how much she hated me that I didn't marry her. So, since we were in a Muggle hospital, we asked for a cleric who performed the ritual."

Harry stared at the woman in shock, his mouth agape. "While giving birth?"

"While giving birth."

"That's... strangely wicked. Awesome."

There was a silence in the hut but now it wasn't suffocating anymore. Remus clapped Harry on the shoulder. He was more mature than he gave him credit for.

"So!" Harry said after clearing his throat. "Do I have to call you Mum or what?"

Harry was sitting in Miranda's office, almost shaking.

"Calm down!" the woman laughed as she poured a mug of tea for her Godson. They decided to stay Godmother and Godson for now, But Harry admitted that he was considering calling Sirius his dad after a while, so who knows? This was the last day of the Winter Holidays and those who went home will return. Harry couldn't wait to see his friends again, but he was especially nervous to meet Susan.

"I can't!" Harry exclaimed and looked at his watch he got from Sirius. Only noon. They won't be here for two hours, still.

"So, tell me about this Susan of yours." Miranda asked as she sat comfortable at her desk. Harry was sipping his warm drink as he looked at the blonde.

"She's wonderful." He concluded after a few seconds of thinking. "The hard part is, I can't really summarise her or our relationship in _**words**_. It's like with Hermione... people always try to classify what we are in words. Is she my sister? That would be the closest, but that's not it. Lovers? Maybe in the summer, but not now. She has a boyfriend! So what are we?"

Miranda shook her head slightly. "People will always try to classify things Harry. People, spells, relationships. But they don't know that sometimes someone who doesn't feel it just can't understand it."

"Exactly! With Susan... I just have a feeling. And a good one." Harry looked up at his Godmother, smiling slightly. "I think I love her."

Miranda's eyes widened for a second before she stood and hugged Harry who hugged back comfortably.

"I'm so happy for you." The woman breathed. "You deserve this. Just be good to her Harry."

"I will. I promise."

Miranda let him go until she got a good look at him. Her eyes were moist but she wasn't crying.

"Harry Potter. We've just met but you're already growing up on me." They laughed merrily at that.

"You're not old!" the boy exclaimed. "Seriously Miri, have you looked at yourself in the mirror nowadays?"

"I have." She theatrically threw her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I am perfect aren't I?"

"Quite. Although I don't think you should use that trick on your Godson."

"The Godson part I don't care about." The woman shrugged. "But alas, my sexual tension calls out for vagina."

Harry burst out in a roaring laughter. Miranda followed his lead, although in a more controlled manner.

"That..." the boy tried to force out between giggles. "That was _**so**_ Sirius..."

"What can I say? I do my best."

After they calmed down Harry's face tensed up in a serious manner.

"Miri, I really don't want to, but I need to ask... why haven't you remarried?" The woman froze. "I know you loved my mum, but you have to admit... she... left us more than a decade ago. I know you shouldn't replace her but shouldn't you at least... you know, move on?" the boy asked tentatively.

"I tried." Miranda admitted, sipping her drink. "I seriously tried. I even had a really long relationship with someone."

"Oh! Tell me about her!"

"She was an American." The woman started, smiling at the boy's energetic interest. "Not the pretty type. I've met her when I was working as a Muggle police officer. She was a really hardcore soldier. She was ex-special forces, had more medals than the whole Pentagon. She had a really hard core but under all that... she was a really nice and kind woman. Short, spiky black hair, icy grey eyes... a hopeless fashion sense. Honestly, what kind of woman buys a man's leather jacket and calls is stylish?"

They laughed again, Miranda shaking her head. "I think I had a huge chance to fall in love with her. "

"So what was the problem?"

"She died." Miranda said casually. "She was against all odds. Suicide mission. I couldn't even say goodbye to her."

"Oh Miri..." Harry face softened. "I'm sorry."

The woman waved him off. "It was a long time ago and I could deal with it. I was a fighter for a long time; accepting casualty was beaten into me. In our line of work it was almost expectant. Every night we went home, we were glad for one more day. But with Lily, it was different. She was my _**wife**_."

Miranda rubbed her forehead while Harry reached over and rubbed her shoulder. Then something hit him.

"I know someone." He started. "Really nice girl. Auror and a Metamorph. You two might... get along."

"You don't have to play matchmaker with me Harry." She laughed. "I can get myself a woman on my own, thank you very much."

"All evidence in my favour. I'll just send her a letter 'Kay? Maybe set up something in Hogsmead?"

"You're incorrigible, honestly." The woman shook her head fondly. "You realise that they'll be here in half an hour?" Harry looked at his watch. His eyes widened. He drank the last of his tea in one gulp and ran out of the room. Miranda was watching the door and counted back in her head.

3...2...1...

Harry came back, running. "Sorry Miri! Bye Miri!" and was gone again.

The boy was almost jumping down the stairs, zooming towards the entrance. He skidded to a halt and watched expectantly, waiting.

This half hour was a torture, pure and simple. Images ran around Harry's head about how he will greet Susan. Maybe a kiss? Or just snog her senseless? Yeah, that could work. When the time passed and Harry started hearing the students walking towards the castle, his heart fluttered and his stomach filled with warmth and anticipation.

Students started filling in the Hall, chatting amongst themselves. Then, he noticed the red hair he was looking for. His heart soared... until it froze.

Susan was walking arm in arm with Neville Longbottom. Their fingers were intertwined and she was leaning on him with a smile wider than Harry ever seen on her face. His face contorted in an emotionless, frosty exterior.

"Oh, hey Potter." Neville smiled as they saw him. "Boring Holidays I suspect? Mine was... entertaining."

He smiled at Susan who grinned back at him. "Don't be rude Neville dear." And kissed the boy full on the lips with passion. Neville responded in kind.

"Well Potter, nice seeing you, but I do have more important and entertaining things to do... if you catch my drift."

And with that, the pair pushed past Harry and left for the stairs. Harry was frozen. He felt... hollow. Emotionless.

"Harry!" someone yelled. Hermione ran into his field of vision with a worried, scared face. "Harry, Susan! And Neville! And...!"

"I know." The boy said. "I noticed."

Hermione's face fell and she hugged Harry, but the boy didn't respond. She let go, glancing at him fearfully.

"Harry..." she warned. "Don't do anything rash..."

"Don't worry." Still, that cold, emotionless voice. "I won't."

And with that, he turned and left the Hall with billowing robes and an infectious aura of chilling rage.


	5. 5 Plight of House Longbottom

I do not own Harry Potter!

The Trio were sitting in the Room of Requirements in silence. Ron was leaning on the arm of the couch, his simple mind trying to find a solution. Hermione was deep in thought too, biting her lower lip. Harry was just staring into space, silent.

"This can't be her." Hermione exclaimed. Harry just nodded.

"Neville did something to her." He agreed. The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"I half expected you to just beat him up on the spot. No offense."

"None taken. I wanted to, more than anything. But killing Neville have to come later." Hermione couldn't judge his cold voice and that scared her. "Now, I have to think."

"It's not Amortentia." Ron spoke up from his place. "That has more powerful effects. Not _**Impreius**_ either."

"It was more subtle." Harry said. "A potion of some sorts. But which...?"

He shook his head. "We won't find out like this. Hermione, I need you to go to the Library. Read every Potions book there is. Find me something."

"Don't you think here is better?" the brunette asked, looking around the Room. "We can conjure any book we would want."

"But Neville uses the Library." Harry pointed out. "_**If**_ he did. I don't know. But I need the Room now. Ron, I will need your help as well."

"Sure mate. What can I do?"

"We will finish my Focus."

Hermione was at the Library with dozens of books around her. She was feeling tired from the sleepless nights on the holidays and now the trip back. She was both physically and emotionally drained. But this needed to be done and fast. She groaned and rubbed her eyes tiredly, but marched on. Then, she heard someone come in.

"Oh, hello Miss Granger." Professor Jackson greeted. Of course, she was in pristine robes, her flowing blonde hair spotless and shining. Her smile lighted up the whole Library.

"Good day Professor." Hermione said politely. The woman walked over and Hermione felt chills running down her spine. Contrary to her friends' belief, her private time with Ginny this summer did leave a longing in the brunette. A need to have sex with a woman. And the pre-crush she was nursing for her Defence Professor didn't help. Hermione rubbed her legs together to try and make the creeping warmth in her groin area disappear or at least lessen. It didn't work.

"What are you doing? Research?" the blonde smiled. Hermione whimpered a bit. "I swear, Miss Granger if you get more bonus credit, you'll take your NEWTs tomorrow."

"Thanks Professor. But this is not for extra credit."

"Oh?" she read the title of the texts Hermione gathered. _**Elixyrs more Loving. Eternity is only one Potion Away!**_ Her eyebrows rose. "I would think that a lovely lady like you wouldn't research something foul like this Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed and the warmth in her groin only intensified by the glare the Professor shot her. The brunette just imagined that commanding, stern face in the bed and she almost came right then and there.

"It's not for me." She tried to explain. "It's for Harry."

The woman's face instantly softened and adorned a worried look. "Harry? Is something wrong? What happened? Where is he?" she shot out rapidly. Hermione's brow rose in question.

"He didn't tell you?" Miranda asked. "I'm his Godmother."

"He... he didn't... Really? Does he know? I mean, of course he does, since you thought he told us. Wow, you're his Godmother?"

"I am."

"Lucky bastard." Hermione hissed under her breath, but shook her head to get out of it. "No, he's fine. But we need to know about every potion that is able to affect emotions or can control people."

"But why?"

Then, almost as if it was fate's hand, Susan and Neville walked by the Library, talking and laughing loudly. Miranda watched them go, her face becoming stone solid.

"Research." She snapped. "Now!"

"Are you sure about this mate?" Ron asked worriedly. Harry looked at the small piece of emerald in his hand. The run of willpower was already carved into the ring. The insides were filled with indestructibility runes Harry himself made after months of training and practicing. Ron helped him with the last assembly spells. Two people were needed and Harry trusted his friend without a doubt.

"I'm sure." The boy snapped. "Do it." Ron nodded and conjured a huge block of stone in the air. Harry put the ring on the ground and took a step back. The redhead levitated the boulder above it and let it go, giving it a noticeable push to fall with more velocity. It smashed on the ground with a loud thump and broke into pieces. With a wave of his wand, Ron vanished the remains and stared, dumbfounded. There was the ring without a scratch on it.

"That's bloody awesome." Harry pulled out his own wand and took a step forward.

"_**Incendio Maximus**_!" he yelled. A roar of fire escaped his wand and attacked the ring on the ground. Harry continued the spell for a minute before he stopped. Still, not even a dent. When he leaned down and grabbed it from the ground, it felt cool to the touch.

"It's done." He exclaimed and pulled the ring on his right middle finger. For a second, he felt nothing. Ron waited eagerly for something... light shows, thunder or anything. Nothing. Then, Harry's wand exploded.

"_**Fuck**_!" He yelled and jumped in fright. His skin was singed slightly and he waved it in the air in pain. "Son of a... what the hell just happened?"

"How should I know?" Ron yelled back, shocked as well. The two watched the smoking remains of Harry's holly wand with nostalgia.

"It's almost like my Nimbus all over again isn't it?" Harry asked, smiling slightly.

"I had the same feeling."

Harry raised his hand and inspected the ring. It looked nothing special, although it was slightly unusual for a boy to wear something like this. It didn't feel anything special, or different.

"So, what are you waiting for," Ron stressed. "Cast a spell!"

Harry nodded and raised his right hand. The Room conjured a wooden figure as a target.

"_**Stupefy**_!" he yelled. Nothing happened. Harry felt quite ridiculous, standing there with a ring pointing at a wooden figure. Ron was shuffling his feet in worry.

"So... did you do everything right?" he asked. Harry hissed in anger.

"_**Stupefy!**_ _**Stupefy damn you!"**_

Still nothing.

"_**I just want to fucking stun that thing**_!"

Harry suddenly felt a spike of energy in him and the wooden doll fell on the ground, motionless. The boys just watched it in shock.

"What just happened?" Ron asked.

"I have no fucking clue." But that wasn't true. Harry stared at the ring in contemplation. He opened his palm and a snitch appeared over it. It flew fir a few seconds before it disappeared.

"Mate..." Ron started but his voice died. Harry's face was overtaken by a huge smile.

"It works with willpower, not spells. I don't have to use spells anymore."

Harry continued to practice with the ring with Ron watching when Hermione and, shockingly enough, Miranda entered the Room.

"Miri?" the boy asked in shock. The blonde walked over him and hugged him tightly.

"Hermione told me everything." She stated, her face worried but stern. "I'm here to help."

Harry smiled sadly and hugged the woman back. "Thank you."

They stayed like that for a few seconds before the boy let her go and turned to Hermione.

"Did you find anything?"

"Something we think is possible." The brunette said. The Room conjured a table and a few chairs for the group to sit down on. She threw a large tome open and pointed to one potion. Harry and Ron leaned in and read it.

"_**Of the Seven Sins**_? That's seriously a name?" the redhead laughed. Hermione's stern look made him sober up instantly.

"_**The Potion most wonderful and most terrible grants feelings of hidden quantities and qualities to emerge and take hold.**_" Harry read. "_**Most notable the Sin of Lust. Control is gained over the soul who drinks the Potion but if not controlled, subtle pushes can be made to influence the drinker. A most foul practice, men and women used this effect to exploit the inner feelings and turmoil of those they wished to mate with...**_" Harry's eyes widened.

"That might be it." Ron guessed. "A good guess as any."

"We need to work fast though." Miranda said. "The Potion acts as a slow poison as well. If she gets a few more, Susan might die from overexposure. We don't even know how many she drunk already... Harry?"

The boy already left.

"Oh Neville..."

Harry froze. He heard the voice right from around the corner. He sneaked along the wall and peaked over to see what was happening. His blood froze.

Susan was plastered to the wall, her legs around Neville's waist. His shirt was already undone and his chubby stomach was pushed against Susan's faint sixpack. Her large breasts were massaged by the brown haired boy and both of them seemed to get a lot of pleasure out of it. Susan bit her lower lip as she hissed. Neville caught her neck and bit the soft silky skin. Susan started grinding on his hips, moaning loudly. Harry's hands tightened into fists as he stepped out and without any warning whatsoever, punched the side of Neville's head with everything he had.

The chubby boy fell immediately, the skin on his temple splitting and gushing blood. With a yelp, Susan fell on her behind as her support was suddenly gone. She looked up and when she saw who stood there, her face contorted in a snarl.

"What's the big idea Potter?" She yelled. She stood and slapped Harry, hard. He didn't even feel it. He felt an emotionless, cold state wash over him again. Susan nursed her hand, hissing in pain. It hurt her more than it did him.

"Step away." He said. "Now."

Neville was slowly getting up, still dizzy from the punch.

"Leave him alone!" the redhead yelled and tried to push Harry back. "What did he do to you?"

"Everything." He hissed as he grabbed Susan's shoulders. He pushed her into the wall and stared into her eyes. The steaming anger and hate he saw in them almost broke his heart. Susan tried to shake him off, but his grip was so much stronger.

"Don't touch me!" she roared, now shaking wildly. "Let me go! Neville, help me!"

"Su, keep still." Harry pleaded, but the girl was hysterical. "Please, everything is going to be okay..."

"Not if you're here, Potter!" she yelled. She grabbed her wand from her robes and pushed it into his throat. "Now let me go."

Harry's eyes hardened. "Then this has to go the hard way." But before he could do anything, he felt a fist smash into his skull. Harry reeled to the side, seeing Neville standing above him.

"Oh, Nevvie!" Susan exclaimed in happiness. "Thank Merlin you're okay! Are you hurt? Oh, you're bleeding!"

Harry had enough. His ring flashed and Neville was pushed into the wall with a force strong enough to crush his bones. He snarled but was unable to move.

"Let him go Potter!" Susan yelled and shot a curse at him. It wasn't aimed well and sailed next to his head, but it had another effect. Harry lost control.

With a feral roar, he pushed his magic into another blast, smashing Neville through the wall. He marched through the rubble, grabbed the boy by his throat and flung him over his head, into the ground. Harry felt his muscles fill with magic as his core was set free with the new focus. He kneeled at Neville's limp body and punched. He didn't care what or where. He felt skin rip, bones break under every hit he landed until the pudgy boy was no more than a bloody mess.

"Harry!" came the loud yell. He didn't hear it. He didn't care about it. The only thing he saw through his blood haze was Neville kissing Susan's neck...

_**CRACK!**_

Neville's hands ran over her breasts, massaging them as Susan bit her lip.

_**PUNCH!**_

Neville, licking her delicious mounds of flesh, sucking on her nipples.

_**SPLIT!**_

Neville opening his pants as Susan devours his waiting flesh eagerly and without question.

_**CRACK!**_

Neville entering Susan's moist, warm sex as she yells out his name in pleasure...

"_**HARRY! PLEASE STOP!**_"

The shriek broke through his rage. Harry's fist stopped in mid-air. He turned back to see three people. Ron... his best friend. Hermione, his sister. Miranda, his Godmother. His hand fell on his side as he watched his handiwork. Neville was nothing more but a broken mound of flesh. But he was still alive and breathing. Harry stood from the body and turned from him. But it seemed it was not enough. Neville pushed himself up on his broken, wobbly arms. He wasn't feeling anything now, his nerves were burnt by all the pain Harry inflicted. His face was a smirking skull of molten flesh and blood.

"I hate you Potter." He spat. "I hope Voldemort kills you and gives your whore to his servants to rape."

Harry stopped. He didn't turn around.

"Why?" was all he asked. Neville spat a large amount of blood at his feet.

"You have the gall to ask that? Perfect Potter. Famous Potter. My parents fought the Dark Lord longer than yours have. They never backed down. They were Aurors, bleeding and killing to have a greater future. A better life!" He spat again, git throat filling up. "They fought with everything they had! Did they get award? Were they famous? No! The bloody Potters get famous! Why? Because they died at the right time? They were cowards and ran from the war! My parents stayed! Now they are in Snt Mungo's, driven mad by the _**Cruciatus**_! Who knows _**their**_ names? Nobody! They were tortured _**after **_you fucking brat defeated Voldemort! After!"

He chuckled mirthlessly. "And now you... even after I went with the Ministry with you, what do I get? Potter the Chosen One! Potter who defeated the Death Eaters in the Ministry! My Gran yelled at me, cursed at me and grounded me because I broke my father's wand! Said I was a shame! That I should have been a squib instead!"

"I took the woman you loved." He laughed. "I took her from you, Potter. She is tainted already. I took her. I took..."

It seemed that was the last bout of his energy because he fell back on the ground with a sickening thump.

"Miri." Harry said in an emotionless, dead voice. "Bring him to the Hospital Wing."

He walked to Susan, who was stunned by one of his friends. He kneeled at her body and slowly clasped her front hook bra together. He pushed every button to its place and tightened her tie. He clasped her robes together and kissed her forehead softly.

"Mione." He said silently. "Help Miri and Ron with her." He stood and started walking away. The brunette ran up to him and hugged him from behind. He felt her tears make the back of his robes wet.

"I'll do my best." She promised.

"I know you will."

Amelia Bones walked into her office in her mansion. She put her Winzengamot robes on the back of the chair her guests or business partners used and waved her want to light the candles. Nothing happened. Her brows furrowed and she tried the spell again, to no avail.

"What the..." then she felt it. Decades of MLE and Auror training had its effects. She felt the presence in her room.

"Good evening Madam Bones." Came the voice from the darkness. Suddenly, every candle roared to life, blinding the woman for a few seconds. When the spots in front of her eyes cleared she saw Harry Potter sitting on her business desk. She immediately went for her wand and pointed it at the youth who chuckles mirthlessly.

"Cute." Was all he said. With a wave of his hand, the twelve inch oak wand exploded. Amelia jumped back in shock.

"What are you doing here, brat?" she yelled. "How did you get past the wards?"

"Quite easily. Your rules don't apply to me, Bones. Not anymore." His right fist tightened. "Today, I've found out that Susan was dozed with a very dangerous potion. The culprit was Neville Longbottom."

His cold voice cut into her and Amelia had to admit... she was frightened.

"Do you know anything about this?" the boy asked.

"Of course not!" the woman denied instantly, but that just made the emerald eyed boy even more angry.

"You are lying. But I got everything I needed from your mind."

Amelia froze. The potion they used was really dangerous, although she strictly ordered the Longbottom boy to administer only one dosage.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because of you, obviously." Madam Bones snapped. "And to protect Susan. You're dangerous to be close to Potter. You'll get her killed. DO you even think about what You Know Who will do to her if he'll find out her feelings for you?"

"Every day and every night. But that wasn't the reason."

"The Potter line is dead!" The woman yelled. "You are a relic of an old age, Potter, you and your whole family! Your idealistic stupidity made You Know Who's return possible! Your family never accepted that things needed to be done the hard way! Your grandfather pushed for laws that dropped Veritaserum usage in trials since it was _**inhumane**_! You idealistic bullshit got my family killed!"

Harry was silent for a few seconds, his face not moving an inch.

"So it was all for politics?"

"I couldn't bear that my Susan would fall for a Potter. That line _**cannot**_ continue. The Longbottoms are a wealthy, politically easily manipulated family. They were perfect."

Harry jumped off from the desk and sighed. "I have no proof against you... yet. My mind reading skills are new, even to me so I can't use that. But I _**will**_ find what I need. And when I do, I'm coming back for you."

And with that, Harry just disappeared.

Susan's eyes fluttered open. She saw only white.

"So this is what Harry was talking about..." she muttered softly, only to herself. She was shocked when she heard a giggle.

"He kind of ends up here every year doesn't he?" asked Hermione who closed the book in her lap. "How are you feeling?"

Susan struggled to sit up, closing her eyes. "Terrible."

"You'll be dizzy and slightly nauseous for a few hours, but Madam Pomphrey says it won't be anything serious."

"No Mione." The redhead's face fell, her eyes filling with tears. "I remember. I remember everything..."

The brunette put her hand on Susan's and gave her a sad smile. "Harry doesn't blame you. He knows Neville was forcing you."

Susan chuckled but it turned into a hiccup. Her hands flew to her mouth as sobs raked her body.

"I know." She breathed. "He wouldn't. But _**I**_ blame myself. Mione, you don't understand! I... I still feel his hands on me... he touched me everywhere..." Hermione's hand on hers tightened for support. "He forced me to... to..."

"Madam Pomphrey said there was no intercourse." The brunette quickly cut in. "You're still a virgin Susan."

"But I _**did**_ things for him!" the redhead snapped, her teary eyes glaring at the other girl. "I touched him! And when I did, I was happy! I wanted no more than to please him! To... to feel him! To make him happy... I forgot my feelings for Harry. Mione, Neville _**made me**_ not love Harry!"

And she broke down again. Hermione quickly sat on her bed and hugged her as her body shook violently. Her hands were gripping the brunette's clothes as a makeshift pillar of confidence. Mione felt her eyes fill with tears as well but she quickly fought them down. Now she knew what it was like for Harry. Why he never cried. He needed to be strong, not for himself, but for all of them. Last year, when she came up with the DA, Hermione forced him into the role of the Leader, made him what she always expected him to be. She never considered that he might not want to be that. To be a leader, someone people follow willingly, you need to be strong, independent and powerful. Harry was all of that. But as such, he could never break down. Never have a moment of weakness, only because Hermione Granger, self-styled cleverest witch of Hogwarts and a stupid bitch, now in her own eyes as well, wanted him to be the Prince on the white horse. She almost literally _**pushed**_ him to be what he never wanted to be. But he put on a brave face. Harry never once stopped, for their sake, not his own. Hermione exploited Harry's hero complex that he had to save and help everybody. She used him. And now, as she held the one true love of her brother, she felt only guilt and shame. Her hands around the still shaking redhead tightened. She needs to be strong. For Susan. For Harry.

It took the redhead almost an hour to finally calm enough to talk again. All the while, Hermione made sure that she supported her, dried her tears with well placed charms.

"I'm spent." Susan admitted as she fell back on her bed. "I can't go on like this."

"What?"

"I tried. I tried to go by the book. I tried to be a good and proper girlfriend. I knew I wasn't ready to give my body to Harry. I wanted to, oh Merlin I wanted to so badly... But I just... it didn't feel right. Like it wasn't time for it to happen."

"Everyone feels like that." Hermione said, not admitting that she didn't. Harry pretty much swept her off of her feet... literally. "And it's not wrong. You need to be sure you are ready to fully commit to someone before you go all the way. Harry isn't the easiest person to be around or to understand. It's natural that it takes time..."

"Look where that got me." Susan snapped, her eyes flashing angrily. "Mione, I know about the _**Seven Sins**_ potion. I know how it affects people."

Hermione sighed and looked away. Madam Pomphrey, when she administered the antidote, told Hermione and Miranda that for some reason, Susan was affected much more strongly than it should have. She identified the _**Seven Sins **_instantly and also knew that it wasn't changed or mixed with another potion. The effects would have been different that way. Her only theory was that the feeling Neville wanted to influence was Susan's lust, to which the potion was keyed to. The more potential lust she had, the faster the potion will start working in her system.

"I want Harry." Susan said now, watching the ceiling. "And I just waited... now I'm paying for the consequences."

"It's not your fault!" Hermione snapped. "You were tricked! Poisoned!"

"_**Neville raped me!**_" the redhead yelled into the brunette's face, who flinched. "And don't come with the 'You're still a virgin' crap! He raped my soul! My emotions!" she looked away to the entrance door, almost wanting a certain black haired boy to walk in, throw his arms around her and whisper that he loves her.

"Before I left home, I told him I loved him." Susan said in a soft, emotional voice. Hermione, who was slowly gathering her anger to retort, instantly deflated. "I was serious about it too. I can't stand to be without him... I can't live, breathe; _**exist**_ without him in my life anymore. I want to share every happy I'll have with him. I want him to be a part of me as much as I want to be a part of him." Her shining blue eyes met the brunette's who was staring at her back with a shocked gaze. "I can't help it. Harry clasped my heart in his grasp and I don't want him to ever let go. But how can I let him love me now? How can I want him to touch me? Mione, I'm _**tainted**_!"

Hermione gasped. Tainted. That's what Neville called her.

"Don't speak like that." She breathed to Susan. "Neville wanted you to feel that way. He wanted you to leave Harry. He... he's evil... _**twisted**_. His jealousy and own self hate drove him to do this... it's not fair I know. But Su, you _**can't**_ let him win. If you feel like that, you'll do just that. Fight against him! Love Harry with all you heart. Please."

Susan looked up and eyed the girl. She saw something... something in those eyes. There was an unspoken sentence in her speech. There was a small shining piece of emotion in those brown depths. Something awfully familiar. Something Susan saw in her own eyes when she looked into the mirror and thought about Harry... her eyes widened.

She finished Hermione's sentence in her head: _**Love Harry with all your heart... like I do**_.

Susan's hand flew to her mouth. The brunette caught herself and her face filled with shame and guilt yet again.

"You love him too." The redhead breathed. Mione blushed and looked away. "When? How? Why? What?"

"When?" she whispered. "I don't know. Like you, I didn't find out what I felt until it was too late. Harry has... an effect. And aura almost. Either you hate his guts or you love him. How? I have no idea. I guess I don't know how not to love him. I've seen him grow up in front of me, become the magnificent man he is now and I always think that he is now an adult and I am no better than a child playing to be an adult. Why? He is my life. Everything good that ever happened to me began and ended with him. My first true friend... my first love... my first kiss... my first lover."

Susan felt a pang in her heart. Harry already told her that Hermione and he had an adventure this summer and she knew it was before they got together, but it still hurt a little. Although, not as much as it should have. Maybe it was because Susan already accepted in her heart that if she would ever have a chance with Harry she would have to share him with Hermione Granger, the eternal number one woman in his life.

"I'm sorry Susan." Mione said. "I'm so sorry."

They hugged again, but this time it was different. Both women were raked with pain but both found the strength and support in themselves to get a grip on their thunderstorm of emotions. They will move on, accept their lives. They will learn to be happy. For Harry.

"So, here you are."

Harry looked up from his spot on the balcony of the Astronomy tower. Miranda was leaning on the doorframe, her lips forming a small, sad smile.

"Can I come in?" She asked. The boy nodded and looked away, eyeing the dark sky above them. It was only early evening, but black storm clouds were forming. Night will come early for Hogwarts.

The blonde woman came in and sat right next to her Godson and watched him with a critical eye. Her training as both Muggle and magical officer, a good eye for feelings were beaten into her. She saw the tense muscle twitching at his left eyebrow. The soft yet prominent blue hue his skin had under his eyes. His lips pushed together tightly, his jaw clenching and unclenching every second.

"Talk to me." She offered softly. Harry shook his head and tore his gaze from the sky.

"I can't. I don't know what to say." Miranda put her hand on his shoulder, grasping it firmly.

"Anything. You can tell me anything."

"I love her Miri." The boy admitted after a few minutes of thought. "I think I do... I never felt it before. It's like I'm filled with warmth when I think about her. I feel a twitch... like my body is forcing me to do what is necessary to be close to her. When I imagine my future... if I have one..." he added as an afterthought. "I imagine it with her. We'll buy a flat or a house... work through our days. I'll be the cook. She's terrible at it." He chuckled at that fondly. "We grow older... have kids. I'll spoil them rotten but she will always draw the line. She'll be strict with them while I will always comfort them after she yells... tell them that their mother isn't bad, she just wants the best for them..."

As Miranda listened to her Godson, her heart broke with every word he spoke.

"Oh Harry." She breathed and let the boy hug her tightly. "You are such a good man. Hold on to those dreams tightly."

"I can't." He breathed into her neck. "I feel them slipping away. Every time I imagine her smiling face, I see the pleasure she felt when Neville touched her. I can almost see the marks his hands made, the small pathways his fingers trailed on her skin. I know that... bastard wanted us to split apart only to make me suffer... he did a good job."

"No Harry." Miranda said, softly pushing the boy away to be able to look into his eyes. "He didn't. Because you still love her, and she you. He didn't stop that."

"Love isn't enough, damn it!" Harry yelled, standing up quickly. He walked briskly to the end of the balcony, leaning on the kaleidoscope closest to him. He stared at the sky again, his eyes getting lost in the stormy clouds which mirrored his soul right now. "Love isn't enough." He repeated in a much softer voice. Miranda followed the boy and stood next to him, following his eyes.

"You're right." She admitted. The wind caught her long hair and blew it around her face. As Harry glanced at her, yet again, he saw what a perfect masterpiece she was. "Lily said the same thing to me before I left. _**Love isn't enough Miri. I love you with everything I have, but life doesn't care about that!**_" she smiled fondly, remembering her redheaded spitfire. "I was always keen to take the easy route. Whenever I stumbled on a roadblock in my path, I just shrugged it off and went into another direction, not really caring where I ended up at. Lily was... my other half. She was my conscience, the stability my life oh so needed. She completed me. Yet, I had to leave her behind."

Miranda lowered her eyes, watching the trees of the Forbidden Forest. "I still love her. I almost can't believe that she's gone. All these years, my life still resolves around her. Her smile. Her laughter." A single tear escaped her eyes.

"Do you know what she said to me the last time I saw her?"

"What?"

"_**Look Miri. Our son has my eyes.**_"

Harry felt a lump in his throat. He felt sadness overwhelm him, but still his eyes remained dry.

"Something broke in my when I left Snt Mungo's." Miranda admitted. "I knew I couldn't watch her with James. As much as I loved him and cared for him, Lily was my life. And he _**was**_ you father."

"I don't miss them any less." Harry said with a sigh. "I thought I will. After what you told me, I even _**wanted **_to, but I couldn't. It's a sad fact, but it's a fact: I didn't know them. I don't remember their faces. If not for Hagrid, I wouldn't even know what they looked like! I'm just... I'm sorry Miri. I'm sorry I killed them."

The blonde smacked the boy on the face with everything she had. Harry's head snapped to the side, his eyes widening in shock. His fingertips touched the quickly bruising skin.

"For your information, I _**know **_the Prophecy." The blonde spat. "I know about that accursed thing. It wasn't your fault Harry. It was many people, but not you. Dumbledore, Pettigrew, Voldemort... It was their doing and each will pay in time."

"They will." Harry agreed. The two just watched the clouds break a bit, allowing some sunlight to reach the tip of the trees.

"Why is it that whenever we talk, things turn depressing?" Miranda mused. Harry chuckled a bit, shaking his head.

"I have no idea."

"Oh dear me. I'm really bad at this Godmother thing. There was one time I brought my cat to Hogwarts, I lost her more times than I could count. Sirius took her from me after she almost got stepped on by Hagrid."

"Sirius had a _**cat**_?"

"For a few months, then I brought her home with me. Poor Kinky. She was so faithful."

"Your cat's name was _**Kinky**_?"

"What can I say? I was a free spirit!"

Harry laughed the first true one in a long time. He turned to the woman who was also smiling.

"I bet you are. You liked my dad of all people... and put up with the mutt. That deserves a Platinum Order of Merlin in my book."

"It wasn't so bad." Miranda admitted. "I had Lily. It was so cute to see James try to woo her. He was so hopeless! And to think that he had so many adventures and escapades before! He was a mess when it came to romance."

"And mum?"

"Lily was... well, almost like Hermione but much more herder to talk to. She had a hard time at him, I learned. Petunia wasn't a great sister to live with."

"Don't I know."

"Indeed. She was quite the..."

"Bitch?"

"Quite. I met her once when Lily invited me to their home for the last week of the summer hols. That was... an adventure."

"How so?" Harry asked with happy eyes. He was truly interested in what his parents did in their free time. Sure he knew James; his diary was quite extensive when it came to his version of fun. But when it came to Lily, he was pretty much blind. No one could tell him what his mother was like.

"We made love at every vertical... and sometimes horizontal place in the house. Table, kitchen counter, wall, cupboard, showers, bathroom, toilet even. I don't want to burst your bubble Harry, but Lily was quite a wildcat in bed. Adventurous."

"A bit too much info."

"Don't tell me you're not interested." Miranda winked at him. "I know I was interested in my mum's love life. She had... quite a few husbands. The last one was for my unfortunate fate, a homophobic one. Since my mother was a pushover he want with whatever that brute told her. I won't bore you with the details... as far as I know; James made a step by step count of what happened. I did need to sleep at his mansion for a few days after all."

Harry nodded, confirming her thoughts. His dad did write a lot about Miranda's spat with her parents.

"So, mum was a perv?" he asked with a smile. Miranda beamed with a huge smile.

"Oh, you have no idea. Everything which _**can**_ be done with a female body, she either did or did to me. There was that time when we first tried anal. I couldn't walk straight for the whole weekend."

Harry and Miranda talked a lot about Lily. He didn't know why but learning about his mother and what she did for hobbies, and even in bed, had a strangely calming effect on him. The blonde was all the glad to share, admitting that she needed to vent as well. She couldn't speak to anyone about Lily something she sorely needed. Doing that with her past wife's son was even more satisfying. Harry was a good listener and a really good audience. He laughed, smiled and turned serious when she wanted. Although they didn't know each other for long, they seemed to click just right.

"You know, I should really visit Su." Harry admitted. Miranda nodded, patting his back.

"You really should. She misses you and I pretty much think that she expects you to leave her."

"I know. She'll be disappointed."

"Not that much I reckon. Harry, don't let her push you away."

Harry raised a brow in question, not really understanding the woman's advice.

"I think she feels like she isn't worth your time now." The blonde tried to explain. "What happened to her was awful and should never happen to anyone. If she loves you... she'll think about how much she hurts... but also how much this will hurt you. She thinks she broke your heart. Maybe even your soul. She might try to make you get rid of her to save you."

Harry seemed to think about it silently before he shook his head.

"That doesn't make any form of sense."

"Harry, I know you understand. Remember when you learned of the Prophecy and you thought about telling your friends. What passed in your head?"

"That I probably shouldn't." The boy answered truthfully. "This is dangerous knowledge, something Voldemort would... and maybe already have killed for. If they know, they might get hurt or kidnapped. Or worse."

"Now, reflect that on Susan. She was touched by a man she doesn't love, she hurt the one she _**does**_ love and then that same boy comes back to her. She might not think she is worth it now. Damaged goods, or something like that."

Harry nodded, finally getting what Miranda was talking about.

"You know me quite well Miri." The boy said, smiling at the blonde who shrugged innocently.

"I try. I did know both your parents after all. And you have to admit, you didn't fall far from the tree."

"And I'm proud of that."

Miranda walked over to the boy and hugged him softly. "So am I."

Hermione and Susan calmed down considerably as they talked. Hermione confided in her about her feelings for Harry and in turn, the redhead told her about her family the Death Eaters killed. When the atmosphere became depressed and gloomy, Hermione decided to lighten it a bit with a Muggle game she played only once with Ginny years ago.

"Twenty questions?" Susan wondered. "What's the point of that?"

"It's like a truth or dare game without a dare option." The brunette tried to explain but when she saw the blank look the other girl gave her, she sighted in frustration. "Just ask twenty questions."

"And you'll answer truthfully?"

"Yes! That's the point!"

"But why do you need to play a game for that? I could just ask. I don't think you'd lie Mione."

"I wouldn't! But... argh!" Hermione threw her hands in the air. "It's like this: this game is all about faith in the other person as well as a test to see how much you trust the other individual. You don't know what I'll ask, but you have to answer the truth. No matter how embarrassing, romantic or perverted it sounds. That's the point of the game!"

Susan let a small Oh escape her mouth as she thought about it. It was a double edged blade. She would know Hermione's secrets but in turn, the other girl will learn of hers. But it sounded like fun. And the seriously and desperately needed the lighter tone it could provide.

"Okay, I'm in. Can I start?"

"Be my guest."

"Hmm... what to ask..." she put a finger on her chin as she thought. Then, her eyes lightened up. "Have you ever masturbated to Harry?"

"Starting light and obvious?" Hermione laughed. "Yes I have, many times. My turn?"

"Sure."

"Well... would you have sex with a girl?"

"That's easy. Sure." Then, Susan blushed prettily. "I almost had a fling with Megan a year ago. I think she plays for the other team, but I was so crushing on Harry, I barely noticed that she was trying to flirt with me. We kissed, but that's about it."

"That's sweet. You next."

Susan opened her mouth but closed it instantly and blushed madly. "Okay, this might sound depraved, but it's strictly curiosity. What kind of magical creature would you have sex with?"

Hermione couldn't help but burst out laughing, although her cheeks were flaming scarlet.

"Oh, God! Susan!"

"You don't have to answer that..."

"No, this question is why this game was invented. Well, let's see... I wouldn't say no to a unicorn I guess. I might go for a dragon, but I think that would be out of proportion. A young one maybe?"

Susan stared at the brunette who seemed to be deep in thought. "You're joking."

"I'm honest."

"You would fuck a _**unicorn**_? _**Seriously**_ Hermione?"

"I wouldn't _**fuck**_ it per se... I would _**maybe**_ let it fuck me. If I'm super horny and probably drunk on my arse."

And the game went on. Both were way over twenty, but they didn't care. It was just a grand time, something they both needed. The questions turned from silly (Susan: would you let Snape give you a back massage? Hermione: Hell no!) from sexual (Hermione: What would your favourite pose be if you would have sex with a girl? Susan: Missionary. A breast massaging mine would drive me insane!) to outright outrageous (Susan: How many dicks would you let fuck your arse at the same time? Hermione: Depends on my mood, but if it's Harry, I don't think there would be much room left for others!).

They laughed so much their eyes were filled with happy tears. Susan had a really good time with Hermione and seeing and even making her have a good time brought her the joy she thought she never would have in her life anymore. That was when the door to the Hospital Wing opened and Harry stepped in.

The mood instantly dropped as the two girls stiffened. Hermione stood from the redhead's bed and walked up to Harry and hugged him.

"I did all I could." She said softly. "I think I broke through."

"Thank you Mione." The boy breathed with a smile. "You are wonderful, as always."

Desire filled her eyes, but Hermione instantly made it disappear only to be replaced with mirth.

"Go get her tiger."

"Feeling cheesy Miss Granger?"

"Moist more like. Your girl has a perverted mind. I like it. She's a keeper."

"I know." His eyes met Susan's and he smiled at her. "I know."

Hermione left the Hospital Wing in a hurry. She needed to get some air. Maybe in the Astronomy tower.

Harry sighed and watched the brunette leave. Then, he walked over to his girlfriend and sat on the spot Hermione occupied before.

"Hey Su." He started with as much confidence as he could muster. "How are you?"

"Strange." The redhead admitted, meeting his eyes head on. "Depressed, angry, afraid but happy, satisfied and enlightened at the same time." She sighed. "While Hermione and I were talking, I came to a conclusion Harry. Hear me out?"

"Of course. Whatever you need."

Susan opened her mouth but closed it again. After a few seconds she blushed and chuckled in embarrassment.

"Sorry. It's kind of hard to start."

"Take your time love."

With one last breath of courage, the redhead marched on and met her love's shining green stare.

"I don't know how I can say it not to sound bad, so I'll just say it. I'm... _**half**_ glad this happened." She waited for Harry's outburst but the only thing he saw was the brief flash of anger in his eyes. He nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"I had... doubts. Of us. I loved you Harry, I still do. But... I was afraid. It's not normal, what we have. Sure there are exceptions but people usually don't meet and fall for the first teenage sweetheart they have. A good relationship needs maturity, time, caring... I wasn't sure that what we had was honest enough to survive. Pure enough..."

"But then _**this**_ happened. Harry, I didn't want Neville to touch me... I didn't want any man but you. You and you only. I have admitted to Mione before... I did consider other girls before... but when it came to boys, you were the only one. I thought I was right before. Now, I got the proof. Now I'm sure I'm right."

"I love you Susan." Harry said, leaning in closer, letting the redhead bury her face in his heck as they hugged. "I have to be honest with you. It's hard. I can't unsee what I saw you do. But this is life... it might not take the turn we want it to. We adapt, we survive. We make our own happiness despite the bad things we stumble upon. And I'm sure I want my life to be spent with you."

Susan chuckled in relief as she felt an immense weight lift from her shoulders. "Now I should say that you shouldn't because I was touched by another man... but Mione chided me once about that and you're even more stubborn, if that's possible."

"It's possible."

"She loves you, you know."

"I know."

Susan wasn't even shocked. Harry was much more perceptive than people gave him credit for. His time reading his father's diary educated him in other matters, such as girls' feelings and the like, so it wasn't a surprise that he managed to read someone as close to him as Hermione.

"Do you love her?"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, letting his face fall into Susan's thick hair. He could smell the faint aroma of her shampoo mixed with her natural scent. He revelled in it as his heart soared. He had her in his arms again.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I don't think I ever did. Or I ever will. Mione is always dancing on that silver line between family and romance for me. One second I think about her as a young woman... curvy, beautiful and fully of lust, desire and love for life. Then in the other she's my older sister who always knows better, chides me when I need to hear it, kicks me in the arse when I'm too stupid to move on... I don't know."

"Can I tell you my opinion?" Susan asked, still not letting go of him. She felt him nod into her hair.

"I think Mione is two different people. Her primary side is the Sister side which you grew up with. The surface she developed, she hard exterior she was forced to create. The Muggleborn Witch side of her she loves and cherishes but also hates because it makes her different than the rest, the oddball of the crew while she would like nothing more than to be accepted. This is the side that helps you in your homework, who would jump in front of the Killing Curse for those she loves, and the one who would tear her hair out if she wouldn't get full O NEWTs."

Harry chuckled but let his girlfriend continue.

"The other side is the Woman side to her." Susan explained. "The sensual, romantic and slightly perverted sexual being which craves attention and care. That is the side you brought up when you had sex with her. You set free the side she fought to destroy or chain inside her subconscious. Why? I don't know. Maybe her parents were too strict? Beaten into her mind what a proper lady would need to be? The fact is that she now doesn't care about all that, because now she lives her life as she wants to. This side of her, which was always bubbling under the surface, finally came out... thanks to you. I think this is the side you fell in love with. The real Hermione."

Harry listened to Susan and knew that she was right. What bothered him was that he didn't feel bad for his feelings. Somehow, he felt as strongly for Susan as he did for Hermione. The two young women occupied different places in his heart, neither less important than the other. Just... different.

Susan leaned back and kissed him softly. Harry responded, not letting himself get out of control. The small, white hospital gown the girl wore didn't help him much. Almost as if she was baiting him on, Susan pushed her enormous chest into his, smashing her nipples to his body. Harry groaned and pulled her away gently.

"Please... don't." He breathed. "I don't want to pressure you into anything."

Susan's eyes darkened with desire as her fingers undid the top button of her gown.

"I'm sure you were here when Madam Pomphrey talked about the _**Seven Sins**_." Another button was freed. Her firm mounds of milky white flesh were now starting to show. Even the top of her breasts were covered in freckles. Harry nodded dumbly. Refusing to turn into a blubbering idiot on principle when facing these huge breasts, Harry looked away, gathering his reserve.

"She told us that it acted faster than it should have."

"Yes." She breathed, letting another button loose. Now Harry was faced with the valley between her breasts, something which was hard to see because the two mounds collided. "That was because I had so much lust and desire in me, it enhanced its effects. But Harry, that wasn't desire for Neville. It was for you."

Another button. There was only one left.

"Susan..."

"I need this Harry." She said her fingers on the last button. "More than that... I _**want**_ this. I've cleansed my soul of guilt with Hermione's help. But my heart beats for you only. My body... I need you to purify it. Take me. Make love to me."

The button finally gave out and her gown was now open. Harry gulped.

"Madam Pomphrey..."

"...is asleep."

"I was about to say that she can hear us." He waved his hand, his ring flashing. "But not anymore."

Susan smiled softly and leaned in for another kiss. Their lips met as she leaned in again, her pure flesh meeting the rugged texture of his robes. Her thick, naturally red lips massaged his own as her pink tongue darted out and into his mouth. Harry dug his fingers in her hair while she was working on his clothes. His robes were soon on the ground, followed by his shirt. Harry placed his hand on her shoulders, feeling the soft, silky material of her gown. Harry gently tugged on them, letting it cascade down her body. They have experimented for months. Susan even let her boyfriend cup her breasts without her bra on a couple of times. But never did she unclothe for him. Now, as Harry stared at her naked body, his eyes widened in wonder.

Susan exercised regularly, that's how she was able to get rid of her baby fat. It did wonders. The simple perfection he was now facing almost fried his brain. The bright red freckles on her porcelain white skin grew softer and rarer as they ran along her toned body. Her breasts held tightly even without her bra and considering their size, it was a miracle in itself. Her pink nipples were small but perky and right about now they were standing to attention out of arousal and the chill in the air.

Her stomach was well toned with a not so faint outline of a sixpack Harry himself adorned after years of Quiddich. As she slowly pulled the sheaths from the bed Harry saw strong, long and sexy legs end in a curvy and wide hip. Her arse had spots of freckles also and were perfectly round and tight. She let Harry marvel for a few seconds before she put both her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They fell on the bed, their tongues dancing in a wild rythm, her massive breasts smashing into his chest. After his summer with Hermione, Harry grew quite experienced and took the lead immediately. He wanted to make this as pleasurable to Susan as he could. She needed it.

"Take me." The redhead breathed as Harry started biting and sucking on her neck, the soft flesh making a soft taste linger in his mouth. Susan felt his hands massage her stomach, the valley between her breasts and the side of her hips. Even in her inexperience, Susan knew that Harry was using these soft, caring moves to wind her up, making her want it more and more. She groaned in frustration as his palms brushed against her extra sensitive breast and tweaked her nipple. She understood his tactics. She didn't really like them.

"Don't make me suffer..." she hissed. Harry shot her a small smirk and _**finally**_ started kissing her collarbone. Susan shook in anticipation. She felt his hot, moist breath on her nipple. Having enough of his teasing, she grabbed his head and pushed it into her chest, forcing him to catch a nipple in his mouth. It was pure heaven. Harry's tongue danced over the stiff pink flesh, nibbling at it with his teeth, making Susan hiss in pleasure. Her nails were scrapping his back, leaving bright led lines but the boy didn't care. He pushed his now throbbing erection into her naked sex, massaging her breasts all the while he was sucking on her neck. Susan was in bliss, the outside word not really registering to her anymore.

Susan's eyes snapped open when she felt Harry's fingers put slight pressure on the flesh right above her groin area. He was teasing her bladder which, shockingly, sent waves of pleasure in her body. The redhead started to lean into his touch, grinding herself to his hand. His palm now slid down, stroking her clit, his fingers running circles around it. Susan had to bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying out. Harry found this incredibly sexy. He rubbed her until he felt her body shake and tense. He let her ride out of her orgasm until he started kissing a path down her skin, following the G points he knew she had. Under her breast, her belly button, and the inside of her thighs... then finally he was facing his girlfriend's sex. Softly, he started licking the still throbbing clit, not letting it calm down. Susan hissed again, not being able to bite her lip to stop her sounds of pleasure.

Harry's tongue danced around the moist lips, the entrance and then back again at her clit, making the girl almost yell. Like electricity, her orgasm spread again as she screamed without restraint. Sweat started to gather in the valley between her breasts as they rose and fell with every breath she took. Her eyes were staring at the ceiling, her brain still fuzzy with pleasure.

"Merlin and Morgana." She breathed. Harry sat up with a goofy smile. When Susan saw that his lips were still moist with her juices, she jumped up and kissed him, wanting to taste herself. The sweet nectar made her aroused beyond belief as Harry's musky taste mixed with her own delicious one. Her hands were working on his trousers now, successfully getting rid of his belt and opening his zipper.

"Out of it." She hissed. "Now."

"Yes Ma'am." Harry chuckled and kicked his school uniform pants to the floor to meet his robes. Susan stood and pulled Harry to the edge of his bed. His eyes bulged when she kneeled down.

"I might be a bit... inexperienced at this." She admitted as she grabbed Harry's raging erection. The touch of her soft hands almost made him come on the spot. "But just bear with me. I'm a fast learner."

"I'm sure..." he breathed, but anything he would have said was caught in his throat as the thick lips closed around the tip of his penis. What Susan lacked in knowledge, she pretty much paid for in enthusiasm. She was nibbling, sucking and almost dancing around him, her eyes closed as she concentrated. With strength and willpower above any mortal right now, Harry fought against cumming. Just seeing his girlfriend on her knees, her breasts jiggling with her every move, her rosy lips enclosed around his erection drove him wild. Normally, he would just ejaculate from picturing this alone. Harry felt Susan's tongue dance around his shaft as she tried to take all of him in her mouth. She was doing a great job in his opinion. Harry closed his eyes in pleasure, letting his head fall.

Susan opened her eyes to watch her boyfriend. She was happy to see him react like this. She was worried she might be too inexperienced but she was growing more confident with every second. She paused in her ministration for only one second only to spit on her fingers. She quickly continued but now she was massaging Harry's balls with her moist hand. She rolled the soft skin in her palm and couldn't help but be aroused by the touch herself. The tip of her finger brushed against something. She jumped a bit. She looked up from her ministrations and saw that Harry didn't notice. Courageous after her long and slightly perverted talk with Hermione, Susan braced herself and with her still moist finger, started stroking Harry's opening.

The boy tensed when he felt where his girlfriend's hand wandered. By reflex, he wanted to brush it away, but he remembered that he promised himself that he'll do anything to please her. So, her clenched his jaw and concentrated at what she was doing with her mouth. The pleasure of her sucking him returned as she continued massaging his opening. He had to admit, as uncomfortable it made him, it wasn't half bad. He felt his resolve starting to break so he put both of his hands on either side of her face and raised her head. His penis popped out of her mouth as she stared at him in worry.

"Did I do something wrong?" Susan asked. Harry shook his head and gulped.

"You were great. Even if a bit... adventurous." The redhead blushed and stood.

"I try not to be boring. Was it good?"

"Different. It might be worth exploring... _**slowly**_. To guys, that place is a no go, and I'm no exception."

"I understand." Then, another mischievous shine adorned her face as she straddled him with a smile. Harry felt her warm, moist sex just above the tip of his erection, her juices dripping down to mix with her saliva still on his shaft. She slowly lowered her hips, letting the head enter between her lips. She gasped when she felt Harry's penis hit a small barrier inside. The boy felt it too and looked at the redhead in slight worry.

"Su..."

"Don't you dare ask me if I'm sure, Potter." She hissed, her inner walls tightening, bracing for the pain. Not waiting for her boyfriend, Susan shoved herself down, impaling herself on his meat. She gasped as her hymen broke but didn't stop. She clenched her jaw and felt her teeth strain against each other, but she didn't care. She rode out the pain quickly.

"Oh shit..." she groaned as the pleasure started to set in. Harry let her control the rythm of their lovemaking, now being fully control of his pleasure. He quickly learned over the summer that if he concentrated hard enough, he could prolong his ejaculation for a long time. It was a sacrifice though. This made the pleasure he experienced much lower, meaning that he won't feel as much as he could. The bonus was that Hermione got numerous orgasms in one act. It was a good strategy, something James tried to use. He was far too egoistic to do it often though. He usually used it to enhance his reputation.

Not Harry though. He did it to make Hermione's and now Susan's experience better. It was a selfless act, but it paid off. The problem was that women could have near indefinite number of orgasms and could go on for hours to no end. Men... well they had a limit. One orgasm per sex, two if they were lucky or had the stamina of an ox or something. Or a dragon.

Susan was now riding wildly, grabbing his shoulder for support with one hand, and massaging her breast with another. Her chest was always super sensitive. Maybe it came with the size, she didn't know but right now she didn't really care all that much. Her hands were still moist from her own saliva as she massaged Harry's erection while sucking. She now massaged that moisture into her breast, twisting her own nipple to intensify the pleasure. Harry suddenly grabbed the hand which was on her breast and brought it down to her arse. She shot him a questioning glance, not stopping her ride. Harry just nodded slightly and guided her moist fingers to her other opening. The girl understood and thought that it was only fair since she did the same. But when she touched her own anus, she was shocked to feel natural moisture. Was she aroused there as well? She brought the finger to her eyes, curious. The liquid was thick but clear, nothing dirty. She reached behind again, massaging the small ring of muscle. She groaned as electricity shot through her body. Harry smiled as he saw Susan discover the pleasure anal sex provided. Hermione was the same, hesitant but immensely curious. The redhead was no different. Harry grabbed her firm, slightly muscular arse and pulled the cheeks apart, giving her more space.

"Holy... fucking... Morgana..." Susan groaned each word between her teeth as her finger slightly pushed inside. She started pumping softly but it didn't stay that way for long. Her hands were moving wildly, her orgasm building quicker than she anticipated. Waves after waves of pleasure ran all throughout her body as she rode it out. Her head fell as took a few breaths to calm her racing heart. Harry's leaned in closer, letting his forehead rest on the top of her head.

"Did you... I mean have you...?" she tried, but it was not use, she just couldn't control her body yet.

"No." Harry answered. Susan looked up at him, her face overtaken with a wide smile. She raised herself a bit, letting Harry's still throbbing erection slip out of her. She grabbed it and guided the tip to her arse. With a wink and a smirk, she slammed down, Harry's cock slipping inside effortlessly. Susan froze but not because of the pain but because of the sheer amount of pleasure that instantly shot through her body. Her brain was almost fried with the feel of his throbbing cock, softly pulse inside of her anus. Susan started riding him again, but this time Harry didn't care about holding back. He grabbed her hips and used his hands to make her slam onto him harder. He himself was grinding his hips upwards, fucking her with everything he had. He felt her inner walls contract a few time before Susan lost control and started yelling in pure pleasure. Harry knew he had little time before he exploded but he set his jaw and soldiered on.

Susan finally managed to look up right into Harry's eyes. Their lust filled gaze met and Harry attacked her mouth, snogging her senseless as she rode him. Her movements turned erratic soon and she yelled her orgasm into Harry's mouth, her tongue freezing in place. Her body stiffened but then started moving slightly to make the end of her orgasm as pleasurable as she could. Harry, who felt her inner walls clench his erection, couldn't hold it anymore. With a groan, he exploded into her, his cum spilling deep into her arse.

They were breathing hard, their foreheads resting at each other. Both opened their eyes, their gaze locking instantly.

"That was..." she started but couldn't finish.

"Amazing. No, not even that. It was... I can't find the words."

Susan chuckled but then her face turned anxious, even fearful. "Was it better than with Mione?"

Harry thought about it. His pride and love wanted him to say that it was, without a doubt. But he valued honesty above all else.

"I don't know. This... this was _**way**_ better than my first time with her. You took the pain better than she did. But she got really experience by the end..."

"So that's a no."

"It's not that easy, Su." Harry pressed gently. They stood, and sat back on the bed, now much more in control of their bodies. "I had sex with Hermione fifteen times during the summer. This night with you... it was better than eleven of those. Granted, both of us were quite new to it back then."

Susan nodded. She knew the question wasn't fair and that there wasn't a right answer to it. She guessed that it all boiled down to Harry having had sex with someone before they made love. It might always sting a bit.

"Do you think about Mione a lot?" the redhead asked softly. Harry chuckled but there was frustration in it as well.

"You can't let go of her, can't you?" he answered back. "Susan, I love _**you**_."

"But you love her too. I know it, you know it. I accepted it already. You should too." She chided with a small push of her shoulders. "Honestly Harry, with every passing moment, it's easier to imagine a future. You, me and her... redhead and brunette children playing Quiddich in the back yard..."

Harry's eyes glassed over. A family. Susan saw how his face softened as he truly imagined a life with his girlfriend and Hermione. She smiled. She planted the seeds. Now all they needed to do was to grow. She surprised even herself at how open she was to the thought of sharing Harry with someone. But then again, she had to remind herself that it wasn't just _**anyone**_ she's talking about. It was Hermione Granger. And she trusted Harry to love them equally. Her body shook with the after-effects of their lovemaking and her face split into a goofy smile.

"I can't believe I waited this long to do it with you." She breathed. Harry smirked.

"I was that good huh? " Susan pushed his shoulder but there wasn't that much force in it. She was spent.

"Don't really have anything to compare it to now have I? For all you know, you are pretty average... in both size and accomplishments."

"Minx."

"And you love it. Now, I need to sleep this off. My legs feel like jelly."

Then, she raised her large, shining eyes to meet his. Her smirk turned into a soft, real smile.

"Thank you Harry. For everything. For not hating me or casting me aside."

"I wouldn't do that. I love you, you know." Harry kissed her on the lips and gave her the gown back. "Now rest."

"And I hope I'll have sweet dreams..."

It was an hour later when Professor Dumbledore arrived at the Hospital Wing in haste. As he threw the door open, he saw the two teens. Harry was asleep in what was surely a conjured leather couch. His head was thrown back as he snored slightly. Susan was sleeping in her bed, curled up, her lips moving slightly. It broke his heart but the Professor walked forward and shook Harry's shoulder gently.

"Wha...?" the boy asked sleepily. His glasses were slightly askew and he quickly straightened it out.

"Harry." Dumbledore said softly. "There is... something I have to tell you."

Hermione opened her eyes sluggishly. Her vision was blurry and she saw only spots in front of her.

"Miss Granger?" came the soft, feminine voice. It sounded familiar... "Hermione? Thank Morgana you're okay!"

The brunette looked up and saw Miranda Jackson, sitting next to her on the cold stone floor.

"What?" Hermione asked, still dizzy. She sat up and looked around. They were in a cell that was for sure. Three walls and one cage like door separated them from freedom. The girl reached for the bars but Miranda stopped her hand with her own.

"Don't." Was all she said as she showed her badly burned finger. Hermione nodded and leaned back. The cell itself wasn't that big, the two of them barely fit, but they managed to stay out of the now sizzling aura around the metal.

Hermione's memories slowly started to flood back to her. She was going to the Astronomy tower to take a breath of fresh air... she was surprised to see the Defence Professor there, but she stayed. They talked a lot about... well anything. Hermione even opened up a bit about her attraction to her own sex. Miranda was a good listener and the girl trusted her because of her connection to Harry. She was sure Miranda was suspicious about her true feelings for her Godson, but if she did, she didn't show. Then someone else came in. Hermione remembered the door opening... but what else happened?

She heard a door open somewhere not so far away. Steps on the stone came closer and soon, the figure stepped right in front of them from the other side. Hermione's eyes widened. She remembered...

"Oh, so you're awake. That's all fine with me." The blonde Slytherin drawled.

"Malfoy!" Hermione snapped. "What the fuck are you doing!" she sometimes used some of the obscenities Harry did but only when she was stressed or angry... like right now. The boy laughed and shook his head.

"I see your mouth is as dirty as your blood. No matter. And before you stop wailing, don't worry. I wouldn't touch a Mudblood like you with a ten foot pole." His gray eyes slid up and down Miranda's body in obvious lust.

"You though..." he whispered. He left it hanging and laughed again.

"How did you capture us?" Miranda asked what was running through Hermione's mind as well. Not that Malfoy was bad with a wand, but he had no chance against Hermione, not even speaking about Miranda.

"Peruvian instant darkness powder." Malfoy laughed while Hermione's eyes widened. "From the Weasley twins. Bunch of blood traitors, but thanks to them, you are now here. Remind me to thank them later."

"Why are we here?" The woman tried again.

"You're leverage." The Malfoy scion drawled. "My father disgraced the Dark Lord with his continuous failure. I will bring back grace to the House of Malfoy and the blessings of the Dark Lord himself! With you here, we can force Potter to dance as we see fit. We know all about his hero complex. Already killed the mutt hasn't he?"

The blonde laughed again. Hermione felt sick to her stomach at how much happiness others' misery brought his boy. Malfoy reached into his robes and pulled out a little glass container. Hermione and Miranda strained their eyes and saw something... something buzzing in the glass.

"This is a rare beauty." Malfoy raised it to his eyes, inspecting it. "Its name is simply _**Bog**_. You know of it Granger?"

Hermione nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, come now you little know it all Mudblood. I know your inferiority is crying out to try to make itself bigger. Share the info with the class? I might even give you some points."

"Fuck you Malfoy!"

"Aw, no manners at all. Very well, I shall indulge you. A Bog is an artificial creature from Grindelwald's era. The first and only life ever created by magic to live on its own. It can't reproduce so... it's a dying breed. There is something special about it though. Every Dark Lord wants their hands on it. I'm probably the youngest ever to hold one."

"Only you would boast for having an illegal class A dangerous creature." Hermione snapped. Malfoy's eyes grew cold instantly.

"And why wouldn't I?" he snarled. He shook the glass a little which caused the buzzing to grow louder and angrier.

"This creature is more valuable than even our family's vault. Its poison will kill anyone or anything. The victim's won't die instantly though." His smile grew vicious as his hands went for the small opening on the glass. "They will suffer for hours long. Best thing is: there is no cure. Nothing at all..." he took a step closer.

"My dad stole this from the Dark Lord himself..." Another step. "And now... it's my turn..."

Hermione closed her eyes.


	6. 6 Story Ends, Legacy Begins

I do not own Harry Potter!

There was a small group gathering in the Headmaster's office. Harry, Ron and Susan were the only students with McGonagall, Flitwick, Remus and Dumbledore as teachers. Snape was on a spying mission for Voldemort and he won't be back until yesterday and every Order member was either out of reach or in cover. They were the only ones Dumbledore managed to reach.

"We don't know much." The aged Headmaster started. "I was taking a small trip to the kitchens for a late night snack when I felt a disturbance in the Hogwarts wards. I tracked it to the Astronomy tower where I saw the lingering effects of Peruvian darkness powder and the distinct residue of a Portkey. There, we found both Miss Granger's and Miss Jackson's wands, broken. I quickly set down a rune to hold the residue in place, but even that might fade soon. We need to follow its power to the location it led to and fast."

Everyone nodded. Susan turned to Harry, watching her lover's face contort in anger only for a brief second before the cold, emotionless expression set it. She knew that too well. She gulped in fear. Hermione...

The group left for the Astronomy tower. Harry's ring flashed twice instantly. The boy eyed it curiously. The others stopped, not knowing what to expect from the boy's new Focus item, so they waited patiently. Susan was a bit sad that the pride she felt at Harry's accomplishment was overshadowed by her worry for... well, her best friend.

"Mate, what's wrong?" Ron asked his face tense. Harry shook his head slightly.

"I feel... I feel the magic in the air around this place." He walked forward to the two broken wands. His fists clenched in anger and his eyes seethed rage.

"That's good." Dumbledore said. "Because my rune unfortunately faded faster than I thought it would. I can't trace the Portkey." He glanced at Harry from behind his half moon glasses. The boy nodded and reached out with his magic. His ring flashed green again. Harry's mind was soon filled with information... everything magical happening in this tower he instantly felt.

Couples coming here, the boys showing off the spells they know... thousands of years of information was suddenly pounded into his mind in a millisecond. Harry yelled out in pain and fell to his knees. Ron and Remus ran to him but Harry pushed them away.

"Susan..." he groaned. The girl was there instantly, kneeling in front of him.

"Centre me..." the boy struggled to say. "Be my pillar." The girl nodded and pushed her forehead to his, closing her eyes. Harry's breathing calmed as he managed to focus. He concentrated on the type of energy he felt when he came into the room. The Portkey residue... there it is. But... can't be...

"I know where they are." He hissed between his teeth, his eyes flashing in rage.

Malfoy was sitting in his couch at his personal library. His face was contorted in a satisfied smile. That blonde bitch might be stronger now, but hunger will weaken her quickly. She won't be able to resist her for much longer. Unfortunately, he wasn't as capable with the _**Imperious**_ curse as his father was, but no matter. He liked his methods more. They were much... finer. More elaborate. When the Dark Lord hears about this he will be pleased... The Malfoy name will be of nobility again and Draco himself will be raised into Lord Voldemort's inner circle. All in one well planned and executed strike.

"Are you sure this is wise, my son?" Malfoy groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Mother, why do you continuously bash my achievements?" he asked, although he wasn't waiting for an answer. Narcissa Malfoy strode into the library with the grace of a true lady. Her face was cold and emotionless, but her eyes were angry. Draco was risking much more than the lives of traitors down there. Her son it seems didn't really think about the consequences, should he fail. The pay off if he succeeded, would be immense, surely even her saw that. But it didn't worth what the Ministry or Dumbledore would do to them if it backfired.

"I don't wish to discourage you my son." Narcissa said. "But I'm weary. Mudbloods and traitors under my roof... it sickens me, I won't lie."

"You don't have to worry, mother." Draco exclaimed as he stood. "This will be over soon. My message will reach the Dark Lord soon, and then he'll arrive to meet the one who made his success over Potter possible." Narcissa's face now turned really angry.

"Do not presume you know the reaches of the Lord's power." She snapped. "His victory over Potter was only a matter of time."

"And I made that time shorter."

"You do your father justice, Draco. He too thought that he was more important than the Lord gave him credit for. Look where that got him."

"I am not foolish enough to think myself to be above the Dark Lord." His eyes snapped to the imposing figure of his mother. "But the amount of faith you have in me offends me. Leave me in peace!"

Narcissa frowned, but nodded. There was no arguing with him. Just like his father, he was running blindly to meet his fate. Then, both she and her son looked at each other. They both felt it. Something disturbed the wards.

"He's here!" Malfoy exclaimed as he stood. He never saw the stunner that hit him and his mother.

Harry instantly split off from the strike force. They spread out after Dumbledore barked orders to each of them. Harry didn't care. He went after his instincts.

His feet were moving as fast as they were able to. Malfoy Manor wasn't a maze, but it was big enough to get lost at. Harry was glad he secretly locked his ring to the broken wands' magical signatures. He finally got to a metal door that looked strangely like an entrance to a dungeon. The instant his hand touched the handle, he felt the wards fight against him. His ring flashed green.

"You fucking bastard..." he hissed. He forced his magic through the wards, making it possible to open the door without destroying them. He pushed it open and was glad he didn't feel any more charms around. He walked down the stairs in apprehension. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

There were many cells along the walls. But only the farthest was occupied. When Harry reached it, his blood froze in his veins. Miranda sat on the ground, her eyes puffy and red. Strains of tears were running on her cheeks as she looked up to see who came. Her gaze widened as she recognised the face.

"Harry!" she exclaimed in a hoarse voice. She was nursing Hermione in her arms. "Help her!"

The boy saw the wards on the bars, but he didn't care. All he saw was Hermione with her eyes closed. She was sweating heavily, her muscles tensed and softened every second. It was almost like she was having a seizure. Not being able to think rationally, Harry grabbed the bars and started pulling. He poured every ounce of magic he could muster and fought against the intricate and ancient designs of the Manor. The magic sizzled and crackled under his palms, burning his hands. The disgustingly sweet scent of burning skin filled the dungeon as Harry pulled with all his physical and magical might.

"Harry, don't!" Miranda yelled. "You'll kill yourself!"

"No!"

"_**Stop!**_"

"_**NO!**_"

Harry took a step forward only to balance himself and then started pulling again.

"Harry! We got Malf..." Susan stopped instantly as she saw the scenario in front of her. Her mouth opened in shock as she saw Hermione shaking in Miranda's arms and Harry doing everything he can to break them free. Without a word, she pulled out her wand and started shooting at the bars as well. She didn't know what. Anything that came to her mind, she just cast it, desperate to help Harry.

Harry didn't know why it didn't work! He roared in pure rage, but still, it was no use. Why wasn't his magic responding to him? His eyes fell on Hermione again and his heart clenched in fear. Then, his eyes widened. Fear... fear was the enemy of willpower. And he used the rune of willpower as his focus...

"Everything's going to be okay..." he hissed loud enough for everyone to hear. "We'll walk away from this! All of us!"

His ring flashed again. The metal bent.

"We are going to stay together!" Harry was now yelling, the warm feeling in him growing. The sheer belief that they were all going to survive overwhelmed him. No fear. No hesitation. "Hermione, listen to me! You still have to take your NEWTs! You're going to have Os! You'll be the best student in the history of Hogwarts!"

The brunette shook but her eyes didn't open. Miranda was hugging her, stroking her hair softly. Susan was now openly crying but her wand never wavered.

"I _**will **_marry you!" Harry roared, his green eyes taking up the shine of his ring. The bars were cracking under his fists, the wards on the edge of destruction. "And Susan too! We'll buy ourselves a house! We will have a house elf you'll pay! And we're going to have the most beautiful children in the world! You will nag me about sending them to Muggle primary school!"

Susan sobbed, but held out strong. Miranda's renewed tears fell on Hermione's face.

"_**Damn it Mione, don't you dare leave me!**_"

With a bestial roar and one last push, Harry tore the bars open. The magical backlash of the destruction of the wards shook the whole Malfoy Mansion to its core. Susan was blown off of her feet and smashed to the opposite wall, but struggled to stand instantly. Harry fell too, but he crawled over to Miranda and Hermione. He gathered the brunette in his arms and started shaking her softly.

"Mione." He whispered. "Wake up love. It's over. You're safe..."

Susan ran to them and fell on her knees, letting Hermione's head fall in her lap. She started stroking her face, shaking her. Attracted by the explosion of the wards, the whole strike team ran into the dungeon. Dumbledore, Remus and McGonagall stopped short when they saw what was happening. Their faces contorted in sadness. The Transfiguration Professor's eyes filled with tears as she put her hand in front of her mouth to hide her sobs. Ron seemed like an emotionless husk as he took slow steps towards his friends. He didn't believe what he was seeing.

Hermione's brown eyes fluttered open. Harry's face split into a smile, but it froze instantly. When he saw Hermione's gaze he knew, they were too late. She was dying.

"Har... Harry?" she breathed. Her voice was so weak... it wasn't stronger than a small autumn breeze. Harry's heart clenched as the girl forced her now hardly moving muscles to smile. "I... I knew you'd come for me."

"I did. I always did."

"Yes... you always did." She took a rugged breath. "I'm sorry I never... never... been able to tell you... I love you so much Harry." The boy shook his head wildly. His eyes were dry. Why can't he cry?

"I love you too Mione." He admitted. He heard Susan sob next to him. "I always have."

The brunette looked at Susan. "Take... take care of him... for me... please..."

"I will." The redhead promised. Then, her walls broke down and even more tears spilled from her eyes. "Hermione, you can't leave me! Not like this! You wanted to bear his children... remember our game? You wanted to build a house! Have a garden! Cook Harry his favourite meal every time he comes home from work! You wanted to work on rights for the House Elves!" Susan turned hysterical as she closed her eyes tightly, her fists clenched. "You have so much in front of you! The world needs you! Damn it, _**I**_ need you!"

"We all need you Mione." Harry whispered. "Don't leave... not like this... not because of me..."

"Well..." she chuckled weakly. "I always... told you... I'd... die for you Harry..." she coughed. Blood coloured her lips.

"Sorry..." she said. "Bad joke... never had... much humour..." then her eyes met Ron's blue ones. The redhead was openly crying with rivers of tears running down his face. "Oh Ron..." Hermione breathed softly. "Did I ever... ever tell you... how proud of you... I am?"

"Yes." The boy said, trying to smile. "Always."

"Good..."

The silence was broken only by the sounds of crying. Harry's eyes were still dry.

"Professor..." Hermione looked up to Dumbledore. "Will it hurt?"

Harry could swear he saw tears in the aged Professor's blue eyes as he stepped forward.

"No, my dear." He answered. "You won't feel a thing."

"Thank you." She watched Harry with something akin to apprehension. "Harry... please..."

"Yes Mione?"

"One last... kiss..." Harry leaned down and his lips captured hers. They didn't move. Their tongues didn't dance. This was not of desire. This was a goodbye to the passion they shared. The love they shared. The years they shared. Taken away too soon. Harry's lips lingered on Hermione's for a minute before he leaned back.

"Harry..." the girl whispered. "I'm scared... I don't want to go... you won't be there... to protect me..."

"Shh..." Harry silenced her. Susan was stroking the always untameable wild brown curls of Hermione's hair softly, sobbing uncontrollably. "It's all okay. I'll always be there. Don't be afraid. You're going to sleep Mione. Just close your eyes."

"My... my dad..." Hermione smiled fondly as her eyes glazed over. She wasn't seeing anything anymore. "He always sang to me... when I was little... I was afraid... of the dark..."

Harry gulped. He cleared his throat slightly. There was a song... soft and old. The only thing he remembered about his mother. Her voice as she sang to him. His mouth opened. His voice was surprisingly clear as he recited the words and lines perfectly. This wasn't the strong young woman, this era's cleverest witch anymore. This was a small, ten years old girl who they saved from the troll all those years ago.

"_**Goodbye sweet butterfly, dance through the night! Make our souls just fly all back tonight**_..."

Miranda remembered it. It was the same song Lily sand to Harry the same night he was born. She joined in, her throat thick with emotion.

"_**Spread your wings in the night, follow the Moon in shine! In silver light, our faces bright, you who made us smile...**_"

Susan, Ron and the Professors were all Purebloods. They recognised the lullaby from an old children's book. Their voices were hoarse.

"_**So good night sweet butterfly, sleep through the night! We stay to protect your smile, its light ever so bright**_..."

Hermione was back home. She was five years old and Timmy Taylor filled her head with stories of the monster under her bed. She was afraid to move so she cried, cried until her father heard her. He came into the room, hugged her softly.

"Sing me daddy." She would plead. Dan Granger smiles at her. His voice is deep, comforting. Little Hermione hugs her stuffed book. Her mother sewed it for her, filled it herself. Its name was Tobey. Tobey was Hermione's best friend. She hugged him until she could feel its soft exterior tickling her nose. She giggled at the toy, chiding it to stay still. Her father tucked her into the soft blanket. She smiled. His voice is so soft... As she looks at him for the last time, Hermione wonders when did his father's hazel eyes turned emerald green. She closes her eyes... to the comforting voice of her father, little Hermione falls asleep.

Malfoy's eyes opened as he sat up groggily. He looked around and his blood froze when he remembered this chamber. The Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. And he wasn't alone.

Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, what werewolf Lupin, the blood traitor Weasley and Potter's whore, Bones were all there. The nurse was waving her wand over the sitting figure of the blonde Defence teacher whose face was an emotionless mask. Now as he looked around, Malfoy found out that everyone had the same expression. He didn't really care. He moved to sneak off since nobody seemed to pay attention to him, but he quickly found out that he couldn't move his limbs.

"That would be enough struggling Mr Malfoy." Came the Headmaster's cold voice. Soon, every face in the Hospital Wing was turned to him. Malfoy was in the crossfire of cold, emotionless eyes. "It is of no use."

"You can't keep me here!" the blonde pounce yelled. "It's my birthday today! A few hours from now I'll legally be the Head of the Noble House of Malfoy! You can't detain me."

"We don't plan to."

Malfoy's head snapped to the side. Potter was standing at the huge window at the far end of the room, staring out at the rising sun. He didn't even turn around.

"What are you talking about Potty?" he yelled, but it was no use. Potter was silent. The Headmaster's head snapped up and looked at his Golden Boy.

"The Minister is here Harry." He announced. "He brought Aurors."

There was a silence. Potter wasn't talking.

"I'm going to detain them. Do as you please." And with that, everyone filled out of the room... everyone except Potter and his whore. Not even turning to see, it seemed Potter knew quite well that the redhead stayed.

"Leave." Was all he said. Bones shook her head.

"I need this." She whispered. "I need to see this. For her."

Potter nodded his consent. "For her then. But don't be afraid of what you'll see."

"I will never be afraid of you, Harry."

She walked over to him and hugged him from behind. She buried her face into the back of his neck. Malfoy rolled his eyes and spat on the ground.

"Touchingly disgusting. Potter, you amaze me how much of a waste of expensive blood you are. Surely your father could have done better with a proper woman. My mother, for instance, would have been open to it. Think about it! We might have ended up as brothers!" he laughed mockingly, but stopped short. Potter wasn't even looking at him. He wasn't listening.

"Then again, maybe he bought your mother, no?" the blonde tried again, smirking. "I heard that Mudblood had a high price on the market. I guess the Potter family has fallen so low... second hand product like your whore of a mother shouldn't be that shocking!" he laughed again, but still nothing. "Answer me Potter!"

The boy finally turned to him. Without a word, he walked over to the blonde.

"Your attempts to rile me are pathetic." He said with no emotion in his voice whatsoever. "You would do well to shut the fuck up."

Malfoy opened his mouth, but no voice came. His eyes widened as he struggled to breathe. Potter sat on his bed while his whore walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You see this?" the boy raised his right hand, showing a green ring to the Slytherin. "This is a Focus. It allows me control over my magic. It's a powerful tool. One of a kind. The off side is, I can't cast spells anymore. I can't use the _**Impreius **_to make you kill yourself, slowly and painfully. The _**Cruciatus **_is out of the equation too." Malfoy's face was slowly starting to turn blue but Potter didn't seem to care. "But there's a huge pro to having a free flowing Focus like this. I don't _**need**_ spells to get what I want. I don't need to memorize incantations, wand movements... What I will, I can do."

He leaned in closer. "I stopped the air from gathering in your lungs." He hissed. Malfoy then started gaping like a fish because his chest was raised. "Now, I filled it to its capacity. I can do this all day. But his is petty torture. I'm not sinking to this level." A brief relief filled the blonde's face as he was not breathing normally.

"Don't have illusions." Potter continued. "You will die today. I issued a Blood Feud between our families. I was emancipated when I inherited the Black title. And, as you so eloquently put it, you'll be the Head of your own House. All we have to do is wait."

An elegant armchair appeared right next to Malfoy's bed and Potter sat in it, his emerald eyes boring into the Slytherin's gray ones. "I will show you pain beyond belief." He started. Strangely enough his emotionless voice scared Malfoy more than his shouting in the past. "I will melt your muscles, let it flow in your body then freeze it back. I will heat up the marrow in your bones until they boil inside of you. I will scorch off your skin and then force it back on your body. I will remake your skeleton... tear it apart piece by piece and reattach it in a different order. Before you die, you will wish for redemption. You will beg for mercy. You will receive none. When you cry for it to end, it will only intensify. When you wish for death, you will not be granted one. I will change the way your brain perceives time. Evers millisecond I will torture you, it will be a millennia to you. Endless ages of suffering and torment. That is what I promise."

Malfoy felt his bladder empty in his bed. The stench of his urine and fecies combine on the almost sickeningly white sheets didn't even seemed to faze Potter or his whore.

"I will cut you open." The Gryffindor continued. "I will let you see the inside of your body as I'm going to turn your blood into molten gold... for you to feel precious. I will created led cubes in your system and will let your body sort through it all. I hear kidney stones are painful. Imagine your kidneys trying to sift through a led cube. Or rectangle. What will your dick look like after I force all of them out? I will drain your blood from your heart and make you drink it to taste what you are so proud of. I will cut down your balls and force it down your throat, make your stomach digest it in front of your eyes and then, I will force it through your guts."

Bones seemed to shake a little but she held on, her face a mask of coldness.

"We have hours Malfoy, until you're a Lord. Hours for you to think about your violent end. And me to come up with ideas."

And with that, Potter was finally quiet, just leaned forward and didn't let the Slytherin go with those damned eyes of his. For hours, he was silent, waiting patiently.

"This is outrageous!" Fudge yelled as Dumbledore stood in front of him. "You need to hand over the boy this instant!"

The Headmaster didn't say anything as he crossed his arms over his chest. Minerva, Remus, Poppy, Miranda, Ron all stood by him, taking a stand. They were facing down a small squadron of Aurors and a livid Minister.

"We've been here for hours!" the shorter man roared. "Mr Malfoy is the son of one of the most upstanding members of our society! I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding!"

"Upstanding..." Ron tasted the words bitterly. "Are you talking about Lucius? The man you accepted bribes from for years? The same who's in Azkaban because he had the Dark Mark and was caught in the Ministry?"

Fudge huffed and tried to stand straighter to look down on the redhead. Since Ron was almost twice as tall as he was, it was totally useless and pathetic.

"I beg your pardon!" he yelled. "Who are you to accuse the Minister of Magic? You're probably a Weasley aren't you? Thorn in my side your family is! Stay quiet boy!" he turned back to Dumbledore. "Did you even try to investigate?"

"No need." The Headmaster said coldly. "We had all the evidence we needed."

"You are nobody here!" Fudge yelled in his face; spit flying on the old Professor. "I'm the Minister! And as such...!"

"_**Enough**_!" Dumbledore roared in rage. "You stupid, pathetic fool, do you know who I am? You're _**just **_a Minister of a country! I'm the leader of the _**International **_Congress of Wizards! I'm the Head to your law force! I'm Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock! I have every right to pass judgment as both Headmaster and political leader! Especially when one of my students _**murders**_ another!"

Dumbledore almost literally grew in front of the Aurors and Fudge, looking down at them with fury in his eyes. His magic flared, promising pain to any who would attack him. Who _**dared **_to attack him. He looked down at his watch. He counted all the arms, all the numbers. He did the math. It was over.

"Draco Malfoy is now legally and quite literally seventeen years old." He exclaimed. As he did, the screams started. Blood curling and terrible, they froze the blood in everyone, even Dumbledore who was in war before. Whoever was screaming, was feeling a pain that was not of this world. Harry directly did not use any wards to shield anyone from hearing what he was doing. Sickening crunches were heard as skin was torn, bones were smashed, intestines boiled in their own juices inside the Malfoy boy's body...

McGonagall started retching and vomited on the floor. Without looking, Dumbledore vanished it with a wave of his wand. The screams never stopped. For hours and hours... it never stopped.

The next breakfast at Hogwarts was a shocked to the innocent students. The windows were covered with black drapes, not letting any light to come in. The only sources of light were the thousands of candles in the air above their heads. Ron Weasley was the only student in the Hall when the early risers started filing in. And he was silent. It took half an hour for the whole Hall to be full, for everyone to gather. When they did, Dumbledore stood.

"Hogwarts!" Dumbledore exclaimed in a strong voice. Everyone quieted instantly, sensing the Headmaster's seriousness.

"There are rumours you might have heard... and news you have not. Neville Longbottom is in Snt Mungo's for treatment. He broke the law in so many levels; I am not going to get into details about it. It shames me that such a student adorned these halls." He stopped to gather himself. "The other news is... terribly tragic. After Mister Cedric Diggory left us, I hoped that I will never have to announce the passing of another student. It seems, all my hopes were in vain."

"Two nights ago, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Prefect and the brightest witch of our era, has passed."

The whole student body and many of the teachers gasped. Ginny's eyes filled with tears instantly, her shocked eyes looking at her brother who was sobbing silently to himself. Not caring about standing during a speech, she went to Ron and hugged him. Luna ran to them from her place at the Ravenclaw table and fell on her knees next to them. The two redheads gathered the blonde and they wept. Many eyes were moist when the realisation hit them, full force. McGonagall couldn't help but cry. Many lower year students were also sobbing. Hermione was the Prefect they grew to know, someone who just smiled and took care of them no matter of House or year.

"She was kidnapped and murdered by Draco Malfoy."

Another series of gasps ran through the crowd. Three tables glared as one at the Slytherin table whose occupants tried to look as small as was possible.

"Mr Malfoy has gotten the punishment he deserved... although there is no thing I can name which would make this better. Justice is balance, my old teachers used to say. Draco Malfoy took a life. He paid with his own." The aging Headmaster sighed but his face turned sterner than it ever has before.

"Miss Granger has worked relentlessly to achieve House unity. In her honour, I will officially close all four Houses. No more sorting. Next year, the dormitories will be joined together, only distinguished by year and gender. No longer will we indulge in infighting. Not when you murder your own. Miss Granger tried to teach us something. We didn't listen to her. We called her crazy. A know it all. A bookworm. In reality, she was anything but. Hermione Granger was the pure symbol why Hogwarts was created for. She was not a student. She was _**the **_student. She always stood up to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. She smiled when we needed and kicked us when we gave her reason to. She urged all of us to do better, to make something out of ourselves." He reached for his goblet and raised it in the air. "Hermione Granger's favourite drink was pumpkin juice. It is sharp, healthy, strong, supportive and complicated, like herself. I toast to Hermione Granger. May she rest in peace!"

Every student, from Gryffindor to Slytherin filled their goblets with pumpkin juice and raised them. They drank for Hermione Granger, Muggleborn, born to dentists. Ron Weasley was man enough not to hide her tears. Lavender Brown was leaning on Parvati Patil for support as she cried for her lost roommate, guilt swelling up in her. She never became a friend to the brunette, something she always deserved but sorely lacked.

The huge doors to the Hall burst open. Harry Potter and Susan Bones strode in. Harry was pulling something behind him... a body. He walked over to the Slytherin table and flung the body in the air. It landed right in the dishes and goblets of the sixth years and stopped in front of Pansy Parkinson.

It was Draco Malfoy.

Every piece of hair was torn out of his skull; his eyes were not just two bloody holes staring into nothingness. His nose was bent in unnaturally into his face, almost disappearing. A caricature of Voldemort. The Slytherin's chest and stomach was torn open with every bone, intestine and joint in his body were still steaming hot, but were carved and solidified inside to form a single lightning bolt.

"This is my message to your master." Harry snapped at Parkinson. He threw something at her and the shocked witch caught it almost by reflex. Malfoy's penis and testicles. "That is charmed to be an independent Portkey." The boy said. "It will bring you wherever you want. Take this shit's worthless remains to Voldemort." It wasn't a question, but Pansy was still frozen, her eyes sliding from the body of her dead lover to the boy who killed him. Harry's ring flashed and his eyes filled with anger.

"_**NOW!**_" he roared. Pansy's eyes widened and she disappeared instantly with the dead Slytherin. With that, Harry turned and with Susan following, he exited the Hall

"What are you thinking about?" Susan asked, her head resting on Harry's chest. He was staring at the ceiling of the Room of Requirements with blank eyes.

"What do you think?"

"I miss her too." She snuggled into his body, feeling the warmth emanating from him. "I know I just joined you guys this year... but I still miss her."

Harry remembered that morning at King's Cross when he helped Susan with her trunk. I was only months ago yet it felt like an eternity has passed. He couldn't help but think about what could have happened if he did things differently. If he wouldn't let Hermione get together with Bill. If he wouldn't have been adamant about her not being his romantic interest. If if and bloody if.

"Did you imagine I was her?" the redhead asked tentatively. "When we made love just now?"

"I tried to." Harry admitted with a frown. "I'm sorry, but I did try."

"But it didn't work?"

"No. I might not be able to show it now, but I love you Su. More than you know. When I'm with you I can't think of anyone else. But..."

"You're thinking about what you could have done differently?"

Harry didn't answer but it was obvious. Susan's fingers were stroking his skin softly.

"You could have stayed with her."

"I know."

"Then we wouldn't be together."

"I know."

Silence.

"Would you change anything?"

Harry sighed deeply and looked into his lover's eyes.

"I don't know. I was bracing myself to love you both equally. To be able to care for both of you without making the other less important. I wanted both of you to live with me and love me enough not to want another life. Never to leave me for another. It would have been hard. But I would have done my best. Now... I don't know. I know I loved her. Not like I do you... but as much. I'm sure of that." He chuckled sadly. "Funny, I was thinking about how I'm going to tell her. I was planning ahead. You know, home, kids..."

Susan saw his face scrunch up but he didn't cry. His eyes were dry.

"You can let go with me Harry." She whispered and kissed his shoulder. "You can cry."

"I... I can't. I just can't Su. I tried... I can't..."

"Shh... let it all go."

Before Harry's eyes, a small cottage appeared. It was small, only enough for the occupants to live comfortably. Harry was outside, gardening. A legacy from the Dursleys. A girl runs out, hugs him. Small thing. Brown, wild hair. Green eyes. Harry pricks his finger on a rose. He yelps and puts it in his mouth. The little girl looks stern... she's chiding him for not paying attention... then she huffs and asks for his hand, kissing the small drop of blood away.

"Really Daddy?" she would ask. Harry would smile.

A boy... brown hair but messy like his father's. Hazel eyes and glasses. He's sixteen. He's in love. He comes to his father, asking for help. The girl is so much more than him, so hopelessly perfect. The boy is clueless. He needs guidance.

"C'mon dad!" he would yell with a pleading smile. "You landed mum all right! What's the secret?"

Same girl. She's twenty. She sits in front of Harry, fidgeting. She's scared. She admits something. She's engaged. To a woman. Her mother already knows. She softens up her husband to the news. Harry is accepting. Strained but accepting. He wanted grandchildren but his daughter's happiness is his own. That's how a father needs to work.

"Thank you dad." She would whisper in his ears, tears of joy running down her face. She would bring her fiancée to dinner the next day. It would be awkward but they will have a good time.

The boy is in a black suit, tightening his tie for the hundredth time. He's nervous. He's in the room with his best friend and his father. He doesn't have second thoughts. He goes to the altar. The Minister is already waiting. Harry is sitting in the first row. He is happy. His wife's smile is beaming. The woman is escorted by her father. She's blonde, beautiful. A kind and happy woman. Good for his son.

The girl had a harder time. She almost runs. But her father is there. Harry kisses her forehead and hugs her. She hugs back, smiling. She's ready. Her arm snakes around his. Harry is escorting her down the aisle. The woman is already waiting for her. She's nice enough. Strong, independent, but deeply in love with his little girl. His wife is crying, but smiling at the same time. She's happy.

Now she's lying on the cold stone floor. Her eyes are closed. Her face is at peace. But death is eternal. All of this, by the greed and evil of one boy trying to be a man.

Harry didn't know who he sobbed for. Hermione, Susan, his parents, himself... Tears were spilling out of his eyes as he hugged Susan with everything he had. She was stroking his head but was silent. She let him went, let him grieve.

Two days later, the black banners disappeared but the dark mood did not. The students could only hope for a quick end to this year. First, Neville Longbottom was sent to Snt Mungo's and now this. Even Hogwarts can have enough of gossip and drama. Hermione's death was like a weight on the whole school. Food didn't have taste for many. Lectures were given without much energy or life. Many or the Professors were waiting for the brown haired girl to jump out of her seat with her hand raised, just wanting to be called. She would always know the answer. Even Snape was affected. Susan told Harry that she was on Potions when the Head of Slytherin started muttering to himself.

'_Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek Miss Granger_.' He would whisper. Then, as he inspected the potions, he would just shake his head and sigh. He would never give an O again, not even to a Slytherin. No one could make the potion this perfectly.

It was a month later when something happened. Harry, Susan, Luna, Ginny and Ron were eating at the Gryffindor table when a letter just appeared in front of Harry. The black envelope had the seal of the Slytherin House as Hogwarts. Harry's breath hitched. His friends were staring at him, shocked.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked, eyes wide. Harry shook his head and opened it. He pulled the folded parchment and read its contents.

"_**The story will end where the book was opened.**_" Harry whispered. This lone sentence occupied that ancient looking parchment. The writing itself looked elegant but modest without the theatrical flourish.

"Who's it from Harry?" Ginny echoed her brother's question. They didn't know. But Harry did. His fists clenched as the parchment fell from his hands. He knew who it was from. Tonight it will end. Without a word to anyone, Harry left the Hall.

His feet brought him to the Room of Requirements on the seventh floor. His head was buzzing with thoughts. How did Voldemort bewitch the letter to just appear and not disturb the wards? And what about that riddle? Hermione could solve it in an instant... Hermione...

He shook his head wildly. He needed to stay focused. He heard someone running after him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Someone turned him around forcefully. Susan. Her blue eyes were staring into his, searching for answers.

"Harry." She breathed. "What happened?"

"Voldemort." The boy whispered. "The letter was from Voldemort."

The redhead gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. She jumped on Harry and started hugging him, not even letting his arms free to reciprocate it.

"He's coming?"

"Yes."

"And you'll fight him?"

"I have to."

Susan nodded but didn't let go.

"You won't fight him alone."

"Yes I will."

"No!" This time the girl pushed him away, her face angry. "You are not doing this alone Harry James Potter!"

"I have to! You don't stand a chance against him!"

"And you do?"

Harry raised his right hand, his ring emitting a soft green glow. "I might. I don't know. Su, he can obliterate squads of trained Aurors!" he lowered his voice and put his hands on the girl's shoulders. She was staring at the ground, her jaw set.

"Hey." Harry said as he put his index finger under her chin and raised her head to face him. "I'll come back. I promise."

"You're just saying that." Susan smiled, but her eyes were starting to moisten. "You don't want me to worry... or to run after you."

Harry chuckled and kissed her lips softly. "Not this time. I have someone to come back to. I still have a life to live... with you." He sighed and took a step closer, grasping her gaze with his own. "Listen, I know I've been... well a bit of a jerk nowadays. Hermione... she was one of the most important person in my life. The _**second**_ most important. I know I've given you... mixed messages. I'm not going to lie. When I lost Hermione something broke in me. Something I'm not sure anyone can fix. But _**you**_ are my first real love. You are who I'm fighting for." He pulled her hands to his lips and kissed them, his eyes boring into his. "I want to marry you. When we're ready. But I can't imagine my life without you Susan. I'll come back. I promise."

Susan's eyes dried. Tears were no longer threatened to spill. Her hands snaked around his body, hugging him to her body, the two melding together. She kissed him softly, her lips massaging his own. Susan was trying to push every ounce of emotion she had to this single act. Harry started massaging the back of her neck, something he knew she loved. Her knees almost buckled under her but she caught herself in time. Her fingers were in his hair, pulling his face tighter against hers. They separated and instantly hugged again, Susan burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you." She whispered. "Marry me?"

Harry chuckled softly. "I thought that was my job."

"I won't wait for your arse."

"I'll say yes when you're on your knees with a ring in your hand."

"And you'll flutter your eyelashes and smile coyly?"

Harry looked at her with a brow raised and a half smile. "Sure we didn't exchange the roles?"

"Nope."

They laughed and hugged again. The humour of the situation quickly faded though and they just stood there, sighing.

"Come back to me."

"I will."

Harry was training in the Room of Requirements, trying to get used to forcing his willpower more into his thoughts. He was sitting on the floor with many small objects just flying around him. Quills, rolls of parchments, books. His eyes were staring into nothing in particular. He was concentrating, trying to focus himself. The ring was an immense help in that. It wasn't like a wand. It wasn't an object with magic itself. It wasn't charmed or had a magical core in itself. It was a bridge between Harry's magic and the world around him, channelling his will through it to make his thoughts a reality. It was a terrible weapon, but it was his and only his. He already failed to protect Hermione. He won't let anyone hurt Susan too.

When he was beating up Neville, he wasn't thinking about it. Harry was just a monster of rage, wanting to destroy that boy who touched his love. It wasn't an act of evil from him. It was just that: anger. Explosions.

But what he did to Malfoy... he planned it. He had ideas, fantasies. And he made all of them reality. He made the blonde pounce suffer. He revelled in his screams, as his eyes bulged and saw his own insides twist and turn under Harry's will. Susan was next to him, her hand on his shoulder all the way. They needed that. Malfoy deserved it.

Did he though? Justice is balance. And balance calls for equality. Malfoy took away a life. He paid with his own. Balance. But the torture was all Harry's. When he killed the boy, he felt justice. When he was torturing him, it was only the red haze of revenge. What worried him, was that no one blamed him. No one thought he did the wrong thing. Not even him. It didn't bother him as much as it should have. He didn't feel the overwhelming guilt of the blood on his hands. He did it for Hermione. For Susan. For everyone around him. Malfoy was not above murder and torture. Now, neither was Harry.

He never aimed to be a hero. He never wanted to be a leader. He wanted to _**live**_. He wanted to spend his life with his friends and family. He wanted to call Miranda, mum. He wanted to be there at the hospital when his children were born. He wanted to escort his daughter down the aisle. Survival was a huge factor. For survival he would kill.

Harry's eyes focused. The objects around him twisted and turned in the air, controlled by his power. His father's diary floated in front of his face. James was so into writing to it, even if he wouldn't believe it himself. Harry had to smile fondly at that. Then, his eyes widened. His dad's diary... a diary...

The Story will end where the Book was opened... Riddle's diary...

The Chamber of Secrets...

Harry opened the door to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore, as always, was sitting behind his desk, reading a parchment. He looked up and smiled.

"Greetings Harry." He started and motioned for the boy to sit. "Is this about the mail you got this morning?"

"Yes sir."

"I suppose it was from Voldemort?" after Harry's nod, he sighed. "As I guessed. Maybe he didn't take your message well."

"I don't know. We'll see." The aged Headmaster stared at his pupil with sad eyes behind his half moon glasses.

"You'll meet him tonight?"

"I will."

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes almost tearing up. When he looked at Harry he saw everything he messed up in his life. He was sorry this boy had to suffer through his youth. He was through so much already...

"Harry... I need to apologise." He started. "Many events in your life have happened because of me. Because of my decisions." Harry raised his hand.

"I know. I know my life could have been better without you. Sirius could have adopted me. I could have saved Hermione. Miranda could have been my mother. Could've, should've, would've." He shook his head. "I'm over all that. Now, I'm looking towards my future. And I'll fight for it."

"I know Harry. You always did. I'm proud of you."

Harry sighed as he entered the girl's bathroom on the second floor. When he saw the small group gathered there he smiled. He half-expected this to happen.

"I told you to come alone." He chided Susan who smiled back at him sheepishly.

"And you going off without telling us?" Ron exclaimed with his arms crossed over his chest. "Though luck mate. We're here."

"It's just that... I'm not good with farewells."

"It's not a farewell Harry." Remus put a hand on his shoulder comfortably. "It's a see you later."

"Whatever you say Moony."

Miranda stepped to him and hugged him tightly. "You'll be back." She stated. "And when you will, we'll write to that Auror friend of yours. Set me up with her okay?" Harry chuckled.

"Okay mum." The blonde gasped and her arms tightened around him. Harry squeezed her once more before letting her go. Ron stepped to him and hit his shoulder with force.

"Don't you dare die mate." He commanded before his face softened. "You'll have to come with me to the Grangers. She deserves both of us to tell their parents."

"I know Ron." Harry hugged his friend with one arm. "I will be there."

"You better be!"

The boy was suddenly engulfed by two girls. Blonde and red hair mixed in front of his eyes.

"I'm scared Harry." Ginny admitted, her eyes tearing up. "I don't want you to go down there again."

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Believe me Gin, I don't want to either. But I need to. For all of you."

"You gave me my Ginny, Harry Potter." Luna whispered. "You were there for me when no one was. We have a future because of you." The dreamy expression fell from her face as he breathed a kiss on his cheek. "Now fight for your own."

Remus couldn't talk. He just stood there, watching the son of his best friend saying his goodbyes. He was sad beyond belief. So much death he witnessed... James', Lily's, Sirius'... now Harry was marching into battle. Such a wonderful, brave boy.

"Uncle Moony." Harry said, his green eyes meeting his brown ones. "You outlive all of us it seems."

"Not you. Don't you dare die before I do!" Harry shook the man's offered hand with a crooked smile Remus knew oh so well.

"Mischief Managed, Uncle Moony."

And there was Susan. Her smile was glowing like an angel's, her bright eyes full of emotion. Harry stepped to her and leaned down, catching her thick lips with his. Her hands snaked around his neck and pulled him closer. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

"Go get him tiger."

Harry squeezed her one last time before he turned to the sink with the snake on it. He closed his eyes.

"_**Open**_."

"Harry Potter." Voldemort greeted with a strange smile. "Welcome."

The man was standing right where Ginny was lying all those years ago. He was staring at Slytherin's statue and didn't even turn to Harry who walked up to him, his hands on his pockets. He stopped right next to the dark wizard and looked at the statue as well.

"Where's the corpse of the basilisk?" Harry asked, starting with the obvious.

"It's a magical beast. It's deteriorates much quicker than a normal animal. Ever wonder why its body parts are so valuable?"

"Always thought it was just a rare beast."

"True enough."

They were silent for long minutes before Harry sighed. "How did you get in here at all? It's hard to imagine you sneaking in underground passages." The Dark Wizard chuckled.

"Anti-Apparation wards are not hard to pass if you have enough knowledge." He explained. "If you can see the patterns the wards are moving at, you can just bypass them."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Silence again. The two started to walk alongside each other in the huge chamber.

"We will end this tonight?" Harry asked looking up at the snake-like man. "For good?"

"I believe so, Harry Potter." Voldemort paused before he continued. "I know that your Hermione Granger died a short while ago. My condolences." Harry resisted a flinch of shock, forcing his emotionless face on.

"Surprised?" the dark wizard asked.

"You have to admit, it doesn't sound like you."

"Hermione Granger was powerful and had an immense hunger for knowledge. I shared that with her and that I can respect. Make no mistake, my feelings are not personal. It's not the girl's death I'm sorry about but the potential she might have had."

"Ah, now you sound like yourself."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

They took another few steps before they stopped at a carving in the wall. Harry marvelled at the craftsmanship. Such a masterpiece in such an evil place...

"Why do we do this?" Harry asked. "Why do you want to wage war?"

"I don't." Voldemort admitted. "War is not my aim. It's the only language these people understand."

"Murder is not the way."

"After what you did to Draco Malfoy, I think your words don't hold much merit."

"Malfoy deserved it."

"How do you know others don't?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Dumbledore said justice is balance. Who kills deserves death. But not everyone is a murderer."

"You are right. But that is what we are here, aren't we?" Voldemort glanced at the boy. "A difference in beliefs?"

"I'm here because I want to stop you." Harry answered. "I'm here to end your reign of terror."

Voldemort threw his head back and laughed. "Reign of terror. Yes, they might call it that. But I was telling the truth, Harry Potter. I fight for what I think is right with methods the world doesn't agree with. If I would sit in the Winzengamot, writing laws as Minister, you wouldn't have any word against me."

"That's not true." Harry pointed out. "You're a Pureblood maniac, even though you're a Halfblood yourself. I don't think I would like your laws."

"I concede to your point then."

"For the record, why haven't you? Be the Minister I mean? Dumbledore told me everyone expected you to get the position."

"They did." The Dark Lord nodded his bald head. "But for what purpose? I am not a man of cloaks and daggers Harry Potter. I see their worth. I have used the _**Imperious **_curse many times before myself. Manipulation and influence are powerful tools, but they only go so far. I would use them, believe me. Murder is not the way of a proper wizard."

"Then why do you do it?" Harry pressed, hoping for a peaceful solution. "Why do you kill? Why the Dark Marks over the houses?"

"The ways of my followers I'm afraid. Death Eaters, they call themselves. They are servants, tools I use to reach what I want. That is all. To satisfy them, I need to give them what they require. Lucius is a cowardly piece of human filth but he has patience of politics. I give him some gold and he shuts up. I let him play manipulator while his games are feeble and pathetic. Dolohov thirsts for blood. Let him kills some Muggles then."

"And Bellatrix?"

"She's a wildcard. Her mind is gone now. Her clarity was doubtful even before she was locked in Azkaban. Now, she's not herself anymore. She fought hard to be as important as she is now but her methods are starting to irritate me. She is flamboyant, wild and uncontrollable. I might put her down myself if she continues like this."

"So all of your merry little Death Eaters..." Harry said in shock. "

"...are just tools. Nothing more."

The boy nodded. It was something he expected.

"What do you think the Power He Knows Not is?" he asked. Voldemort looked strangely satisfied as he looked at Harry.

"Ah, so you have not found out yet." He drawled. "The Prophecy is meaningless. It is of no consequence."

Harry froze. His eyes widened in fright.

"Let me elaborate." The wizard continued, revelling in the youth's fear. "I put the Prophecy into Sybill Trelawney's head."

"Wh... what?"

"You must understand that these people are sheep, Harry Potter. All of them have sticks but when someone with a bigger stick arrives, they are all turning into scared little schoolchildren. It was the same with Grindelwald. He came from Germany, almost destroyed magical Europe as we know it. But just to be clear: he had a thousand followers at the top of his power. The unified Auror Corps of the countries he attacked counts more than a hundred thousand wizards and witches. None stood against him but Dumbledore. He became a Leader to the Light and everyone cowered behind him. And now, they do the same to you."

"Because of the Prophecy..." realisation dawned on Harry. "That's how the Daily Prophet learned of me being the Chosen One... you _**leaked**_ the information!"

"Not me. One of my servants. I know how much cowards people can be when threatened. Give them a hero and they will deliberately throw him in danger to save themselves. And if you die..."

"They will think there is no hope." Harry finished. "They will almost instantly give up."

Voldemort nodded. "So now you understand."

"So about the power you don't know?"

"All lies."

Harry looked away from his nemesis and he felt his mind go blank. That means...

"I have no chance to kill you, do I?" he asked silently. "You purposefully made it to give me confidence. For me not to run away when I could. I would stop and fight... but I won't win."

"No. You will not."

Harry closed his eyes. The little hope he had, the confidence he built up just disappeared, like smoke in the wind. He just walked into his own death.

"Then let's just get on with it." He groaned. "Just one more question."

"Ask then."

"Why me? Why kill my parents?"

Voldemort walked away, but stopped a few meters from the boy. "I didn't plan to kill them." He said in a cold voice.

"You didn't...?"

"No. Purebloods like the Potters were rare, even back then. In wealth and history only the Blacks could match your family. With Narcissa, Bellatrix and Regulus among my followers and Sirius Black tricked to be incarcerated, I had them under my thumb. But the Potters... your father was an important person. An Unspeakable of incredible talent, I sent Rookwood to manipulate him into my fold... he refused, naturally. James Potter was not one to be tricked. He fought for your life and his death was necessary, unfortunately."

Harry nodded, pulling his hands from his pockets. "I'm ready."

Voldemort turned around, facing the boy. "I trust that you won't just stand there? I expect you to fight Harry Potter."

Susan's smiling face flashed through Harry's mind. His ring started shining, bathing the chamber with its emerald light. Voldemort stared at it in surprise.

"A Focus?" he asked, interested. "And a ring at that? Emerald as well. Must have been quite an accomplishment when you finished."

"It is." Harry admitted and took a deep breath. Fear is the enemy or willpower. He needed to swallow his fear...

The duel began.

It was dark out there. No light was shining from the small windows of the girl's bathroom. Susan sat on the cold ground, her legs crossed, her back to the wall. Harry was down there for hours to no end now. Ron was the last person who stayed here, not caring about his classes. They talked a lot. The boy told her about his adventures with Harry during his life, things she didn't know. Like the bars on his windows when the Weasleys went to save him with their flying Ford Anglia. Then they talked about Marietta Edgecombe.

"She's really nice." Ron admitted, smiling softly. "She's clever... well duh, she's a Ravenclaw. But she's also street smart. Her dad is a Muggle though and she tells me stories about her life in a non-magical neighbourhood."

Just like his father, Ron was fascinated with technology. Marietta was a nice opportunity for the boy to branch out and be a bit more than Harry Potter's sidekick. He was growing up, slowly but surely. She sighed and shook her head wildly. Her eyelids were starting to get heavier with every passing moment but she held on. She needed to be here when Harry came back. He _**will **_come back.

Miranda was the one who dropped the question a few hours earlier.

"What if he won't win?"

Of course at first everyone started to yell at her. But as time went on, they started to wonder. Having faith in someone was one thing... having blind faith was something altogether.

Suddenly, a creak sounded. It came right from the sink. It opened ever so slowly.

Susan fought to stand, but her numb legs weren't working from the lack of use. When the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was wide open, she crawled towards it on her arms and legs. A messy black head popped out, fighting to climb up the long tunnel. Overcame with emotion, Susan grabbed Harry and with strength she didn't know she possessed, she pulled him over the edge. The boy landed on her with a low groan of surprise. The redhead was quickly inspecting him, stroking his face, searching for bruises or cuts.

"You're okay..." she breathed. "You're here... you came back!"

"I did." He smiled and kissed her soundly. Susan responded in kind, smashing his lips to hers with enough force to blow her away. The girl yelped when she found that they weren't on the ground anymore. They were floating in mid air.

"Harry...?"

"It's okay." He laughed. The two landed on their feet softly. "It's the ring. It's amazing, how it works. That's how I've beaten Voldemort."

"So he's gone?" she asked, her eyes widening happily. "He's... dead?"

"Yes." Harry nodded. "He's dead. The ring... it changes the rules. It bypasses them. Every spell he knew, every magic he could come up with, the ring just fought through it. It was amazing!"

"Not the ring." Susan kissed the tip of his nose and smile. "You. It was all you."

"The Power He Knows Not..." he chuckled. "Strangely enough, the Prophecy did come true. Maybe he was killed by the irony..."

"Harry, what are you talking about...?"

The boy smiled and kissed his love. He needed to gather the others. This is going to be a long story...

_***Epilogue***_

"Hey." Harry greeted. He kneeled on the ground. "Long time no see huh? I missed you. Susan wanted to be here as well but she got into this whole mess about a bunch of wizards trying to work behind the law. They wanted to smuggle some creatures into the country. Chimeras, I think? Doesn't matter. She's up to her elbows in work. She's handling it quite well though. I'm proud of her."

He sighed heavily. "They left. I can't even believe it. They grow up so fast don't they? Little Lily Hermione Potter and Damian James Potter. Now proud students of Hogwarts. Remember my face when they were born? I brought you the picture. I just can't believe Susan and I were able to mix our genes so well. I mean, my features but her colours? My messy hair, but not in black but in red? They are so like us. Lily wants to beat me to it... she wants to be the youngest Seeker in history." Harry smiled fondly. "Dam is so different. Intellectual, clever and ever so curious. Guess who he makes me remember? Susan is such a wonderful mother. I just can't believe I was this lucky. She's perfect. Plus, she's growing more beautiful with time. Like fine wine, she is." He then burst out laughing. "I actually said the same to Ron. He just raised his eyebrows and asked : What? She's starting to stink?"

Harry shook his head. "That man will never learn. I just don't know how Marti handles him. I swear that woman is a godsend. Would you have ever imagined Ron becoming a teacher? _**Ron**_? Granted, he's Madam Hooch's replacement so he doesn't have that much to do. He loved the kids though. I want a picture of his face when he Marti tells him she's pregnant." His hand flew to his mouth. "Ops! Well... just don't tell him okay? She wants it to be a surprise."

"Ginny and Luna are fine. Molly now officially kicked her out of the family. Wrote it into the Weasley Grimoire and all that. Can you imagine how broke up she was about that? I gave her the title of Lady Black. Don't give me that! She needed it more than I do. I had two titles, I wanted to get rid of one. Since I'm a Potter, I can't really give that to her now can I?"

"Miranda and Tonks are working out really well. Mum is slightly older sure, but they are making the effort. Tonks almost fainted when I called her mum too. I now started poking her with Auntie Nymphie. She always goes ballistic. Believe it or not, Mum actually bought a ring. She's planning to pop the question at our Saturday dinner."

Harry's face turned a bit solemn. "Bill moved out of the country. He's together with Fleur Delacour. He wasn't even faithful. They met at Gringotts in our sixth year. They were together before Christmas ended. Bloody arse."

He sighed. "I don't know when I'm coming next. My work is pulling a lot out of me, but I'll be able to make more time probably since the twins are at Hogwarts. Susan and I tried again... but the Healers told us that she can't get pregnant again. Giving birth to Lils and Dam was dangerous enough. We were a bit sad but we already have two wonderful kids who love us as we love them. That's enough for me."

Harry stood but then reached into his formal robes. "Here. I found this after your parents left the country. I thought you'd want to have it. Your mum told me it meant a lot to you. I know it's a bit childish, but everyone needs to be a kid every once in a while. I'll just make it weight a few tons so nobody could steal it. Useful magic, that is. You would have been crazy to find out how I'm doing it. I always thought it was this ring. Susan thinks it's me. I don't know. Either way, I'm trying to find it out. That's why I'm an Unspeakable. Oh, speaking of Su, she cut her hair. No, really! It turned even curlier with time so she needed to trim it to get some form of control over it. I kind of love it actually. With that hair and those glasses she wears when she needs to read over parchments over parchments... it's so sexy. You would have loved it." He laughed. "I'm just rambling now. I need to go. It was good to visit you. I'll come again."

Harry kneeled and put the little stuffed book on the ground right under the gravestone.

"Love you Mione. Bye."

With one last look at the grave, he turned and Disapparated.

Okay, so this is a back edit of this last chapter. I've gotten a Random review where the person has asked some questions/had some points. So, let me answer them to be clear.

James being the second coming of Merlin and heir to Dumbledore - sarcasm. It was supposed to be sarcastic, not to be literally taken. I was trying to make fun of everyone telling Harry that 'Oh, your parents were the perfect people, they were great students, powerful magicals ect...' I just had enough of everyone telling Harry how great his parents were. It wasn't meant to be taken literally. Plus James wasn't just an 'above average' wizard. Harry's parents survived an encounter with Voldemort_** three times**_. Plus everyone literally told Harry that whatever James or Sirius got into their minds, they accomplished. Sure Harry cast a Patronus when he was 13, but James became and Animagus in his fifth year. That's saying something. The Marauders were called every for of brilliant who just breezed through school because of their natural affinity to magic.

Lily being a Potions Mistress and had a killer edge in Transfiguration. I read the books and when I wrote this fic I always had HP Wikia open if I accidentally forget something. Never did canon say what James or Lily excelled in except Slughorn in the sixth book where he couldn't shut up about Lily's potions talents. So, Lily being good in Charms isn't a fact and neither is James' Transfiguration prowess. That's just fan knowledge.

The magical core problem: My dear reviewer called it just a fan thing. Well, as far as I see, this is a fanfiction, so I think I can get away with it :P. But we never got an explanation why magicals existed, never learned the true history of magic or how can people be born with these gifts. Like Mutants in Marvel, Metahumans in DC Comics, or immortals in Highlander. If the magical core theory isn't true, then what is? What's the real canon base for their magic? Did I miss that? If you think about it, they hint at magical cores throughout the books. The fact that people are stronger or weaker by birth means that they have some kind of internal power, be it a single core or just something flowing within their bodies. It's not as easy as saying: oh, this guy is just naturally good at sports or something. It's not that simple. The fact that a measurable magical power existed in canon is fact. Moody told the class in fourth year that neither of them could cast the Avada Kedavra because they don't have the power yet. That means that they have something inside which needs to grow more powerful as they learn and use magic. My point is that it is open to fan suggestions, and with the Mass Effect Indoctrination Theory, let us just create our own thoughts about this.

About the line 'Maybe she accepted that she never will be differently handled.' ... dude, handling means many things, not just touching. I concede that my first language isn't English, but seriously. I could have used 'treated' or 'looked at' sure but that wouldn't be entirely true. Handling people or handling situations is an actively used duo of words. It might have sounded a bit sexual... to someone, I seriously didn't think it did... so if it did, I'm sorry. It wasn't intended.

So, that's about it!


	7. AN

Okay, so as a response to the reviews, I will post this AN. Many of you have come up with points and facts with various degree of truth. I thought I have conveyed and/or explained my points in the fic but since I'm the author, of course I understand and my mistake is in conveying the message I wanted to send or my failure to do so.

#1: James and Lily.

I got it a few times now both in private messaging and in reviews that I got the classes Harry's parents loved, wrong. I actually skimmed through the book and read Harry Potter wiki but the thing was, I didn't get any actual facts. None of actual fact was given. The two things we are sure of were that James was McGonagall's favourite student and that, according to Slughorn, Lily was brilliant in Potions. That's it. I wrote that Lily was good in Transfiguration and Potions and apparently, that's wrong. Lily was great in Charms. So if anyone knows where I can find that in the book, please send me a message for future fics.

#2: James being Godplayer.

Yeah, only one word to say: sarcasm. When I wrote that James was the next coming of Merlin and heir to Dumbledore, I was trying to be sarcastic. Then, I got someone saying that James was only a slightly above average wizard. Erm... no. James was an Animagus in fifth year. Period. Everyone told Harry that both Sirius and James were so brilliant and so powerful that they took to _**every **_class instantly. More than one person says that whatever the two wanted to achieve, they did, no matter what it was. That, I think calls for an exceptional wizard. And, by all instance and purposes, Harry is a powerful wizard himself, or at least canon says so. So if Harry with his lametasticness (Thanks for that JK. Love your work to hell, but Jesus!) Is considered powerful, then James was Godplayer.

#3: Hufflepuff.

Yeah, I'm also a Hufflepuff :P I love 'em, the main reason I love Susan so much. Why they kicked Susan out? Manipulation. I've read stories before where the same thing was did to Harry, for even lamer reasons, but still, the scene work. Maybe I'm not a good enough writer to convey it, but I just wanted to show that bad things don't only happen to Harry. That he is as much a spectator as a player. But, we know nothing about Megan, Susan was the romantic interest; Ernie I think would stay loyal to Cedric and Hannah then to Susan and Harry. Zach always had a mean streak for Harry and Justin's just a blank page when it comes to char development.

#4: Sex

I admit to maybe worthlessly indulging in lemon. I apologise if it was out of left field and just deteriorated the story. I myself didn't think so, but if you do, then more power to you.

#5: OOCness.

Oh, the big one. Let's start with the trio then. Harry and Ron I don't really know were portrayed as OOCs. I changed them sure, made them slightly more mature as well as kids, but I don't think I did wrong for them. Hermione is another matter though. Mione, for me, is a wild card. In canon, we know nothing about her. The movies and various encyclopaedias give some information but those shouldn't need to be used. Rowling should have conveyed her character in the book and we know nothing. The Apparation class in sixth year was the only time we might have gotten an idea about when Ron or Hermione's birthdays were. That's it. Where does she live? What are her parents like? Kind? Strict? Old fashioned? Rebellious? What are their names? Really, Hermione is just blank stare. Sure we got her bitching about class and always being supportive to Harry, but I often got snobbishness from her. When she rolls her eyes at Ron when he doesn't know something Muggle irks me every time. Why should Ron know? Granted, in the twenty-first century, wizards should be more aware of Muggles, but still, why does she think that everyone needs to know everything about them? She expects everyone to find things as interesting as she does, the way she does. She wants, more than once, for Ron and Harry to behave or see things she wants them to see. As much as I love her, Hermione has a mean, bitch side to her, we rarely saw but saw glimpses to.

When it comes to sex, she's a wild card again. Conservative? Minxy? How do we know? Again, I've read stories where they tell that Hermione has been building up her sexual desires and when someone burst her bubble she just became an outright perv. I think I've been controlling her more than that though, but I kind of had the same idea. To quote the always perfect Sirius: always the smart ones.

Neville... God I hate Neville. Seriously. I think that both in the movies and in the books, he kind of got Harry's battles, the things Harry should have done and achieved as our main hero. I always saw Neville as Harry's other side and I would really love to see him as a negative character. Like Harry, he is an orphan because of Voldemort or the Death Eaters and both were in the Prophecy. While both were living under emotional neglect, Harry came out of it okay. That's why I wanted to see Neville as a villain. He could have been the boy who didn't come out okay. He could have been the one who got everything taken away from him and then he was not cared for, like Harry but maybe Neville wouldn't have accepted it as easily. His parents still being alive... well sorta... makes him even more tragic. Creating this tragic villain would have been great in the books.

So that's all for now, sorry for anyone who wanted another chapter. I apologise for my failures!


End file.
